Face to Face, Mask to Mask
by Rebel-Aquarius
Summary: Robin and Slade. Both are fighters, determined and obsessive. Both wear masks to hide their secrets...Complete.
1. Average Morning

Hey there-

Well, here it is, one of the "Apprentice" fics that I've been talking about…well, it's sort of an Apprentice fic, but at the same time it's not…whatever. I can't explain it that well, so you'll just have to read. Hope you like it! Enjoy…

Chapter One: Average Morning:

His head was throbbing and he could barely see straight. How many nights on end had he spent awake, stressing over this obsession? He felt sick, and yet he couldn't bring himself to give up…not just yet…

With a sigh, Robin, the famous and infamous leader of the Teen Titans brushed aside a few extra papers that cluttered his desk, returning once again to the newspaper clipping he had so often consulted at times like these:

WHO IS SLADE?

"You tell me…"

What time was it? 3:00am? 4:00am? He couldn't believe he had spent so much time on this...he should be asleep like the rest of his friends. Why couldn't he be normal like them?

"Well, normal within certain reason," he murmured, allowing himself a small smile. But he was still pretty sure that none of them were still awake like him. On the other hand though, they didn't have to deal with this.

_'Neither do you,' _said a small voice in his ear, but Robin ignored it.

The other Titans would be awake soon, starting with Cyborg in about…Robin glanced at the clock on a nearby table…two hours from now. His friend insisted that it was the only way he'd be able to make the "perfect" breakfast. Personally, Robin didn't think that Cy could stand another lecture on the "wrongness of using meat" from Beast Boy.

Then Starfire would wake up and take a shower, singing one of her planet's folk songs at the top of her lungs…amazingly enough, while she was doing this, she was sometimes able to shatter coffee cups in the main room. Robin had to wonder if that was one of her powers, waiting to be discovered.

Beast Boy would follow, taking one look at his clock and smelling the scent of bacon in the air, and freak, before running into the kitchen, screaming his had off. Finally, last but not least, Raven would slink out from her room, cat-like, edging around Beast Boy and Cyborg (still bickering) to make herself a thick mug of herbal tea.

And then he would have to emerge, still completely drained from another night of searching. But he wouldn't tell his friends. He would just plaster a bright, fake smile on his face and act like he was fine, ready for another day of fighting criminals and evil monsters. His life was just one big lie…

_**Slade-**_

It was so quiet at night...nothing stirred but wind, sweeping over the buildings and the homes of civilians. The darkness suited him, but the ongoing silence haunted him…possessed his mind like nothing he had ever experienced.

He should enjoy the early morning hours, before he was forced to return to his lair, and begin to plot…

A brightly glowing shape flickered in the corner of his eye-the giant 'T', which loomed over the rest of the city. He'd learned to hate the sight of it after only mere weeks. Who would have thought that nothing but a bunch of children could present such a problem to someone like him?

…Who would have thought that a little boy, only fifteen, would have the ability to stand up to him, to _defy_ him with friendship and other disgusting morals like that? But the impossible happened everyday. He, of all people, should know that feeling, because to put it quite simply:

He was the impossible. Everything that he did, every moment of his life-it was all beyond the limit of "normal."

But it didn't matter. Time was so very precious, and he was one of the people who were careful enough not to waste it uselessly.

So Slade stood atop the skyscraper, watching and waiting for the first signs of sunrise…Alone.

**_Robin-_**

Robin groaned softly and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he surveyed the mess in front of him. He could _really _use some help right now. But his friends were…

He wanted to tell them the truth. He really did! But…

They just didn't know what it felt like to be pressured…

_Cyborg gave a huge yawn, before he leaned forward and turned off the Gamestation._

_"Well, y'all, after exactly 1oo video game tournaments against BB, I think I'm ready to call it a night!"_

_Starfire looked slightly confused._

_"But if it is already night, why must we call it that again? Are we not obvious the stating?"_

_Raven rolled her eyes but said nothing as she closed her heavy book and glided off to her room, Starfire and Beast Boy following. Cyborg turned to him._

_"So, man, you going to sleep or what?"_

_"I don't know," Robin muttered, though he struggled to hide the smile threatening to creep up on his face. "I think I'll stay up for a few more hours-"_

_Cyborg punched him playfully in the arm._

_"I don't think so, oh fearless leader of ours. You don't look so good."_

_Robin returned the punch, while inside he attempted to stifle the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_"Jeez, who do you think you are, my older brother?"_

_Cyborg laughed._

_"Go to sleep, Rob."_

_Robin assumed a look of mock surprise._

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"Man, 'course I do…I know you though…"_

"No," Robin whispered sadly. "You really don't…"

**To be Continued…**

So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Totally crappy? Please review, because I really want to know how I'm doing. I know this chapter may seem kind of slow and boring, so I apologize for that. But I swear to God, this will get better, very, VERY soon…or at least, I hope.

Note: The rating will definitely go up later on in the story, but since this chapter was kind of slow, and there wasn't much going on, I just gave it a really low rating. I hope you don't mind.

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	2. Apart

Hello again, folks, how's it going? Today's been kind of a slow weekend, so I'm writing a ton of stuff down…hopefully stuff that I shall publish very soon. I really appreciate the reviews!

**Aquarius Gal:** Thanks a bunch for your review. And yeah, I'll be one of the first to admit it-I'm totally obsessed with Robin too. If you like this, please stick around: I'm gonna be posting a lot more stuff like this…someday…By the way, Green Day ROCKS! I'm glad you liked my lyric thing at the beginning (I like Chump too, heh heh heh.) I'm definitely considering putting in other song lyrics for my fics…maybe not all of them will be Green Day, but…

**Alexnandru Van Gordan:** AHHH! begins panicking like heck. All right, all right, all right! I'll update as fast as I can! Can't have you dying before you finish "Not Again," and "Blast to the Supposed Past," now can I? Besides, I think your other readers would murder me (gulps and glances around nervously.) Anyway, I'm really glad you like this-I was worried that this chapter would suck, to tell you the truth…So, naturally, I'm relieved to hear this.

**GDeacur:** Yes, the lyrics at the beginning were from Green Day…God, I love their music…the song was called "Chump." Sorry if I forgot to include that…I promise, the story will get better...I think...

**Crazy Girl Person:** I'm glad you like it. By the way, I love your username.

I think normal people would probably wait until more reviews come in, but, well…I did say normal and I really don't think that I would qualify…whatever. Besides, I'm a writing nut and I don't bother to wait before writing more stuff. So, I hope you like this new chapter!

Chapter Two: Apart

_Distance: To place oneself at an emotional distance from something; to cause to be at a mental or emotional distance._

_**Raven-**_

She wasn't quite sure what woke her up, to put it truthfully, especially at five in the morning. All she could say was that…it was some sort of disturbance in the Tower's usual atmosphere, more so than usual.

Raven's powers were sensitive, giving her the ability to pick up vibes caused by emotions, particularly strong ones, such as anger, aggression, fear, joy, grief, pain…the list went on and on. Usually there were just minor emotion waves that went through their home; small stuff, like Beast Boy and Cyborg bickering, or Starfire discovering something "new and glorious about Earth."

But this just felt…different. And Raven didn't like the feeling. She _did_ recognize where it was coming from though:

Robin.

Raven slipped out of bed, swathing herself quickly in her usual, dark blue cloak, before she slid the door open and glided silently down the hallway like a shadow. She had to admit, she felt a little awkward, being up so early. She was usually one of the last people up, preferring to dedicate a few hours to meditation, just to make sure her emotions were in check.

The main room was still rather dark, though a few distant rays of pale blue light were starting to creep across the floor. It was completely empty…except for the single figure standing before the wide glass windows, their silhouette just barely framed by moonlight.

"Hey," she murmured quietly, floating over to stand by her leader. "What's up? You're up a bit earlier than usual…"

Robin angled his head slightly, as though he were watching her out of the corner of his eye, though she couldn't really tell. It was just that mask…

_What does he have to hide? What lies behind the mask? _

"I just…I couldn't sleep."

Raven nodded, but said nothing. She already knew he was lying; she needed no powers to figure that out.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

She could never quite understand how Robin had the skill to see right through people and detect what they were really saying in their mind. It was extremely frustrating...

But also _informing…_

Was this one of the reasons that Robin was so easily provoked by Slade? Was that why he spent so much time attempting to discover what lay behind the madman's mask? She had to wonder…

"No. Not really."

He sighed.

"I thought so."

"It's…it's Slade, isn't it?" She muttered.

"…Yeah…it is," Robin growled, keeping his eyes completely focused on the still ocean that stretched in front of them.

Raven didn't bother to question him anymore. She didn't even try to enter his mind. It was surprisingly exhausting... She didn't think that a human mind could have so many layers, so much depth, even one as intelligent as Robin's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, as gently as her monotone voice would allow, without giving away too much feeling.

But from the way his shoulders stiffened as she said this, she already knew the answer.

"No. I'm fine."

He always said that. Frankly, she was still a bit too sleepy to bother pressing on.

"Okay. I'm going back to bed."

Robin only shrugged indifferently, mind already somewhere else.

**To be continued…**

Aargh! Another slow chapter! Curses! Oy. I'm sorry. This story is taking awhile to really pick up, and I sincerely apologize for that. Ah well…Please review! I really like to see what people think of my work.

Oh, by the way-this is not implying a Rob/Rae pairing, just to let you know. I just picked Raven because she's one of my favorite characters, and also because she's pretty much an expert when it comes to struggling emotions.

And, just in case any of you were wondering (cough cough, _Aquarius Gal,_ cough cough) there will be more Green Day stuff coming up. Hurrah!

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius

PS: Again, I'm SOOOO sorry this is slow. I **_PROMISE_** that it'll it pick up...soon.


	3. Calm before the Storm

Hello, again. (Groans and clutches at stomach.) I'm updating like heck to get to the good stuff, especially since this chapter is taking so freakin' long to get going. (Moans again.) Blegh. I just ate this huge amount of ice cream, chocolate, Oreos, and a lot more crap that I don't even want to think about…Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick…

By the way, **Remix 17**: I don't know if you caught what I wrote on the second chapter, but I'll just mention it again, just in case: I'm not a guy. Oh man-(holds stomach, and staggers to the bathroom.)

Chapter Three: Calm before the Storm…

"I know how to hurt,  
I know how to kill,  
I know what to show  
And what to conceal.  
I know when to talk  
And I know when to touch,  
No one ever died from wanting too much."

Garbage, "The World Is Not Enough."

_**Slade-**_

There are some places in the world, where light does not reach even the smallest corner. There are places in the world, full of darkness and death, places where the atmosphere has you drowning in its deepest despair.

It was there that Slade had made his most recent lair, and where he now stood, gazing apathetically at the bustling city's streets, full of cheerful, moving people.

Cheerful…and so...oblivious.

Though it repulsed the criminal to watch the scene in front of him, Slade was almost…_relying_ on their utter stupidity, in order to carry out his plan…if anyone suspected what was coming…it would never work…

But from the way things were going now, he seriously doubted that would happen. No one could figure it out, or had figured it out, and they never would…

Not even Robin.

Slade was rather disappointed with the boy's progress. In the end though, it wouldn't matter-he needed his teenaged foes to stay innocently clueless, even if he would've dearly loved to drop by and mess with their heads a bit.

Slade had to smile as his thoughts focused mainly on Robin. It was so easy to play with the young man's mind, so easy to manipulate and frustrate him.

Good…he was relying on that too.

This city wouldn't know what had hit it…it was too late.

Neither Robin, nor any of his little friends would be able to stop him this time.

It was too late…_Too late…_

_**Cyborg:**_

"HAHAHA! I got you now, you little green twerp!"

"Erg-no, you-ah!-don't!"

"C'mon, B.B. You could at least put up a _little_ bit of a challenge!"

"Cy, don't make me slug you! And I'll NEVER GIVE IN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU CAN'T-**WHAT!**"

"Oh yeah! I won! Booyah! Yeah, how do you like that!"

Beast Boy groaned and slumped down on the cough unhappily, grumbling under his breath, while Cyborg cackled manically to the side.

"Yeah! I beat you, I beat you!" Cyborg began dancing around the sullen Beast Boy in a circle, taunting him. Raven glanced over the top of her newest book, eyes narrowed slightly at Cyborg in irritation.

"Must you really do all of this over a stupid video game?" She asked testily. Even Cyborg stopped his victory celebration to stare open-mouthed at her.

"Are you crazy?" Beast Boy whispered. "Do you know exactly _what_ 'stupid video game' this is?"

Raven gave him a look that plainly said she didn't know and didn't really care. Unfortunately for her, the two boys didn't exactly catch her drift.

"This is Soul Calibur III, crazy! We've been waiting ages for this thing to come out! Now, be quiet," Beast Boy ordered, assuming a look of innocent bliss. "We must continue to play the sacred game…"

Cyborg, however, went over to join Raven at the food counter.

"What're you reading?"

"A Demon's Guide to Banishing Mortal Souls to the Fiery Realms of Hell," came the muttered reply from behind the thick volume.

Cyborg shook his head.

"Somehow, I had a feeling…so, how's Robin? He's sleeping in a bit later than usual, don't you think?"

Silence greeted this statement.

"Raven?"

The Goth sighed and, closing her book, set it down on the table, avoiding Cyborg's gaze.

"Rae, what is it?"

"I-I'm just…I'm just kind of worried about him."

"Why? What is it?"

Raven didn't answer.

"It's the Slade thing again, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I see…what happened?"

"I woke up this morning around five," she murmured, brushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "He was up, staring out the window, completely out of it. I tried talking to him, but…he's too focused on this obsession thing. I think he needs our help."

"Of course he does! He needs it more than ever now! But he just doesn't listen. We can't help him if he won't let us. If we don't know what's going on, we can't do anything for him."

"Who?"

Both Raven and Cyborg jumped, before turning towards the doorway to face a sleepy (and slightly bemused) Starfire.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously. "Is it something important?"

Cyborg and Raven exchanged barely noticeable glances with one another. Starfire wouldn't understand this kind of thing. It was probably best to keep it quiet for now.

If only they knew how much that decision would cost them…

"It's Robin," Raven said, thinking quickly. "He's still asleep. And we know it's your turn to make breakfast, and we seriously doubt he'd want to miss it, so-"

Starfire leapt into the air gleefully.

"Yes! Of course! I shall awaken him immediately!"

And she zipped off to his room.

_**Starfire-**_

The young alien knocked gently on her friend's door.

"Robin?"

The door slid open, admitting her, and she peered in curiously. The lights were off, though the hallway shed some illumination in on his room. The floor was cluttered with papers and spare newspaper clippings, and the bedcovers were strewn everywhere, as though someone had spent a restless night of sleeping.

But there was no Robin…

**To be continued…**

Ah, another chapter completed! This is going surprisingly fast! But that's probably only because I'm trying to keep **Alexnandru** alive so he can finish his stories…and to keep his rabid fans from killing me.

Anyway-I hope you liked this. I think it's going to get better from now on... (Crosses fingers, praying and begging.) I am off now, to read. I was at a book signing, for Eoin Colfer (how cool is that!) and I bought a load of his books, along with a new series that I'm starting, called "Cirque du Freak." It's good so far. All I know though, it that it's about vampires, and it's about to get gory very soon…I can hardly wait!

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	4. Omens

Hi there. Ah, I feel much better now…I just need to stay away from the junk food, and I'll be safe…for the moment. (Touches stomach nervously.) Anyway-I think this chapter is longer than the others. It was really funny because I was writing this today all during school, and my science teacher kept coming over to see if I was still working or not. He didn't mind though-he's really cool. Ah, well enough with the useless babbling:

**Remix 17:** Trust me, it's absolutely no problem. I'm not upset at all. And, I followed your advice and turned off that thing that blocks anonymous reviews…I honestly had no clue that stupid thing was on…

**Alexnandru:** Please! Try to relax! You say you're going to die from slow updates (though I don't think I'm THAT slow) but if you keep this up, I'M going to be the one dying. You're working my finger tips off! A person can only write so much! Still-I'm really flattered that you like my story so much. Yay!

**GDeacur:** Oops. Was I doing that filler stuff? Apologies…I guess Ch. 2 could qualify in that category…Yes, I am planning to name the first chapter…one of these days…glad you liked the song lyrics.

**Crazy Girl Person:** Aw, man, is it really? That just sucks, since I had some really good stuff planned…but… (Slyly) I don't suppose their banning quotes, or certain sentences out of books, does it? I found some great stuff in these books I've been reading and I want to put it at the beginning. (Then jumps to attention and begins to bow.) Yes, of course, your craziness. I LOVE your username!

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Four: Omens

**_?-_**

****The people of Jump City wandered up and down the street lazily, sometimes pausing occasionally to gaze into the window of a shop, while dark clouds crept across the sky, overshadowing the city in a menacing sort of way.

Some civilians were smart enough to carry an umbrella with them, anticipating the coming thunderstorm. Others, however, chose to believe that it would merely blow over and there was no reason to worry.

If they were to pause, if they were only to take a minute to gaze at the sky and study it carefully, they might have perceived what the storm clouds _really_ were:

An omen, hanging over their heads, waiting for something to happen, foreboding and black.

"Fools…"

They'd never see Slade's attack coming, until it hit them, full force. And by then, there would be nothing they could do to prevent it. Those pitiful, teeming masses would run (screaming their heads off most likely, as they usually did) for the heroes, the guardians of the city: The Teen Titans.

Unfortunately for them, the Titans would already be dead.

**_Slade-_**

****Though he had often lectured Robin many times on the subject, Slade was not as patient right now as he would have liked. However, since there was nothing he could do-at the moment, anyway-he struggled to release his tension in any possible means that he could.

In other words, pacing.

The soles of his boots clicked quietly against the cold floor, as he walked back and forth before the white screens in front of him. He would normally be watching his cameras and keeping tabs on all the recent events, but…

There was only so much time one could spend watching (and listening) to a little alien brat hysterically sobbing her eyes out.

He had to admit though; he was _very_ interested regarding Robin's whereabouts. Where would the boy go that was so important, he'd leave his team to defend the city by themselves…leaderless…He supposed the one called Cyborg would only be _too_ happy to fill in as a replacement leader…what an interesting revelation. He'd have to make a mental note of that for later.

The sound of someone approaching made him turn sharply. A single robot drone emerged from the shadows, and handed him a single tape, labeled, "Main City Surveillance."

"What the-"

**_Starfire-_**

****"R-R-Robin is gone!" Starfire bawled, tears streaming from her emerald eyes. Raven, nervous, tried to edge away from the other girl, but the alien only reached out, crushing the Goth in a hug of inhuman strength.

"Friend Raven, he is gone, and it is my entire fault!"

"Star-"

"I had only gone to awaken him from his slumber of the deep, and he was gone!"

"Starfire-"

"He is gone! He is gone! He is-"

"Starfire!" Raven barked abruptly. The Tameranian hiccupped but remained silent.

"Have you forgotten about his communicator?"

Starfire blinked slowly. Then she clapped her hands and shot into the air.

"Oh, yes! Quite wonderful, friend Raven! I shall contact him immediately!"

And she zipped off to the main computer. Raven waited until she had left the room, before turning to the closet behind the couch.

"You can come out now."

A trembling Beast Boy and Cyborg emerged, glancing around frantically.

"Is she gone?"

"Duh."  
Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief and collapsed wearily on a chair.

"Ugh, nothing is more nerve-wracking than a girl with that crazy, hormone…things…"

Raven gave the slightest shadow of a smile.

**_Robin-_**

****He was about to turn onto a side street when his communicator suddenly went off. Robin jumped in alarm, before reaching under his long, dark coat, where his utility was carefully concealed. He had had a feeling this would happen…

Part of him wanted to pick it up, but he knew that if he did, his friends would only pester him with questions until he told them where he was going…and if they found out where he was going, they'd only jump to conclusions.

He knew it was a stupid thing to do, especially if he needed to call for back up, but-what was the worst that could happen?

Famous last words…

Robin sighed and stretched his finger towards the "Off" button…

**_?-_**

****Nobody would pay attention to a stranger. Most of them just walked right by, blowing them off. Not that they honestly cared; though it would be _so_ amusing to whip off the disguise and cause mayhem, their identity needed, for the moment, to remain safely anonymous.

The streets were a little emptier now, probably because the lunch hour was rolling around. A couple of businessmen walked along the sidewalk, laughing about something…there were a few punks who looked like they were on drugs, a kid in a long coat with black, spiky hair, and a young woman in a neon green skirt…

Nothing terribly interesting…well, not yet anyway. Their trip to this miserable little hellhole of a civilization might actually be kind of fun…

So long as Slade was willing to bargain.

**_Starfire-_**

****The red-headed alien stared at the screen in confusion and horror. Robin's communicator was inaccessible.

"Robin," she whimpered. "What is going on?"

**_Slade-_**

****At first he saw nothing-well, nothing to really stir in interest. It was merely the same, boring old city scene.

Then-

A newcomer entered the camera's view. They were wearing a plain, brown coat, and they wore a plain black mask with slits for eyes, that covered their entire face, so no gender was distinguishable.

Slade watched carefully as the stranger strolled down the street in a seemingly aimless way. But, when they had reached the edge of the sidewalk, the stranger stopped and turned…staring straight at the camera, eyes glowing an eerie shade of orange behind the mask.

This was getting good…

And then, as fast as the stranger appeared, they disappeared, right into thin air. It seemed that his newest point of interest was a bit of a magician…or a telepath.

A moment later, the madman was shocked to find the shadowy stranger reappear right before the camera, even though Slade knew it was placed on one of the highest skyscrapers around.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson," they said in a garbled tone, not unlike the voice Robin had used when he was Red X. But that wasn't what caught his attention…

"Yes, Slade, I know who you are. Don't act so surprised, it doesn't suit you."

Slade, rather alarmed, (though he hated to admit it) tried to regain his composure.

"I know what you want, and I think I can help you get it."

Intriguing…

"I want the Titans dead, as do you. So…I was thinking of a _compromise._"

Slade leaned forward intently. This stranger might have something.

"My identity will remain secret for the time being, and I know you'll understand-"

He certainly did…  
"-But for now, you may refer to me as…Holocaust."

Now that was a name that he liked.

"We will not meet right away, as I have some business to attend to, but you will receive other tapes like these through your drones. Think about it."

The tape clicked off.

Slade didn't like having partners. If anything, they got in the way…but there might be a way…

He removed a blank sound tape and recorded two simple words:

"Agreed…_partner._"

**To be Continued…**

That was actually a pretty good chapter…and I worked darn hard on this so…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Oh, and by the way-my grade is taking this overnight trip (Wednesday-Friday.) So…obviously, I won't be able to post…never fear, however, for I shall be writing, even on the trip, every second I can get! Besides…we've got an eight hour bus ride just to _get_ there…not including traffic… (Sarcastically) **_Yay_**…

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	5. What ifs?

Hello, guys. I decided to be nice and leave you with one last chapter before I left for a little while.

**Alexnandru: **(edges away nervously.) Uh, great…at least you like it…As for the OC, well, it really depends on what you mean by fun…I'm trying to make this guy almost as bad as Slade…so, is that a good thing? Let me know. As for the name…I don't know if you got my email, but if you could, please don't use it…your rabid fan people would probably kill me for that too, because they'd think _I_ was the one who copied…which, in a way, I guess I did…whatever. I'd just appreciate it if you wouldn't. (Pauses gloomily.) That's the problem with being a new writer: you're basically a nobody.

**Crazy Girl Person:** Thanks. I'm still bowing constantly though. My parents and friends keep asking what the heck I'm doing…

Chapter Five: What if's?

**_Cyborg-_**

****"I don't believe it," Raven said immediately, even though Cyborg could already hear the doubt in her voice. "Robin wouldn't do that to us."

Beside her, Beast Boy was nodding furiously.

"I agree with Rae. There's no reason _why_ he would."

Cyborg glanced at Starfire; the young girl's usual look of joy had faded to a rare expression of misery, her shoulders hunched as she stared at the floor. He knew how much she cared about the Boy Wonder, and he hated seeing her so upset. If he could, he would've comforted her, but without Robin, he had to hold himself together-for the team, and himself.

"It is true," The alien whispered, jerking Cyborg back into reality again, "I do not know why he will not talk to us, but-but-"

Her lower lip quivered, and Raven moved forward to comfort her. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy retreated to the computer, where they would be safer. The changeling waited until Cyborg had logged onto the main system, before muttering out of the corner of his mouth:

"So, whaddya think? Why would he disconnect?"

Cyborg shook his head and sighed, staring hopelessly at the key board.

"You make it sound as if I know…Maybe…maybe he went out for a walk and didn't-didn't want to be disturbed," he finished lamely. Beast Boy looked as if he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and Cyborg couldn't blame him. It was a horrible excuse, and they both knew it. He just didn't want to think of all the darker situations that Robin could be in, even if it was more realistic.

"Well, maybe he was going somewhere, and he didn't want us to know about it? That could be something, right?"

Cyborg nodded absently, typing in the password that accessed al of the Titans' communicators.

"I guess that could be it…"

He selected Robin's only, trying to reach him. All he received was a blank, monotone buzzing. Beast Boy, behind him, sighed and sagged wearily in his seat.

"I guess that's it then. Robin's gone."

Cyborg bit his lip, thinking. An idea was starting to creep into his head, though he didn't like where it was going at all. But if it meant the possibility of finding their friend…

"What-" He checked quickly to make sure Starfire was still crying, and then lowered his voice. "What if _Robin_ wasn't the one who turned it off?"

Beast Boy blinked.

"What're you talking abou-" It hit Beast Boy all of the sudden, and he gasped.

"Oh no; you don't think…not _Slade_?"

Cyborg shifted in his seat.

"I don't know, man. For all we know, I could be wrong, and he'll come walking through that door right now."

Beast Boy shook his head, attempting a casual smile.

"But, dude, Slade's been quiet for…_ages._"

Cyborg frowned and said slowly:

"Yeah I know. That's what worries me."

**_Holocaust-_**

The suspense was killing him, as though it were a knife being run slowly across his throat. Even though he'd only arrived in Jump a couple of hours ago, he could barely wait to let his powers loose and unleash a living hell on the whole place. But his daydreams of death and carnage were not enough to keep him satisfied; they merely whet his appetite.

From his position, in the darkness of a nearby alley, he could see that cars were jammed into the street for at least a mile in either direction

Rush Hour. Ha.

He supposed there had probably been an accident somewhere up ahead, and that this was the cause of all the traffic. What a shock these people would get when the _real_ "accident" happened.

Holocaust grinned as he stared hungrily out at all those citizens, ramming on their horns as often as they could, as if they thought it would make things go faster. He supposed, in a way, he was rather fond of them and their stupidity…fond in a very twisted way…

He'd have to wait, though. Now was not the time…on the other hand-

What if Slade was taking so long to respond because he wanted to see what he was made of? And if that was so, what better way to attract his attention then to give a full demonstration of his "unique" talents? Maybe there was a chance to have some fun before he had to really get down to business-

"Oy! Whaddya think you're doing here?"

A tattooed, muscle bound punk swaggered up behind Holocaust, confidence on his pit-bull face, while his goons (equally ugly) followed, forming a half circle around the alley's exit.

They thought they could trap him that easily. How cute.

The leader staggered forward a few more steps; it was obvious that he'd been drinking from the way he slurred his words and the smell on his breath.

"What you think you're doing on my territory?" He grumbled, a wicked smile making its way onto his face. His gang mimicked him. Holocaust, however, only stood there watching him for the longest time; he said nothing, didn't even move an inch. No emotion whatsoever. Nothing.

Rather unnerved, the gang leader tried again.

"N-nobody goes on our territory. We-" His fierce grin widened. "-We kill you now."

The stranger stared a few moments longer, eyes beginning to glow an odd, orange color before he said simply:

"Go ahead and **_try_**."

The punk paused. The tone of the man's voice sounded odd, like he was trying to repress something…It sure didn't sound like fear, though… He paused for a few more minutes, thinking hard. And then it hit him: the man was holding back _laughter_. But why would he laugh when he was outnumbered by several thugs, who wouldn't think twice about killing him? You'd have to be totally insane…

A sick feeling surged through his stomach, and he was positive that it wasn't the affects from the alcohol.

"Hey, guys-" He began slowly, as he backed away. "-We probably should-"

He never finished his sentence, for at that very moment, the alleyway exploded in a burst of fire and smoke.

**_Robin-_**

****The curved, metal 'S' was still exactly where he left it, nearly a year ago. But he couldn't let it go…not just yet. Everything was quieter here now, ever since that fateful day when he had escaped from that torture…only to enter another nightmare, this one longer and more painful…and he had to wonder if he'd ever wake up.

Robin took a few steps forward, letting the familiarity of the place wash over him like a wave. Every step he took, his heart leapt, just waiting for Slade to leap out of the shadows and attack…Who would've thought that, of all the places in the world, this was the one he actually thought about more often than all the others?

Every object that he touched was accompanied by another memory, each worse than the other…His friends told him to drop it, Batman said he'd get over it-heck, _he'd_ even tried convincing himself that it wasn't worth it.

But he was guessing that it would take a lot longer to forget this.

He reached into his coat pocket, slipping his mask on over his eyes again (He'd had to remove it when he went on the streets, to avoid attracting attention) before returning once again to the 'S' on the floor, staring long and hard.

He should leave it there, where it could rust and eventually crumble…it would ease some of the tension he'd felt for awhile. It'd make him feel slightly better, to know that a part of the pain he'd felt during his apprenticeship was gone, even if it was only a very small part…the scars, both emotional and physical, though…they'd never stop haunting him…

Against his better judgment, Robin picked it up and pocketed it, before returning to his exploration of Slade's former lair, knowing (Or rather, hoping) that there was something there that would reveal his enemy's identity.

Little did he know…?

**_Slade-_**

"Impressive…very impressive," Slade murmured to no one in particular as he stared at his screens, captivated by the powerful blaze that had now engulfed nearly half a city block. Pleas for help and horrified sobbing rang in his ears like a wonderfully conducted symphony.

Now all that remained were the Titans. Slade could barely contain his excitement at the thought of pitting the heroes against this new foe. If Holocaust succeeded in the imminent battle, then Slade was willing to talk. However, if the stranger didn't…Then fine-why did it matter to him?

He was pulled away from the sight of the fire, by a smaller screen clicking open to the right, displaying a birds-eye-view of the city; a single red dot was shown speeding along the underground towards the surface.

"What the hell?"

Slade paused, perplexed. It was a tracker…but for whom? He hadn't used one of them for awhile, the minimum being a month of two. So…?

Then, a small, sinister smile crept across the face behind the mask.

"Hello…_Robin._"

**To be Continued…**

Note: I would just like to make it clear that I got up very early to write this, so I'd still have time to pack, and shower, and eat…all that crap, so if this chapter completely sucks, I understand.

Please review: I'd really like to come home and find at least a few reviews…

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	6. Fallen Angel

Ah, hello all! So good to see your smiling, happy faces! Wait…

Well, anyway, for those of you who were reading along earlier, I would just like to state that the trip I went on was okay, aside from being completely pointless. The best part was probably the time we spent at the hotel with the water wars in the pool, (boy vs. girls, but it wasn't fair-we were outnumbered…I still smell like chlorine) getting drunk on Cherry Coke and tearing apart the room with my friend, (our other roomies thought we were nuts…which we are) forming the "Pop-Tart bandits," (hee hee! Err…don't ask) and getting my head squashed in the middle of the night (Err…again, don't ask.) The only bad part was that out of all of us, I was the one who stayed up the latest (writing my fingers off by writing this chapter for a certain evil Overseer, **Alexnandru**!)

Yes, well…shutting up now.

**Azarathangel:** YAYAYAYAYAY! You dropped by! Three cheers-HURRAHS! And, since we're on the subject of "hurrahing"…YES! CIRQUE DU FREAK IS ONE OF THE BEST FREAKIN' (forget the really lame joke...) BOOK SERIES I HAVE EVER READ! I just left off at the end of Book 5 and the suspense is totally killing me! I must get to the bookstore tomorrow! (Cackles evilly, and searches for broom.)

**Tkitty:** Thank you, thank you, I'll be here for awhile (Thankfully, there is no more school trips scheduled! I'll have plenty of time to write!) As for the main characters and the killing-you'll probably spazz. But you're just going to have to _trust_ me.

**Insanity 101:** I honestly don't have a clue if the 'S' thing was a tracker or not. I thought it would make sense-after all, it's _Slade_. Thank you for all of your compliments. I was really scared that I was screwing this whole thing up. (Breathes a sigh of relief.) As for Robin-I see your point. He probably should have thought of that… he is rather distracted though…

**To lazy sorry:** AHHH! Too many questions! Slow down! All right-Slade and Robin will be meeting VERY soon. Trust me (What kind of apprentice fic would this be if the two didn't meet?) Holocaust has yet to play a very important role. You shall see, you shall see… (I love being cryptic.) And for the last question-I hope you were joking. What kind of writer would I be if I just told you the entire plot! (I like your name too…heh heh…ah well, I'm weird.)

**Alexnandru:** Oooh, sorry about the knee. How the heck did that happen-again! What on earth do you do for fun? …'Course, I can't talk…And yes for the cliffhanger-HA! I laugh at you! Serves you right, you evil slave driver! No, I'm kidding…when you finish this chapter though, you probably will hate me…

**Aquarius Gal:** Hi! I was wondering where you'd gone! Enjoy this next chapter!

**Remix 17: **Holocaust? Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought somebody would probably get confused by that…Remember that "question mark" character in Chapter 3? That's him. He would be my OC. As for the partner thing… (Slyly) You're a smart one, aren't you?

As for you, **Pickles12** and **Cheerin4danny:** Thanks for your compliments. I really appreciate them. BTW, C4D? (Apologies for the abbreviation) Do you write Danny Phantom fics? I've been DYING to find some in that category.

**WARNING!** Since I don't know how to rate individual chapters yet, I would like to make this clear: this upcoming chapter isn't _bad_…but I would just like to warn all of you with a tendency to not like rather violent stuff…just a friendly heads up.

Enjoy…

Chapter Six: Fallen Angel

_**Slade-**_

It wasn't as if he doubted the boy's honor, quite the opposite, really; his blackmail was too powerful for Robin to forget or resist. He just didn't _trust_ him…if that made any sense at all. The only way to make sure Robin was focusing on his job was to make sure he could keep an exact pinpoint on his location.

Slade kept the tracking screen open, keeping an eye on his apprentice's movements. It was compelling, actually, to know that Robin had _willingly_ revisited the old haunt…and had actually taken the 'S.' Fascinating…

Apparently, the boy was rushing towards the surface-no doubt he heard the screams or felt some sort of sign connected to the human bonfire that Holocaust had started. Wouldn't Robin and his little team get a surprise when they figured out this blaze hadn't actually been a mistake?

And, if Holocaust was _really_ so eager to make a deal, all he had to do was win this fight.

"This should be good…"

_**Robin-**_

****He hadn't felt it much in the beginning. If he had, he probably disregarded it-blamed it on nerves or some other excuse. But by and by, he noticed it was getting distinctly warmer; too warm to ignore, anyway.

Robin hurtled along the length of the sewer tunnel, coat streaming out behind him like a banger. Though the situation was uncertain, there was no reason why he shouldn't hurry, just in case: better safe than sorry. Experience had taught him that.

Too bad that experience would never be able to prepare him for what would happen next.

_**Holocaust-**_

****This was more like it: red and yellow terror consuming buildings and life like a demon out of Hell. The ripe scent of burning flesh burned into his nostrils, making his mouth water. There was so much death in the air; he could already taste it.

Holocaust wandered down the crumbling street, whistling tunelessly, pausing every so often to nudge a dead body with his foot. None of them met his qualifications, and then-

He grinned wickedly, as he stopped before the body of a young man, just barely alive. The skin on his face was blistered and broken, raw from the heat. The man blinked, eyes filmy as he neared death, but he managed to choke out-along with a lot of blood-:

"W-What's going on?"

Holocaust ignored him and, laying a palm on the man's chest, began to press. Hard.

The man began screaming as the demon pushed, hand digging through skin and bone, blood everywhere, savoring the energy that shot through him-

A bolt of green lightening slashed through the air, sending him flying. He blinked a few times before picking himself up, squinting as he attempted to locate its source.

A group of four teens emerged from the billows of smoke that cloaked the city, choking it with smog: a cybernetic human, a green-skinned boy, a Goth, and a red-headed girl, green energy gathering about her hands. He was guessing she was the one that had blasted him. All in all, it was a rather dramatic entrance; he'd give them that much.

"Hello, Titans. Nice night for a fire, eh?"

The machine/human's eyes burned with a light to rival the orange tongues that glittered about them.

"You monster, what've you done?"

Holocaust raised his hands in an innocent way.

"I did nothing! I just had a bit of fun!"

The boy glowered, before yelling:

"Titans! Go!"

_**Raven-**_

****She had guessed that this new man would present a challenge…just not this difficult!

The dark stranger whirled about with incredible reflexes, swiping at her and her friends with fistfuls of fire. She just barely moved out of the way to avoid an attack.

Cyborg aimed his arm cannon carefully, shooting at the stranger's head, but it did no good. Also, with all the fire and smoke around, it made it even harder to keep her concentration on him. It seemed he had the ability to melt into the flames about him.

She was preparing to attack when Cyborg turned around quickly and snapped:

"Raven! Put the fire out!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know! Rip some of the plumbing out of the street and spray it everywhere!"

Raven raised her hands and sent dark power at the ground. It might have worked, had the stranger not smashed her into the side of a nearby building.

"Sorry," he said mockingly. "But I'm too amused to have it all stop now."

Beast Boy, transforming into a tiger, growled and leapt-claws gleaming-at the stranger; he jumped quickly out of the way and sent the changeling flying with a sharp kick to the side. Her friend moaned and tumbled onto the sidewalk.

The demoness made sure that Starfire was holding the villain off, before she glided over to Beast Boy.

"You okay?"

He grimaced as he touched his chest.

"I think he broke one of my ribs. That guy's got one heck of a kick."

Raven nodded seriously and laid one of her palms on his injury. She waited a moment, and then said, with approval:

"It's healed."

Beast Boy thanked her, before taking on the form of a grizzly and lumbering back into battle.

Raven turned, ready to try her task of putting out the fire again…

And several things all happened at once.

_**Starfire-**_

****She flung as many starbolts as she could, continuously struggling to dodge the strange man's attacks.

There were footsteps, then-

"Guys! I-"

Starfire turned immediately to face Robin, eyes bright with joy. The other Titans looked equally as shocked yet pleased.

"Friend Robin, you are all right!"

Robin grinned.

"Yeah, I'm okay-Star, watch out!"

Then alien switched her gaze back to the present enemy a moment too late.

Burning heat engulfed her, scorching her flesh. Her eyes were rolling in her head, and her lips cracked and bled, dribbling blood across her chin. Every particle of her body was in unbearable pain, while spider-webs crept along her limbs. Someone was screaming-screaming louder than she'd ever heard in her life.

She heard hysterical cackling, and the sound of wind rushing off to her left…she was falling, falling…but one person's voice penetrated all the noise hammering in her ears:

"_STARFIRE!"_

And then darkness.

**To be Continued…**

(Smiles serenely.) I'm so evil. Please review.

PS: I would just like to make one thing clear right now-I read pairings. I don't write them. So if you're getting any ideas...

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	7. Deal

Hello, all! I've been very bad, leaving all you guys to wait for so long. I'm sorry. First, I was posting the first chapter of another story, and then I had to take a break from the computer, because my eyeballs were rotting out my ears…and _then_ I got the idea for an awesome one-shot that I think all of you will like…or at least hoping, anyway. And THEN, I had to concentrate on my school work, and then I wasn't getting enough sleep, and then the computer started acting weird…I haven't been having the greatest luck lately.

Chapter Seven: Deal

_Fool: A victim of a joke or trick; dupe._

(The definition might give you a little clue towards Holocaust, eh?

_**Holocaust-**_

****Darkness fell over Jump City, but the fire still burned brightly, even as it was slowly being put out by the fire fighters. Though the casualties of his menace failed to impress him, he couldn't help but feel a stab of pride as he listened to sobs and shouts of horrified shock, off in the distance.

It'd take awhile for his energy to return though, especially since he'd used almost all of it up destroying that section of the city; on the bright side, the human pain he had stolen from the young man would help strengthen him more quickly than usual. That was one of the things that made Holocaust different: The only way for him to really survive was to feed off the suffering of a human soul.

…His fight with the Titans had been a little fun, if not disappointing. He'd expected a bit more from them…however, it only went to show that the stories about them weren't true; if they had been, the five should've been able to take him and his fire out in less than three minutes…Shame. He'd been looking forward to meeting them.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no time for him to dwell on the previous events that day. Right now, he could only afford to concentrate on one thing: His meeting with Slade.

He was hoping that at least the rumors about the mastermind were true. It was said that Slade would kill you as soon as look at you; that he was ten times stronger than the average man; he'd even heard that the man was-Holocaust smiled with excitement at the idea-_immortal._

It was mind-boggling, just imagining the kind of destruction that Slade could create, given the right chance. In a way, this was probably why Holocaust was willing to bargain: Slade was hell-bent on having the city (If gossip was correct.) The only thing that stood in his way: The Teen Titans.

So…if the other Titans were like that red-headed girl he'd blasted earlier, it would be only too easy to destroy them. And, after the heroes were dead, Slade could do whatever he pleased. As for himself…Holocaust gave another twisted smile; to put it simply, it'd just been _too_ long since he had settled down last.

Holocaust glanced at the city clock behind him. Two minutes to midnight…

_**Slade-**_

****He hadn't just picked the docks for old time's sake. The entire atmosphere was dark and quiet, shrouded in shadow-partly the reason why he had picked it as an entrance into his lair.

He had watched Holocaust's entire performance against the Titans, right until the very last second, when the villain had teleported, fleeing the scene.

He smirked behind the mask, as he recalled-in vivid detail- the particular attack on Starfire and the devastation on her friends' faces…Robin would never be able to forgive himself if that silly little girl died, knowing that it was his fault…

What an interesting thought. He would have to pursue it later on. But for now, there was business to attend to.

Slade watched from his perch atop one of the dock's buildings, as the mysterious stranger stepped into view, glancing this way and that, searching for a glimpse of Slade.

Far off in the city, the clock struck 12:00.

_**Robin-**_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

The air in here was so thick, he wouldn't have been surprised if he was able to reach out and feel it. Every breath or sigh that was emitted seemed to be layered in unrest and fear…

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Their eyes burned holes in him, deeper than they could have predicted; their gazes were filled with such painful accusation, that he couldn't bear to look at them, so he stared solemnly at the floor…

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Starfire's entire body was covered with bleeding, ugly blisters, and her skin was scorched a horrible black and red. Clear pus oozed here and there; her long, beautiful hair had to be cut by the doctors, after they had managed to put the fire out on it, and it clung in short, dark clumps to her skull.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Robin closed his eyes, trying to forget Star's shrill screams that were still echoing around his brain, attempting to ignore the incessant 'beeping' of the machine that reported his friend's faint heartbeat…God, he hoped she lived…he'd never forgive himself if she died…

He'd seen this happen to people back in Gotham, all those years ago; helping Batman, he'd been required to assist the injured to hospitals…it was disturbing, to think he'd gotten used to the sight of blood at such a young age. He'd seen people with wounds exactly like these, after explosions from bombs and what not…unless by some miracle, he highly doubted she would make it.

He'd like to look on the side of optimism, to believe in the happier, fantasy side of life. But after his parents, after all those times he'd spent telling himself lies late at night, and building up an illusion that they'd come back and take him home…it got too hard, all too easy. Fiction was nice, but it wasn't reality.

After what was like a century of silence, Robin coughed and said quietly:

"I'm sorry…she w-wouldn't be here if I hadn't been so…" His voice trailed off miserably, and he looked up into the faces of his three other friends; Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't meet his gaze, but Raven's lips looked white, as if she were struggling to hold something back…tears? Anger?

Robin paused, giving her the open chance to rant and scream at him, even if he did know Rae better than that; she would try to control and hold it in as best as she could.

"Just say it," he grumbled wearily. "Just tell me what you're thinking…"

Raven took a deep breath and said tightly:

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going? _Maybe_ if you hadn't gone sneaking around, and left us behind like you always do, Starfire wouldn't be close to death right now."

Robin sighed, and Raven seemed to get even angrier as his sign of weakness.

"You never trust us, no matter what; not with your own, stupid, personal problems, not with your past, not with Slade! You call us your friends, but if you can't tell us anything so we can help you, what good are we? And now, because of you…S-Starfire's dying…"

She gave a muffled moan and drifted over to the window to think. Robin glared at the other two boys' hunched forms on the other side of the hospital bed.

"You wanna yell at me too?" He demanded angrily, his anxiety getting the better of him for the moment. "Well? Do you? Come on-I'm open to criticism. Come on! What are you, afraid? Tell me what you think of me! Do it, what's holding you back!"

Nobody answered.

Robin sighed again, before growling a quick, "I'm going out for a walk," and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he left.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_**Holocaust-**_

****He was about to actually resort calling out for Slade, half wondering if the mastermind had forgotten about their meeting, when a dark form swung down from the roof, flipped, and landed in a cat-like position in front of him. There was no mistaking that orange and black mask.

Holocaust tucked his gloved hands into the pockets of his trench coat casually, pretending to survey Slade with cool interest; his little act was used partly to impress Slade, and partly to help him ignore the crazed thudding of his heart as he stood, barely two yards away from one of the most famous murderers in the history of the world…within the confines of his pocket, he pinched his side, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Meanwhile, Slade was sizing him up and down, though Holocaust had no idea what the other man was thinking; even the expression within his cold, gray eye was flat, revealing nothing. The effect was unnerving.

Holocaust, unknowing of what he was supposed to do or say, didn't know what else to do, except stick his hand out. Slade didn't take it, choosing instead to say:

"I watched your fight. Not bad…not bad at all…"

Holocaust couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

"All in a day's work; I'm glad you enjoyed it so much…so…Slade Wilson: mercenary, alias-Deathstroke, the Terminator…"

"I'm impressed that you know so much about me. I must enquire though: Why?"

"I heard about you, thought you'd be an interesting person to _talk_ with. I make a point of finding out about the people that I deal with. I am-"

"-Holocaust; pyromaniac and insomniac; the only way you can live is to feed off of other people's suffering, so that would also make you a bit of a parasite."

Holocaust's eyes gleamed, and he said jokingly:

"No secrets here, eh?"

Slade only nodded quietly, never moving his gaze. Holocaust cleared his throat and said finally:

"Look, I don't know about you, but I have no patience in some matters, this being one of them. Now, let's cut the crap; I know you want to destroy this…_city-_" Holocaust sneered the last word as if he didn't think Jump deserved even a name like that. "-The only problem is the-"

"-Titans. Tell me, Holocaust, exactly how were you hoping to help _me_?"

"I can get rid of the Titans for you, giving you a clear path to destroy this wretched little place once and for all. You saw what I did to that alien girl."

"Hmmm…interesting," Slade mused. "But not all the Titans are quite as weak as she is…"

A short, frenzied segment of beeping interrupted the conversation, and Holocaust jumped into a ready stance. Slade, however, only brought his wrist up, examining what looked like a watch to the other man, and then nodded, before turning back to the villain before him and saying:

"All right; but before we strike any real bargain, I'd like a…_trial period._ I want to see you fight one of the more powerful Titans and win. If you can do that, we have a deal."

Holocaust blinked.

"What? A trial period? What do you think I am, some sort of-"

The fire-thrower's furious protest faltered as Slade gave him a swift, piercing look, and Holocaust said meekly:

"Right. Which Titan?"

Slade paused for a moment, before announcing:

"Cyborg-if you can defeat him, I'll consider our bargain. If not…" He shrugged and began walking away. "You'll be dead."

"_Great_…Hey! Where are you going?"

Slade glanced over his shoulder and said casually:

"Just…off to visit an old _student_ of mine…"

**To be Continued…**

The stage has been set…the pieces are in motion…Yes; the next chapter _should _be a Robin and Slade confrontation, unless I drag it out another chapter...I think I've got a firm grip where this story shall going, so I shall be updating like a maniac…

**Everybody whose been asking this stupid question, read this:** (Sighs, frustrated, and says in a painstakingly slow voice): _Look._ I can NOT tell you what Holocaust's role will be, NOR can I tell what will happen in future chapters. Exactly what kind of writer would I be if I spelled the entire plot out for you!

Anyway: please review! As I said before-I will be posting as much as I can, especially since I made you wait so long, but I also want to put out some new stuff.

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	8. No

Hi…not really in a chatting mood at the moment...I think I may be an insomniac…either that or a vampire…

**Azarathangel:** Hey. I'm really glad you like the story, especially since you usually don't go for fics like this. And, have no fear, for Raven may have a bigger part to play than you think!

**Kazzy:** (Wink, wink.) How did you know! Yeah…Glad you like this; I'm going to update sooner now, but you'll have to give me a break for tomorrow night. I'll be gone for the night, but as soon as I get back in the morning, I'll post. Have no fear.

**Cheerin4danny:** Yeah, I know how much a finger burn can suck. I tried as best as I could to imagine how I would look and how I would feel, and then transferred that to Starfire. I do that a lot with my characters, in and out of Fanfiction. It helps you to understand your characters better. And, of course: poor Robin…

**Pickles12 and Spud 1359:** Hey, Spud. Nice to meet you-and I'm glad you're reading. The more the merrier. Anyway: The student is Robin. Also, Slade usually tests people before he makes any sort of bargain with them. Now, about Cyborg…I thought someone would ask that. I chose Cy for a few reasons: 1) I might've picked Raven, but personally, I'm a bit too attached to go after her just yet. Plus, it'd sort of suck if two girls got hurt at the same time. 2) Slade probably has no respect for Beast Boy, regarding him as if he's the weakest of the group. No real threat there, according to him. 3) I think that, if Cyborg really had the chance to cut loose, he'd be a pretty darn good fighter. Besides: he'd also replace Robin as the automatic replacement leader. Now, **Pickles12:** Starfire? _Will_ she be all right? Hmmm…interesting question, no?

**Alexnandru:** Hey, man. Yeah…Slade didn't send Holocaust after Robin because he wants to deal with him first. He's got to…mess with his mind a bit, to twist Robin's thinking a bit…screwing up his thinking…plus he's never really been one to pass up an opportunity to meet with his "apprentice." Slade Wilson-Deathstroke? Hmm…yeah, the name sounds familiar…oh yeah! He's that guy that was reviewing "Not Again," and was trying to get you to work on a story with him...He's writing now? Weird... Why do you ask?

**Anzu:** (Growls.) I TOLD you not to call me that at school today…

…I feel like crap.

Chapter Eight: No

**_Robin-_**

****He hadn't really realized how much energy had been building up inside him until he finally got the chance to release it. He'd started off walking, trying to avoid the ruined area, but everywhere he went, barricades of dirty, fear-stricken people blocked his way, begging for help, and firefighters asked politely (though Robin detected a hint of pleading in their voices) if he could assist them with their job of putting out the remaining fires.

No matter where he turned, screams broke through the air, adults and children alike, desperately calling out names of the people they belonged to, reaching out for that faint sliver of hope…He'd never felt so much loss trapped within one place, and the very effect was slowly suffocating from it.

Robin retreated to the rooftops, where he burst out into a frenzied run, as though he were being chased by an enemy that wasn't there. The air up here was clearer and cooler, and less contaminated with smoke; it gave him a chance to let his mind wander, from the injured Starfire, laying half dead in a hospital room, to the now surprisingly distant subject of Slade, to the utter anger and pain he'd heard in Raven's voice, to the new villain that had entered only today.

Who was this guy-if he even deserved to be referred to as a human being-? Was he after the same old, newbie villain thing: "I have come to take over your city, surrender now or die"? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't…

So, why'd he feel he was leaning more towards the "no"? Robin had a knack for picking things out in people, like their personalities, and this guy seemed smarter than all the other weirdoes, such as Control Freak, or Johnny Rancid.

The last thing he needed in his life was another Slade…

Robin skidded to a halt at the very end of a skyscraper, surveying the place that had been his home for the past two years. Though most of it was still in tact, blackened buildings and tendrils of thick smoke clouded his lungs and vision. Who knew how many people had died? The idea haunted him…

_This isn't your fault._

How could his conscience be so sure? What if he hadn't left his friends behind, where would he be then? Would all this have happened? Would Starfire be in her current condition? His head ached so badly…

He turned rubbing his head with his palm, and a black fist slammed into his face, knocking him over the side of the roof.

_**Cyborg-**_

****Raven was still standing by the window, and her glare hadn't let up even a fraction of an inch. Beast Boy kept glancing edgily at Cyborg out of the corner of his eye, silently asking which one of them should make the first move. Personally, he didn't know how to respond. Everything was going so wrong…Were the Titans even a team anymore? What team could exist without trust tying together all the loose ends? He sighed, ran a hand over his forehead to clear away sweat, before he cleared his scratchy throat and said:

"Y'know, Rae…maybe you were a bit too hard on Rob-"

Raven turned her head slowly, the look in her eyes freezing him on the spot.

"I'm supposed to take this lightly? My friend and team mate is as good as dead, and all you're worried about is me being too _harsh?_ There is no excuse for his actions, and you know it!"

The vase carefully placed on the bedside table exploded, smoldering lilies falling gently to the floor. Beast Boy squeaked in surprise, but said nothing.

"Raven…I-I know that what Robin did wasn't right…disconnecting his communicator, not telling us where he went…it isn't right. But he's our friend. He deserves the chance to explain his side of the story to us, no matter what we think."

Raven narrowed her eyes, thinking.

"But we don't know where he is…again. What now? At least one of us has to stay with Star, in case the doctors come back and ask some questions."

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy, who remained silent, though he had a slight begging look in his eyes. And personally, Raven was in a bad enough mood as it was. She might blow Robin up before they even got the chance to speak with him. So…

"I'll do it."

Cyborg turned and pushed the door open, heading out into the city to find his friend…but he'd find a lot more than that…

_**Holocaust-**_

****He could hear the kid coming almost a mile before he actually came into sight. That was another thing about the fire-thrower: years of experience and harnessing his powers had also given him the chance to sharpen his senses, mainly in the areas of hearing and sight. It gave him an advantage when it came to tracking and hunting…human beings, that is.

A glimpse of silver caught his eyes, and Holocaust ducked behind an electrical generator on the roof, watching the Titan pass by…Idiot. He'd never see him coming. Holocaust gathered a gentle glow to his fingers…the boy's back was to him…he jumped forward, ready for the fight to begin-

_**Robin-**_

****He was falling through the air, hurtling towards the ground at a break neck speed-

_Just like your parents…_

"NO!"

Robin whipped his jumpcord out of his utility belt and shot wildly, praying to God above that it would hook onto something before it was too late-

A shuddering jerk yanked him sharply to the left, swinging towards the side of a building-he was going to splatter on the stainless windows, like an insect on a windshield-

Robin pushed his legs in front of him, bracing himself for impact. He hit the windows full force and went flying through, landing behind a desk. An office building, with a faint smell of something musty and old in the air…oh well; He'd been in worse.

Brushing dark hair out of his face, Robin crept to the edge of the broken window, peering at the building he'd just been smacked off of. Who'd done it? He hadn't tripped-his sense of balance, and the aching lump on his forehead rejected that theory. What the hell had happened?

There seemed to be nothing up there at first…and then, Robin thought he glimpsed a dark, imposing shadow, right before it melted into the shadows…

"Oh no…"

He hurried away from the window quickly.

_Maybe Slade hadn't noticed him?_

Yeah. Right.

Robin would've used his jumpcord to get out, but there was still the chance that Slade was waiting for him to do that. Better to take the stairs or elevator…

Stairs would take a bit too long for his liking, seeing as he was so high up, but in the elevator, there was a better chance of getting caught. Of course, in the elevator, there were various escape routes, and the stairs didn't really offer that much room for fighting…

Robin crossed to the chromium doors, jabbing the button quickly with his finger. He bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as he waited; every second that the elevator took to get here was another second that Slade could creep up on him. He didn't want to see Slade that badly.

Finally, the metallic doors shuddered open, and Robin took a step forward, but gasped and came to stop at a screeching halt.

Slade stood in the doorway's frame, his single, granite colored eye as cold as ever.

"Robin: Good to see you again."

"No…"

_**Cyborg-**_

****Duck, turn, roll, swipe-damn, he'd missed-punch, kick, turn again-

WHAM!

Cyborg flew backwards into the short cement wall that bordered the edge of the roof; he could hear it crack audibly beneath his weight. This guy was almost as bad as Slade…

"You ready to give in?" Holocaust asked tauntingly, sending a ripple of anger up Cyborg's spine. The teen lunged at the mocking form in front of him, hands ready to tear him in half. Both of them hit the rooftop with a smack, and Cyborg drew back his fist to punch-

His hand went right through the other man's head, leaving a dent in the concrete.

"What!"

"You should be careful-" Cyborg turned around and received another hit that sent him flying. "-Things aren't always what they appear."

Cyborg groaned, reaching for the roof border for support…

Only it wasn't there.

He fell himself slipping, and grabbed wildly for a hand hold of some sort but there was none.

Wind whistled in his ears and he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest-right before he hit the ground with a sickening crack.

The last thing he saw was a spiral of fire, heading towards him like a symbol of death.

Then his eyes closed, and he knew no more.

**To be Continued…**

This one's a bit shorter than the others, so I'm sorry about that. God…I feel miserable…I really hope I don't get sick. I've got things I have to do tomorrow…

Please review.

Over and Out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	9. Your Fault

Hello, once again. Things might be a little weird for a few days; my computer at home can't access the Internet, so I have to use this retarded, really outdated computer (I can't do anything but write and play solitaire on it), and then save my work on a disk and update my story from school. Hectic, no? It's driving me absolutely nuts…I gotta get my own personal computer/laptop sometime soon…

**Alexnandru:** Heh, heh, heh…yeah, I'm very evil. But it's fun. Why do you think so many people do it to their readers? It gives you this very smug, satisfying feeling, even if you receive death threats from your readers. _Ahem_-speaking of which…

**Pickles12 and Spud:** For Spud: hey, it's the least I can do. Besides-I like talking to people. According to the description of Aquarians, we have a problem not being able to shut up…yeah, that sounds like me…sort of. Pickles12: I'm really glad that you still like this.

**Anzu:** (Grabs Anzu by the throat and begins beating the crap out of him.) AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I told you not to call me that, you little-!

**Kazzy:** Thanks; oh, BTW, I didn't get sick (Hurrah!) but I appreciate the concern. Hope you like this chapter!

Well…honestly, I can't think of anything else to say. So, on with the story! This is the major Slade and Robin confrontation that you guys have all been waiting for, so I hope you like it!

Chapter Nine: Your Fault

**_Robin-_**

****"You look surprised, Robin. I'm disappointed."

Robin could only shake his head, trying to fight off the numbing horror that was griping him.

"You didn't honestly think I'd forgotten about you, or your little friends, did you? A shame; a former apprentice of mine should have known better."

That got him: Robin opened his mouth to respond angrily, but Slade delivered a swift kick to his body, sending him crashing into a desk, knocking the wind out of him.

"After all the plans of mine that you've foiled, destroying all my chances for control, you didn't think I'd just walk away, did you?" Slade asked in mock innocence, taking a slight step towards the teen's crumpled form.

Robin managed to cough enough air into his lungs to respond with:

"I always knew you'd come back. Not-" He struggled to inhale. "-Not that-stupid…"

"I didn't think so."

Robin pushed himself up, using the desk for support, and stood facing his enemy, swaying a bit.

"Hm. I thought you could take a bit more than that; that's twice you've let my expectations down, Robin. I taught you better than that."

Robin answered by snatching a mug from a nearby coffee machine and hurled it at Slade with undeniable force. It passed through the man and hit the interior of the elevator wall, leaving a noticeable dent. Robin blinked.

"What the-"

"Careful, Robin-" A fist caught him in the back of the head, sending him to the floor. "-You should be a bit more careful than that."

Robin turned to face the real Slade-or was it? The image flickered and died in front of him, a strange sort of emptiness replacing it.

Great. Now Slade was experimenting with holograms. Just what he needed.

A soft clink made him whip his head to the left. He could pursue it-unless it was just another chance for Slade to pummel him.

Robin bit his lip, before reaching over and picking up a second mug, hefting it between his hands to test its weight; he paused, then stretched his hand back, poising the mug for flight…

Another quiet step came from far left, and Robin released the "weapon," sending it spinning into the shadows…He waited nervously, trying to hear a grunt of pain, or at least the rattling sound telling him that he'd missed…Nothing. Complete silence…

_Uh oh._

He'd known that it'd been coming, but he hadn't expected it so fast; this cost him, as white ceramic connected with his jaw bone, making a sickening crack as he dropped to his knees, spitting out blood between shallow gasping for air.

Slade emerged from the shadow, contemplating him as he flexed the fingers of his right hand.

"Not a bad throw. Good force behind it, but you need to be faster; you would have had me a moment earlier."

Robin knew it wasn't the truth, but rather just another one of the man's stinging taunts that annoyed him so damn much.

"Shut-up. Just-shut-" Robin spit blood and saliva on Slade's shoe. "-up. I-hate-you."

Slade shook his head as if he were a teacher reprimanding a 3rd grade student.

"Words are only words; only actions make a difference."

Robin glared at him.

"So they do."

And he attacked.

Slade's moves were quick and smooth, his limbs only blurs as he swiped and kicked at Robin's form. The teen though, had been ready for a fight between the two of them for what seemed like ages; after his little experience with a certain dust, he'd been pushing himself constantly in training to match Slade's skill. He'd sworn to himself that he'd never appear that weak and helpless to Slade ever again.

One more sign that he was totally obsessed.

**_Holocaust-_**

****The demon watched from the rooftop, a sadistic smile playing across his face as he watched the kid-Cyborg-being loaded into an ambulance. _He'd_ been the one who'd called the hospital: Slade's orders. Personally, Holocaust would've just let him lay there until he died…or at least waited until he was close enough to death, before sucking the misery (and life) out of him.

He was guessing though, that Slade wanted to see how the other Titans would react to another friend's injuries. Holocaust had better things to do though, than spy on teenagers, even if they were super-powered…teenagers. Couldn't stand the lot of them; snotty, angst filled brats, convinced that "their life sucked, and they might as well die." Or turn Goth. He didn't care, either way.

Holocaust thought it would probably be smart if he stopped by Slade's lair to share the news of his success and thank him for the holograms; not that he needed them, but they had proved to be rather useful in his mission. The enormous city clock struck, and he glanced at it; 3:00am.

Well…Slade could wait. After a hard day's work, he need a drink or two. Of course, then he'd after to blow the entire bar to kingdom come.

Holocaust smiled beneath his mask and set out for a bar he'd seen earlier. This night hadn't been too bad.

**_Robin-_**

****Whack!

Robin fell against a cubicle's wall, touching a lump that Slade had so kindly given to him. He should've known that he'd pay for that punch that had cracked off barely an inch on his mask. What was his problem? Sure, Robin knew what it was like to be touchy about his mask, but Slade seemed to depend on it.

_Why?_

Robin wondered how Starfire was, and if the others were still mad at him…

"You seem distracted," Slade commented, breaking his thoughts as he stepped before him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with _Starfire_, would it?"

Robin froze and received another vicious blow from Slade, sending him into another desk.

"H-How did you know about that?" Robin demanded, face pale.

Slade returned his question with a small, dark laugh before saying quietly:

"My dear boy-I know _everything_."

With a smart backhand, Robin flew back another few feet. Instead of returning to his feet however, the boy crept carefully beneath the leg space of a desk in the corner, checking to make sure that he was completely concealed by shadow.

"Are we playing hide and seek, Robin? Don't tell me you're afraid…"

Slade was just trying to get to him, to make him respond. He wouldn't give Slade that satisfaction, so Robin swallowed his pride and remained silent.

"A pity, about the little alien girl; I suppose you must feel awful. If only you had been there to help her…but I'm sure dedicating your time and effort to me is much more important…"

Was it?

"Yet I must admit-from an outsider's view, it would seem to appear that _you_ are the reason she now lies in the hospital…"

That wasn't true, that couldn't be true…could it? He hadn't seemed to care much about his friends when he'd seen Slade's haunting figure everywhere in darkness. He even threatened him…he hated himself for that…

"You know it's true, you know your the reason why she's hurt…hide in fantasies all you want…you can escape from the reality that binds you…"

_Stop…_

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have an obligation as a leader to protect them, and to have responsibility for them? As a _friend?_" Slade spat the last word out, as though it were a bad taste in his mouth.

What Slade was true, though. That was one of the first things that Batman had explained to him before he left Gotham. But even if the Dark Knight hadn't, it wouldn't have made the slightest difference in his relationship with the Titans as it was now: just by spending time with them, he had automatically adopted that way of thinking, without even knowing of it. Friendship did that to you…

The same rules applied to obsession.

Robin could hear Slade's boots clicking against the floor, as he drew nearer and at the same time farther from his hiding place. He just had to be careful and not blow it.

"Look what you've done…"

It _was_ his fault…he'd been so stupid, so shallow not to acknowledge that simple fact…he was a fool. What was his problem? But had he really caused it? What if he hadn't gone to Slade's lair? Would anything be different? What if Starfire hadn't been hit, but another one of his friends, or even an innocent bystander? Would he still feel this awful if it _had_ been a stranger?

If Robin had been paying closer attention, he might have noticed that Slade's footsteps had ceased and that an eerie quiet was creeping over the office. The teen noticed dimly that his breath was coming in short, frightened (and extremely loud) gasps…

Slade's hand locked on his wrist and flung him out from beneath the desk, smashing him against the wall. Robin growled, the excitement of battle returning to him in an instant as he pushed himself up and sent his fist crashing directly into Slade's single eye.

The man growled and flung him from him, clutching at his eye; a cover of mist was sliding over his already impaired vision-damn that boy…

Robin staggered back into another window, the force cracking a single spiderweb in the thick pane of glass. He could already feel bruises forming on his back; there'd be about a billion blotches of purple covering his body like a suit the next morning.

No time to think about that. Robin whipped his jumpcord out of his utility belt and dashed towards the broken window from before, aiming carefully-

A black, muscular arm slung itself around his neck, choking him as he was dragged backwards a few feet. Then a voice whispered in his ear:

"Remember this, Robin-everything that happens next will be your fault. All your fault…"

"SHUT UP!"

Robin wrenched Slade's arm away and turned to slug him in the stomach-

Nothing. No one was there. Robin strained his ears, listening, half-expecting the man to leap out from the shadows. Nothing happened.

What had Slade meant when he said, "it would be all his fault"? He didn't like the sound of that, whatever it meant…but if something else was his fault, it wouldn't matter. He'd already made Starfire-no! That wasn't his fault either! Or was it? Slade had his head spinning so fast, he didn't know what to think anymore…

Robin sighed and headed for the stairs. He'd had enough heights for one night.

**_Beast Boy-_**

****He didn't mean to make it look like he didn't care. He just didn't feel he'd be much help in a situation like this. In a sense, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were the "adults" of the team. He relied a lot on their decisions, but when it came down to him, he wasn't as quick or precise in his choices. It made him nervous, the thought that something, like the fate of the entire world, might depend on whether he took the left or the right path.

The other three were better at that; he didn't think he'd ever be able to go through with something like Robin with Slade, or Raven with her father. All in all, he wasn't very brave-even he knew it.

Beast Boy curled up tighter in his seat, wrapping his arms firmly around his knees. Where was Cyborg and Robin? They should have been back almost a half an hour ago. How long did it take to find one another in a city they all knew like the back of their hand?

From outside he heard an ambulance blaring as it skidded to a halt-no doubt depositing another victim from the fire. Raven, still in her position by the window, stiffened though, and turned towards the door, lips taut with concern.

"Rae? What is it?"

"Come on. Let's go."

The Goth pushed the door open and drifted into the hallway. Beast Boy, unhappy with her brief answer, followed obediently. What was up with Raven today? She was ticked at Robin-and everybody else it seemed. Just because she was having a couple mood swings didn't mean she could act like a total-

At the end of the hall, the double doors suddenly burst open, allowing several doctors to enter, pushing what seemed like a very familiar form on a stretcher…

"Cyborg!"

Beast Boy ran over, heart thudding wildly in his chest as he took in his friend's broken body and scorched flesh.

"What happened?" He asked one of the doctors furiously, voice cracking with grief.

"We think he might have been caught in one of the remaining fires around the city, and fallen out of the building…or do you know someone who would do this?"

_Yes…_

"We have to take him to the emergency room. We'd appreciate if you could wait before you see him. It's hard to understand, but thank you."

The doctor was off in a whirl before either of them could speak. Beast Boy turned back to Raven, tears in his eyes.

"How did this happen?"

The girl though, was not looking at him; her eyes were still fixed on the doors, and from the sadness in her gaze, he could already guess who it was. Beast Boy, with a weary sigh, turned to face Robin, standing behind them, oblivious to all other activity around him, an expression of horrified shock on his face.

**_Robin-_**

_"Remember this, Robin-everything that happens next will be your fault. All your fault…"_

**To be Continued…**

Rah. Robin suffers and we love him for it. I find it so interesting, how we all claim to love the show, yet whenever we write fics, we put our favorite characters through as much miserable angst as possible. Interesting, no?

I've finally pieced together the end of this story (though I can't guarantee it any time soon,) and I know what's going to happen…which leads me to another thought…Hmmm…

Over and out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	10. Partners

**_Whoa._** I'm kinda in a "fan-geek" mood here, though for good reason: Thursday was the CSI finale. It was SO suspenseful, I was screaming at the TV as well as panicking. Great episode. Then, on Friday, my friend was having this sleepover/birthday party thing, and we went to go see Star Wars 3, Revenge of the Sith. I left the theater in this daze. It was an incredibly powerful movie, and, in my opinion, the best one of the newer trilogy. I was gnawing on my candy box even before the film started, I was spazzing so badly. I was glued to the screen for the entire movie…Uh…heh heh…I loved the movie so much that I saw it again on Sunday with my family. See? Told you I was a geek. Ah well, enough about me.

**Anzu:** Go shoot yourself, old "buddy."

**Kazzy103:** Very perceptive! That's exactly the point though-Slade is playing on Robin's duty and love for his friends in order to make him feel guilty and bring him down. And it'll get worse too… I'm so evil…

**Insanity 101:** (Wicked grin.) Yes. Make Robin suffer! I see your point though…I think so many people torture their characters because we're all morbid weirdoes that put them through a living hell because the producers can't go that extreme on the show. Ah, well.

**Alexnandru:** Another threat? Castrate? Oy. I feel bad for you, though. 'Course, there _are_ a lot of climaxes in your stories…

**Remix17:** Chapter 8-Wow. Oh my gosh, thank you so much. That's probably the highest compliment I've gotten so far. Again, thank you. Chapter 9-Heh heh heh…Slade's such a fun part to write, no? Bad guys like him rock. As for Holocaust: definite problem for Slade, but I wouldn't be _too_ sure…

**Azarathangel:** I thought you'd like that. Story about them is in the works at the moment…Gimme some time…

**Jewel-Gurl73:** LOL, no, this is definitely _not_ one of the Titans' better days. (Smiles serenely.) Lucky me, I have the pleasure of putting them through all this angsty misery.

**Pickles12:** A lot of people are joining up with you, eh? Well then: **Spider Monkey-**No…Slade can't kill Robin…not yet anyway…BTW, that was my favorite line too. I've always wanted to have Robin to spit in Slade's face, or at least on his shoe. Hope you keep reading this story! **Spud-**Yo. I'm glad that you're still reading this. As for Cyborg…well, guess you're just going to have to find out! **Pickles-**Hope you like this next chapter! And, yes! You agree with me too!

Well…on with the show!

Chapter Ten: Partners

_**Raven-**_

****"We can't stay here."

Raven raised her head from where it lay resting in her hands to stare blearily at Robin. He was standing at the end of Starfire's bed, the air of grim determination about him.

"What?"

"We can't stay in Jump anymore. We have to leave. **_Now._**"

"Why?"

"Because if we don't, that guy will just keep coming back until you're all dead. I can't let that happen."

Raven said nothing, making Robin sigh for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Look, Rae; I know you're mad at me. But I need you to trust me when I say-"

"_Trust?_" Raven interrupted quietly. "Since when do you know anything about trust? Nothing like that exists within our team anymore!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Robin roared, his tone making her blink.

"I-I'm sorry, Rae…but I just _know_ that this guy is working with Slade. I know I don't have any proof, but I've got this feeling in my gut…I hate running away in fear; it's a sign of fear and weakness, and if not for the situation at hand, I would be the first one to say no…but I don't know what's going to happen; two of our friends are already hurt. I'm not going to allow him the chance to do the same to you and Beast Boy."

"But-" Raven's voice faltered, though she forced herself to steady it. "-But…our home's here, our duty's here, our _lives_ are here. Where are we going to go?"

"Gotham," was his immediate answer, which told her that he had been thinking about this for awhile now. "Batman's there. He can help us, I know he will."

"What about Beast Boy?" She asked, indicating her head towards the changeling's sleeping form.

"He'll just have to wake up."

"Starfire? Cyborg?--we haven't even seen him yet! We can't leave them behind. What if that guy comes back to finish his job?"

"We can move them to a hospital in Gotham. Batman's rich--he can arrange it."

"You sound so sure that he'll help…"

"He will. I'm the only one he's got, besides Alfred."

Raven struggled to find another argument. Though she could clearly see the logic behind his plan, she didn't want to leave Jump. Not just yet…

Unfortunately, her mind was so tired, it wasn't all that eager to comply. Finally:

"One thing."

"What?"

She attempted to grumble, while hiding the shaky smile threatening to cross her face.

"How are we going to get there?"

Robin grinned.

**_Slade-_**

"You're late."

Slade could feel the man's surprise as he froze in place behind him; he had been attempting to sneak in, but apparently nothing could get by Slade…which was true, actually. Slade's senses had been maximized to razor sharp, and even the slightest step echoed in his ears, as though it were thunder. Holocaust, though he was clever, hadn't been notified about this bit of information.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You smell like alcohol and smoke from the fire."

Holocaust blinked with surprise, but didn't question Slade further, instead choosing strode forward to stand beside him.

Wise decision. Slade didn't allow people to question him. That was his job.

"So…Do we have a deal?" The other man asked, a little too eagerly.

Slade paused. Holocaust was much too confident for his taste; that could prove to be his downfall farther along the road…On the other hand, Slade was _relying_ on Holocaust's arrogance and skills to put together his ultimate plan…

"We do indeed," Slade said. Holocaust's eyes glowed orange to show his approval, before he reached out a hand to shake. Slade gave a look that would make ordinary men shoot themselves in the head for even suggesting such a thing. As it was, Holocaust merely blinked, before turning back to the screen.

"What do we have here?"

Slade tried his hardest not to sneer at the word, "we." Though his mask concealed his face, he had a feeling that Holocaust was a bit more perceptive than others he had dealt with before.

"These are the outlines for my plans. I would take a good look if I were you; they'll be destroyed soon."

Holocaust leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

"What is that…?"

"The ideal weapon that I'm hoping to use on the miserable place."

"But that's a-"

"I know."

Slade's partner tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"You'd need a lot of power to fuel something like that…unless you only want to attack one section of the city…personally, I'd just use it to blow the entire city to kingdom come."

"That's where you come in; in order to unleash it's full potential, I'll…require a few things…"

Holocaust was quiet. He didn't like the thought of being Slade's little "servant,"… but Slade could see the blood-lust in the demonic glow of his eyes as he envisioned the masses of people, dead or barely alive, covering the streets.

"Just tell me what to do."

**_Batman-_**

****"Sir?"

Bruce Wayne jerked out of the light slumber he had fallen into, lifting his head from his desk to see his butler, Alfred, waiting before him.

"Yes, Alfred? What is it?"

Interestingly enough, it seemed that Alfred's normally placid face appeared to be withholding a smile. Curious and slightly irritated, Bruce repeated with a slight edge:

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, sir, there is a small group of children in the front hall, asking to see you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"They did not say, sir. They did, however, require to speak with you about something."

That was all Alfred would say, no matter how many questions Bruce asked him. All he knew was that there were a couple of teens asking to talk. Normally, Bruce wouldn't have even bothered telling them to go away himself. But from the way Alfred's eyes were crinkled in an invisible smile, Bruce couldn't resist the stab of temptation.

"Very well," He grumbled. "Take me to them-but if they're selling something, I'll-"

"Trust me, sir. They are not."

As Alfred led the way downstairs, Bruce massaged his temples, attempting to ease the headache that had slowly grown on him the entire day…it was probably from lack of sleep. He spent so much time chasing after psychos and criminals, that he barely had time to rest once in awhile…

The two of them halted at the top of the stairs, and Bruce nearly jumped with surprise. Three teens stood at the bottom, gazing up at him; two of them he recognized from the Teen Titans-the changeling kid, Beast Boy, and the Goth girl, whatsername? The third, though, he knew all too well.

Robin grinned nervously up at his father and mentor.

"Hi, Bruce: Long time no see, eh?"

**To be Continued…**

Sorry if it was short. It's more of a chapter that sets the stage for what comes next, you know what I mean? Uh, did I portray Batman right? When I have the time, I watch Justice League a lot, and, though he's a personal favorite, did I write him, err, right? Just want to know…Please review, and-Oh! Before I forget: Do any of you guys know some really good, scary movies? If you think of some, please write them in your review, or email me. Much appreciated.

Over and Out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	11. Runaways

Hello. Ah—yes, well…I honestly haven't got anything to say. So:

**Azarathangel:** 'Sup? BTW: Thanks—for the compliment, _and_ the movie suggestions. (Sniff, sniff!) You were the only one who told me about good scary movies! Ah, well. Thanks again.

**Kazzy103**: Wow. Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you like this, and I'm thrilled that you've stuck with me and all my useless babbling for so long. Somebody give this girl an award! (Uh…or guy…heh, heh…) As for Slade's plan…(Rubs hands together evilly.) It is evil! I guarantee, it'll be a jaw-dropper…I hope.

**Alexnandru:** Well, I could have ended it worse. And if you think this is a bit of a cliffy, wait till you see what I have next! Ha! Well: I'm glad you like Hc. I enjoy villains like him, with an attitude, but pretty darn evil when they want to be. As for Slade, I couldn't help it. I wanted to add in some humor, so I wrote that whole section with their conversation just to see if anyone would like it…which apparently, you did. Hurrah! Now, as for Bruce and Robin? We-e-ell…just read and find out.

**Asilla:** …C4D, right? I was wondering where you went! I'm glad you're back, and I'm glad you're laughing…though I'm afraid my next few chapters shall most likely end your fits of giggling. Sorry. But who knows? Maybe when I'm done with this fic—or if I decide to take a break—I could write a humor story or two. I've always loved comedy.

**Remix17**: Thanks. Every time I write about Slade in this story, I'm always worried that I'm letting the readers down, with them having their expectations of Slade and all…he _is_ the big, main bad guy though…hm. And yes—"whatsername." Ha, ha, ha.

**Jewel-Gurl73**: Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week…or all month…or all year, but I don't think it'll take me that long to finish this story up. Well: Slade's plan is almost ready, aside for a few little things he must do…and Batman? He…um…how do I put this? He will help, but…err…just read. Please. I don't know how to explain it without giving away a lot of stuff. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Runaways

**_Robin-_**

****Bruce looked shocked—that could be a warning sign. On the other hand, he didn't look angry. That was slightly better…maybe…you could never be too sure with the Dark Knight. He was too unpredictable.

"Ri-err-Robin? What are you doing here?"

To the side, he felt Raven and Beast Boy shoot him a curious look; they allowed him to continue though.

Robin cleared his throat and tried to speak, but suddenly found that his voice seemed to have glued itself to his windpipe.

"I—uh—"

Now that he had finally gotten here, the realization of what he had done hit him suddenly, like a lightening bolt from the heavens. What the heck had he been thinking? Was he insane? Probably.

He'd convinced his friends to come here all the way back in Jump; he'd even managed to talk himself into traveling to Gotham…mostly. There had always been a tiny seed of doubt implanted in his brain. And now he knew why: He hadn't seen Bruce in years, except over the occasional computer screen, and even then all their discussions had transformed into arguments.

Robin had always insisted that he could "take care of himself," and how, "Bruce didn't trust his capability as a leader." And now here he was, doing what he'd swore he'd never do when he first left this city. He felt like such an idiot…

"Well?"

Robin chewed his lower lip; the Bat saw it, having often taken the time to notice smaller details. Richard—or Robin as he preferred to be known now—was thinking hard about something. What? The kid never failed to drive him nuts in the past, and it was no different now. Why couldn't he just say what was on his mind?

Batman knew the answer though: Ever since his parents' deaths, Robin pretty much never opened up his emotions to anyone, preferring to brood about them by himself in the dark for hours at a time. Bruce knew the feeling, only too well.

"Can we talk?" His ward asked after several moments of silence, and Bruce couldn't fail to detect the hint of pleading in the boy's voice. He hadn't heard that tone since Richard was eight, and begging to stay up just an hour later than usual.

The man nodded and, turning to face his butler, said briskly:

"Alfred? Could you show these other two teenagers to a room; I'm sure they're very tired."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to whine, but Raven ground her heel into his toes, and he immediately closed it.

As his friends followed Alfred towards the eastern wing of the house, Robin shot Raven a quick, mental, _"Thank you."_

Whether she caught it or not, he wasn't sure.

**_Batman-_**

****Bruce Wayne waited until the Goth girl in the blue cloak closed the door behind her, before he directed his stern gaze on the teenager that stood before him. Robin wouldn't meet his stare, continuing to examine the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. The Bat wasn't so easily fooled, though—he noticed the slight, red glow about Robin's ears.

"This is a surprise," The Knight said, interrupting the long, awkward silence that had continually growing between the two of them. Robin gave him a brief glance and a feeble smile:

"Surprise; Right," He grumbled weakly. He switched his mask eyes back onto the marble floor. Bruce was not amused. This conversation was going nowhere, and from the way that his son was acting, he couldn't help but be worried.

"You want to tell me why you came? I know it wasn't just for a chat with dear old dad, right?"

Robin laughed, but it sounded forced. Bruce sighed and gently placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Hey…Look at me," he said, voice quiet with parental concern. Robin bit his lip again, and pulled away from his mentor's grip, quietly walking over to the smoothly polished banister that led up the stairs.

"I remember that one of my favorite things to do here was slide down this," He whispered, a sad expression replacing his normal, serious look. Bruce watched, keeping all questions and comments for later. Robin turned to face him, one hand still holding onto the railing, as though he might collapse if he let go.

"We don't talk a lot, do we?"

Batman, brilliant detective as he was, hadn't been able to figure it out. Until now: Robin was ashamed; despite his gruff comments and complaints about how he wasn't trusted enough, was admitting—though not verbally, he was too proud for that—that something had come up that he couldn't handle.

"Richard?"

Robin's lower lip was starting to bleed from him chewing on it so much.

"I-I-I feel so stupid," he murmured, turning his head away, even though Bruce could see the tears.

"I thought I could control it, but I was a bonehead…because of me, there are…all these problems back in Jump. I'm supposed to…protect the city, but I let them all down. I was…so selfish…"

He dragged a hand across his face, trying to wipe away the teardrops, snorting with disgust.

"I shouldn't be crying. I deserve this—but I'm not feeling sorry for myself!" He blurted quickly, as though he were afraid that Bruce doubted his honor. "I feel sorry for all those people who are hurt! And I couldn't save them, and I—"

Bruce crossed over to him, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders.

"It's okay, Richard…it's okay…"

**_Beast Boy-_**

****"I hope you are pleased with your accommodations?" The man called Alfred asked politely. Not that Beast Boy could answer as he stared with huge eyes at the room's interior. It was a wide, spacious room with a high ceiling and carefully hand-carved furniture placed about it neatly. A huge window with dark, swaying curtains, and those cool, tassel-thingys hanging off the end.

"Whoa! Dude, it's totally awesome! Thanks!"

Raven, who remained outside, hovering just behind Alfred's shoulder, rolled her eyes. The butler blinked in an unfazed way, before inclining his head in a subservient way and saying in his British voice:

"Very good, sir. If you will please excuse me, I shall now be showing the young lady to her quarters."

"Yeah-huh, sure—Does this place get cable?"

The door shut in his eager face. Not that it bothered him. Beast Boy shrugged and kicked off his shoes before he collapsed with over-exaggerated exhaustion on the bed. Silk sheets, and the mattress was nice and poofy.

"Ah!" He sighed and rested his head against one of the pillows. "Now _this_ is the life!"

**_Raven-_**

****The demoness peered inside her room, impressed, as she took in the Gothic style of the bed and windows. The walls were painted midnight blue, and a bookshelf stood in the corner, tightly crammed with heavy volumes.

"Does this suit you, madam?"

Raven nodded courteously at the elderly man, but he was already walking away, saying over his shoulder:

"Please, rest while you can. When you and the gentleman awaken, I am sure there is much that Master Bruce will want to converse, what with the sudden arrival of Master Dick."

"What? Who's Master D-"

He was gone.

Raven shook her head and shut the door, turning to survey her room once more. She couldn't help conceal a smirk, as she thought of Alfred's words. Beast Boy? Gentleman? Sure.

The girl drifted listlessly, pausing a few times to inspect the spidery writing on the bindings of some books.

The curtains had been pulled back, giving her a perfect view of the sunrise, as the familiar golden light stretched its thin fingers across the city. Raven frowned and stared through the panes of clear glass at the oncoming sky. She remembered reading about signs like this in a book a long time ago…

Red sun rises, crimson skies: Blood had been spilled that night.

**To be Continued…**

It's an interesting ending, no? But it's true; that's what some people believe. It's superstition, a bit, but Raven's character is all about the darkness, right?

**I would like to make one thing clear:**

The scene between Robin and Batman? Please don't flame me for being all "overly sappy." Trust me when I say this: **It doesn't last.** There's a perfectly good reason why this fic is under the category of Angst. The ending of the chapter's kind of ominous, though, right? Hahaha! Wait till you see what happens next chapter! Ha…you'll all kill me… At least it'll be long. That should please you…

Over and Out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	12. Entangled

Haven't got much to say this time, either. Huh. Interesting…

**Alexnandru: **(Sighs with relief.) Thank God…I thought I'd be killed for being too dramatic. But, based off what the reviews say, it looks like I'm going to be alive for a little while longer…longer meaning that I'll be able to breathe until the end of this chapter. Then I'll be killed—Major cliffhanger; you know, that kind of thing. You're right though, last chapter was a minor break from the action, to give the audience a bit of a rest…well, break's over. And the villains? Everything regarding those two is unexpected; when you read what happens in the later chapters though, your mind's gonna explode. Happy readings!

**Insanity 101:** First, I would just like to state a major apology! I didn't respond to your review last chapter because I posted, and it was only right _after_ I posted that I noticed you had written a review. I'm so sorry! (BTW, thank you for all the good movie suggestions. That's gonna help me a lot…) Secondly, thank you for not flaming me to no end. I'm actually really glad that a lot of people enjoyed the change in the last chapter—it was actually happy, for once! And Slade? Ha! You think I could forget about him? No way! He's one of my favorite characters! A little clue: In this chapter, Slade gets to be _really _bad. Bwa-ha-ha—cough, cough…

**Kazzy103:** Yeah…I thought you were a girl…anyway. It seems that a lot of people enjoyed reading the interaction between Robin and Batman. Hurrah! No flames! I was scared, because, just between you and me, happy stuff's not really….well, _me._ Whatever. Well, the father/son bonding is, in this chapter (to put it simply) ended. Very, VERY quickly. BTW: Extra long chapter, since you said you like to keep reading!

**Azarathangel:** Yay! You like it! You really, really like it! I'd have to agree with you though, crimson dawns are incredibly beautiful, in a mystic, slightly sinister sort of way. I like the way that you described Robin and Batman in your review, though… "an ashamed son and a father who hasn't had the best of times with his son…" Nice way of putting it. I appreciate the long review—I've been so bored, lately…Ah! Before I forget! I've putting a lot of thought into it, and I've finally come up with the perfect Rob/Rae fic for you! To be posted very, VERY soon! -A-

**Jewel-Gurl73:** (Blushes.) Yes, I have seen the Two Towers…about forty bazillion times. LOTR is one of my favorite movie series ever! Why do you ask? Anyway—yes! Holocaust did strike again! Wait and see! I'm so glad you like my story!

**Remix17:** Yay! You liked it too! Hurrah! I was so nervous when I posted, but it turns out a lot of people enjoyed it. But: I can't tell you what's coming next! It would ruin it all! However, when you get to the REALLY good parts later on (this chapter being one of them) your eyes are going to bug out of your head! ….I think.

Longer chapter than usual today. Unfortunately, it's very dark. What can I say? Dark is my… "specialty." Enjoy…

Chapter Twelve: Entangled

**_Holocaust- _**

****Small crimson streams trickled across the cold, concrete floor of the warehouse to gather in small puddles beside the dead bodies sprawled about the place. Holocaust strolled casually along, checking each of the shelves for the chemical Slade had asked for. But even though he was instantly excited by the mere smell of blood—so close, he could already taste it—the demon couldn't help feeling a slight pang of annoyance at the thought of the masked villain. Even if Slade was going to destroy this place—and the only way to do that was for Holocaust to steal for him—it didn't automatically give him the right to boss him around.

For as long as he had lived, the fire-thrower took orders from only one person: Himself. He wasn't used to this type of work.

Maybe, after Jump City was destroyed, and Holocaust had had his fun and all, he'd pay Slade a final visit. The criminal smirked at the thought; it was an extremely appealing idea. That crazed mastermind needed to be taken down a few notches…

Or several. Lucky for him, Holocaust was good at that kind of thing.

"Francium, francium…where is it?"

He reached the end of the shelves, without any success. Apparently, Slade had been wrong about the element being here. It was about time too; the man never seemed to make a mistake with what he did, no matter what it was. Holocaust respected perfectionism, but for some reason…the way Slade did things was strangely unnerving. And that was saying something.

The thief shrugged and, with a smile, turned to the pile of bodies. Stupid employees…did they actually think that machine guns could stop him that easily? Wouldn't the owner get a surprise when he walked in and found their corpses…

That is, if Holocaust decided not to light the whole building on fire.

He crossed over to where they lay, and began on one body, digging his nails into the pale flesh—

"Hey…w-what are y-y-you d-doing…?"

Holocaust looked up, curious, to face a single security guard, hanging onto life even on the brink of death. How amusing.

He didn't mind being caught. More than anything, Holocaust loved to horrify civilians in their final moments, right before he killed them. Quite simply, it was what he lived for…

Literally.

"W-w-what a-are you…?" The man grunted, struggling to talk through the mist gathering at the corners of his eyes. The stranger's eyes glowed a deep orange, before he said in a twisted, mechanical voice:

"Your worst nightmare."

A dark hand reached up and pulled off the black mask concealing his face…

The man's screams of terror echoed through the night…and then were silenced.

**_Slade-_**

They were gone. He didn't know how, he didn't know where, he didn't know when, despite all his cameras. They had just…disappeared. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased.

Slade intently eyed each of his view screens with his cold, gray eye, waiting for even the slightest sign of the three remaining Titans. Nothing.

"Dammit!" He hissed, slamming a black fist into a nearby computer's keyboard, crushing several of the keys in the process. Somehow…somehow they had slipped through his fingers without him even knowing. Everything had definitely become a bit more complicated than he had hoped for…He had to give Robin credit, though, organizing the perfect escape plan right in front of his face and then just quietly vanishing…

And leaving his injured friends behind. Oddly apathetic on his part. He could work this to his advantage…Now, if only he could find that boy—

The answer came to him instantly; it was so obvious and Slade, if he wasn't so focused on be emotionally restrained, could have hit himself in the forehead.

"Idiot…"

Slade reached into a compartment of his belt and pulled out a familiar, wrist band, turning it on; a small, red dot pulsed gently on part of the miniature screen. The villain quickly transferred the tracker's information onto the computer, maneuvering around the keys he had broken. The video windows shrank and placed themselves at the bottom of the large screen, making way for another aerial map…of Gotham city.

Slade raised an eyebrow as he took this news in, the gears in his mind clicking together…and then he began to laugh, the sound devoid of any mirth or human joy. Just a cold chuckle that would send shivers up anyone's spine.

"Running to Batman, eh Robin?" The man jeered, mouth twisted in a cruel smirk. "You think that your 'father' can protect you from me? I beg to differ…"

Slade returned the band to his wrist, programming it to beep and alert him when Robin was on the move again, before he whispered quietly, to no one in particular:

"It will never work out…he made a mistake…and it will cost him dearly."

**_-----------------------_**

The young nurse yawned widely as she strolled down the white, clean hallways of the hospital, heading for room 207. Morning light was creeping in through the windows, creating golden patterns on the tile floor.

"Emily?"

The woman called Emily turned to face a doctor, approaching her with a stern expression on his face.

"Yes, doctor?"

"This patient, you've been assigned to see to?"

"Yes, sir? What about it?"

The crease in his forehead deepened, when he next spoke.

"Please be careful. She's been through a terrible ordeal…if she doesn't speak, I wouldn't be surprised."

Emily nodded and continued her walk down the hall, but—

"Emily? One last thing; please be careful around her oxygen cords. She needs those, more than anything else."

The nurse nodded and, reaching into her pocket, pulled out a ring of keys, inserting one into 207's lock.

The room was dark, the windows pulled shut; the only light came from a small table lamp left on by whoever had last visited. Emily approached the bed, carefully avoiding the air cords her boss had mentioned, before she gazed sympathetically at the broken form on the bed. The patient was young, probably only fifteen at the most. Her orange skin was cracked in a lot of places, most likely damage from severe heat, and only a little red hair remained on her burnt scalp; one of the doctors from early last night had been required to shave most of it, to stop the roots from burning completely.

"You poor kid," The woman whispered, even though she was positive that the girl wasn't conscious to hear it. "Someone like you doesn't deserve this…"

Emily turned away to open the windows and straighten the room up a bit, when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"AHHHHHH!"

**_Batman-_**

****Robin picked at the food on his plate without much enthusiasm, while Bruce looked on, frowning slightly.

"What's the matter? Don't you eat anymore?"

Robin paused in the task of heaping sausages on top of one another to give his father a tight grin.

"Very funny."

Bruce hid a smile by interlocking his hands in front of his face. Richard was always stubborn, no matter what it was about; from eating vegetables, to what time he was going to bed, to following bad guys obsessively for hours and hours non-stop. Speaking of which…

"I hear some guy's been giving you a hard time back in your city," Bruce commented lightly, waiting to see what his son's reaction would be. It was as he expected: The boy froze all activity, staring with slightly wide eyes as his plate.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on by yourself, or do I have to force it out of you with a grounding?"

Robin stifled a snort of laughter; Bruce knew perfectly well that he could break out and be gone for hours before it was discovered that he was missing. However, a slight worry frown still curved his mask, leading Bruce to suspect that there was a bigger problem at hand than Robin was letting on about.

"Well?"

Robin sighed.

"It's just this guy…his name is—is—"

The teen gnawed the inside of his cheek. Should he tell Bruce the truth? It was hard to talk about, but—but—

"His name is Slade!" Robin blurted out, before he could think twice. "He's been following me and my friends, and—and—" He broke off weakly, wondering how he'd be able to explain the next part.

"Yes? Go on, what happened?"

"You remember that break-in at your building a year or two ago?" Robin whispered shamefully.

"What about it?"

"That—that was…_me_…"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry! But—Slade, he—he made me his 'apprentice'! He blackmailed me by threatening my friends' lives, and if I hadn't agreed, he would have…have…"

Robin didn't finish the sentence; he only winced, and waited for Bruce to explode. It didn't come. The boy glanced up at his father; Bruce's face was stony, but he managed to say quietly:

"What else has this man done?"

"He's—he's sent robots and monsters after us—to test us for his amusement, I believe—and…"

"And what?"

"Awhile ago, he sent a girl to us, named Terra. She was our friend and, to Beast Boy, she was…she was more…he manipulated her and corrupted her mind, and had her betray us. In the end, her own powers killed her…when she tried to save us…"

"Anything else?"

Robin wouldn't meet his father's stare as he described the incident with the dust and seeing Slade everywhere he went. Bruce took it all in with an impassive expression, but the Boy Wonder could see from the rigid way he sat in his chair, and the way his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the table, that the Dark Knight was enraged.

And then:

"Is this why you came to see me? Do you need help with him? And—" Batman nodded toward upstairs where Beast Boy and Raven were sleeping. "—I thought there were more members on your team, no?"

Robin couldn't hold it back any longer; though he was disgusted at the tears falling freely down his face once more, he explained everything to Batman, from the late nights of obsession, to the new stranger and partner of Slade's, to the attack on Cyborg.

When was done, Bruce sighed wearily and placed his head in his hands, taking this information in, before he got up, walked over to his adopted son, and—

Robin blinked with shock as Bruce wrapped his arms around him in a gentle hug, one of the few signs of affection that the man had ever shown him.

"I'm so sorry, Richard…there is nobody on Earth who deserves this kind of treatment, especially you…it isn't fair, I know…first your parents, now your friends…But—and I know it's hard when it's personal—sometimes we just have to accept the way things go…"

But, at these soothing words, Bruce felt Robin stiffen.

**_-----------------------_**

Blood-shot, emerald eyes met the nurse's brown ones, as Starfire stared blankly up at her, looking even more beaten now that she was awake.

The nurse, surprised by the sudden movement, had now gathered herself back together again, and, trying to be friendly, said politely:

"Hello. You're Starfire, from the Teen Titans, right? Are you okay?"

The alien girl did nothing for a minute, and the nurse—Emily—thought that maybe she hadn't heard. But, slowly, the teen's dry lips moved silently.

"What was that?"

Starfire tried again, but her throat was as rough as sand paper. The nurse turned to retrieve a water pitcher from another room but was stopped again by the girl's hand.

"P-p-please…" The alien whispered. "D-d-do…not…leave…me…"

Emily returned to the side of the bed, pulling up a chair.

"Are you okay?" She repeated.

Starfire shook her head.

"N-n-not…matter…"

"Well, what does?"

Silence. And then:

"S-S-S-" She coughed, hacking up some blood on the sheets, and spoke again. "S-Sla…de…"

"Sla-de..? Slade? What's this got to do with him?" Emily asked, afraid. To her, Slade was a mysterious shadow who created chaos and destruction in Jump.

"I—I—I—Robin—"

A sequence of frenzied beeping interrupted their conversation, and Emily glanced at her wrist.

"Oh no…I have to be somewhere right now, okay? But I'll be back. Will you tell me when I get back?"

Starfire didn't respond, having drifted off into unconsciousness once again.

**_Raven-_**

_Everywhere she turned, there was nothing…Jump City was gone. The buildings and homes of civilians, even Titans Tower had vanished. The only thing left was the blackened, dead ground below, and the blood colored sky above. She was suspended in time, between heaven and earth, caught in a trap of unbreakable silence—_

_And then the weightlessness was gone, the hazy feeling passing over her brain like a brief wave on the sand, and she hit the ground with a thud, cracking her head against the hardened soil. Bright lights danced before her eyes, nearly blinding her with flashing lights. All the while, as she fought to remain conscious, noises echoed in her ears: Screams of terror, someone sobbing uncontrollably (Was that her?), an unknown voice pleading to be released, begging for someone "not to do this."_

_…These sounds, however, were all drowned out by the same, repetitive click…click…click…_

_Footsteps, drawing ever closer to her body as she lay, sprawled on the dirt…but when she glanced to the sky, it had disappeared, replaced by dull silver objects, whirring and clacking together in a single, monotonous pattern. Gears…Where had she seen these before?_

_"Pathetic," She heard a man sneer…a man, who's voice she knew only too well._

_Slade stood over her, staring down at her, a look of contempt and yet vicious amusement glittering in his soulless gray eye._

_"Get up."_

_Raven didn't have the energy to respond, and even if she did, she wasn't sure her voice would hold; it would've cracked with fear if she had spoken._

_When she didn't immediately obey, Slade drew his foot back and kicked her in the stomach. Hard. Raven nearly threw up from the force behind the blow. She tried to turn over, to protect herself from a repeat of that attack, noticing in the process that her usual outfit had been replaced with black gloves and sleeves, clinging tightly to her body…_

_A cracked piece of glass lay nearby, and, with a quivering hand, she grabbed it and gazed at her reflection in horror._

_Robin's face stared back her, bloodied and bruised, his normal mask replaced by another; the ends of this new one curved up in a menacing fashion…like Slade's…Orange and black filled her gaze, blocking everything else out, and when she tried to scream the sound only bounced back off the walls and returned to her, shattering her ear drums. Her body blazed, as if it were on fire, and she couldn't move…all she felt was the cold, metal 'S' positioned over her heart—_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Raven shot up, face drenched in a cold sweat as she looked around wildly, searching for Slade. No one was there. She was back in her room in Gotham City. The Goth demon quickly got out of her bed, swathing her blue cloak around her once more, before crossing to the window, dark eyes squinting; it was still there. The tips of skyscrapers in Jump City still peered over the distant horizon.

_It was just a dream…just a dream…so why did it feel so real?_

Raven shook her head uncertainly and left her room; the nightmare was still repeating itself over and over again in her mind, and she was half-afraid that if she stayed alone any longer, Slade would reappear within the shadows…

She was so immersed in her thoughts, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.

"OW!"

Beast Boy rubbed the area on his scalp where their heads had collided, while Raven moaned on the floor, touching the new bruise that was forming on the side of her face.

"Watch where you're going, huh?" He said crossly, offering her his hand despite his bad mood. She took it gratefully.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, curious. "I would have thought you'd sleep in more or something?"

"Hey! You can't talk! What are _you_ doing up so early?" He demanded, shooting her question right back at her. Raven blushed lightly and muttered:

"I had a nightmare…"

Beast Boy nodded seriously.

"Can't blame you there…"

There was a pause.

"So…why are you up?"

Beast Boy gave her an unbelieving look.

"Uh…can't you hear that?"

Raven listened carefully. From downstairs, she could hear two people yelling at each other…oddly enough, one of them sounded a lot like Robin…

**_-----------------------_**

The nurse had left the windows covered as well as turning off the bedside lamp. She had wanted the stupid girl to sleep, and left her…such a fool…but it would make his job all the more easier…

Slade slipped out from the shadows, towering over the sleeping girl on the hospital bed. She would be the perfect way to make his apprentice pay attention to what he had to say…

An evil smile crept over his face as he walked slowly to the other side of the bed. Why not? He had all the time in the world…

_Let us see, Robin, if you get it **now**…_

And with that, Slade leaned forward…towards Starfire's oxygen cords…

**To be Continued…**

(Smiles innocently.) I told you it was dark. Please review.

Over and Out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	13. Anger Management

Back, once again, with your story folks! (Sorry that I left you hanging for awhile!) This chapter might be a bit short and slightly boring, but that's only because it sets the stage for another major battle between...guess who? Robin and Slade! Hurrah! This time, however, the setting is in another place that happens to mean a lot to Robin. Two hints (let's see if you can get it!): it's a place you would never want to go into at night, especially alone, and also, there are two people there of significant importance though they say and do nothing.

**Insanity 101**: Yeah...that was a little heartless...But I agree, it is a shame, how the "bonding" thing between Robin and Bruce was going so well, and then...well, you know...Raven's dream was pretty fun to write; nice and dark. My favorite. And as for Slade's line, that was directed toward Robin. Hence, the little thing with Starfire. As for the movies...heh, heh, heh...my friends and I have this dorky little club. We call ourselves the "movie geeks." The horror movies were for our first meeting, and we got really freaked (One of my friends got really paranoid after we watched "Final Destination" and spent an hour-from two to three-looking around the room for possible, twisted ways that could kill her.) Well, anyway, here's your update!

**Remix17**: First off, I would just like to say that I appreciated all of your reviews! I logged onto my email a couple nights ago and found that most of the stuff on there was from you. Thanks so much! And yes-Raven's dream/vision thing was cool to write. It's very foreboding...And the crazy nurse! Ha, ha! I laughed so hard when I read that. Yes...stupid woman, even if I did write her...Starfire's condition shall remain on the edge here, though, until later on when the story has the right twist to make it switch back to her, so, no promises there. Sorry if it's killing you. Last, but certainly not least, is Holocaust and Slade. Ah...the last scene that involves both of them will be enjoyable to write...Catch ya later!

**Kazzy103**: Oh, the evilness of a cliffhanger and the ranting reviewers...it brings a tear to my eye and joy to my heart. Hurrah. Now, you weren't the only one who asked about Slade's comment. I thought it was directed toward Robin, which is why Slade went after one of his friends, though now that you bring it up, I'd like to know what you think! Maybe your comments could help develop part of the plot later down the line. It would be very helpful! As for Holocaust...could he cause a problem for Slade? Or is it exactly what Slade wants him to do? Thought provoking, no?

**Griever5**: "All the characters are in character..." LOL. Thanks for reading-I hope you continue to drop by and review from time to time!

**Azarathangel**: (Sweeps into a bow.) Thank you, thank you, I'll be here for the next couple years or so...- BTW: "Lost in the Storm" is a totally freakin' awesome story that you had better update on soon! (New chapter on "Alone in the Dark," will be up soon, too!) Cheers! -A-

**Pickles12**: (Gasps in awe too.) You mean I was right! Amazing! LOL. Yeah, but anybody who reads a lot of stories about Robin usually stumbles across one that explains his past. If you don't understand Rob's past and I bring something up that may confuse you, just let me know and I'll send you an email explaining it...or something like that...a better person to ask would probably be Alexnandru Van Gordon, but I think I've got the basic idea. Thanks for your review and your compliment. Say hi to Spud for me!

**Sarah Shima**: Riveting? My work? Really? Well...thanks! I'm so glad that you like this! I hope you keep reading, because, to be honest, I'm always thrilled when I see new reviewers. Enjoy this next chapter! (BTW: Chapter Three on "Alone in the Dark," should be up soon! Just thought I'd mention it...)

**Jewel-Gurl73**: Oh no! You're gonna die of a heart attack too! That's the second person in a month! LOL. But Robin will keep on fighting...that is, until later on in Chapter 2,304 where...(JK.) I feel strangely happy today, and that's saying a lot. Whoa...But! That is not the point! However, yes, the 'S' medallion will prove to be very useful towards a certain masked psychopath, leading into the next major battle between master and apprentice! As for Starfire? Well...hang in there, you'll see. And, lastly, before I forget: No. I didn't quote Legolas on accident. Red dawns are actually a sign of superstition implying that blood was spilled that night...unless it's like a sunset or something...because then the blood would be spilled during the day...oh well. Enjoy the chapter!

**Asilla**: Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Yes, I am evil-and I love it! It's okay that you didn't review though. No one could log in for awhile...that drove me nuts...caused me brain fever, actually...(JK.) And to answer your question, no; I didn't change my name. I'm still Rebel, and I'm still with ya! (BTW: I dropped by on your profile to see your Danny Phantom stuff, and-even though I can't wait to check out the DP fics-I can't understand why you stopped writing. Why is that? Unless you don't want to answer; I'm just curious. Cheers!

Once again, thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter Thirteen: Anger Management

**_Robin-_**

"How can you say that!" The teen hero roared at his mentor. "You make it sound like there's nothing we can do to help them! Well you're wrong! We can do something!"

"Richard-"

"Don't call me that!"

"That's that name your parents gave you, and it's what I'm going to call you whether you like it or not!"

Robin glared furiously at Bruce, wishing more than anything that he could slug him in the stomach. Somehow, he managed to restrain his temper and said in a tight, repressed voice:

"Look: I came to you for a reason. We need your help."

"With what?" Bruce retorted.

"My friends, what do you think? I thought that maybe, you being rich and all, you could at least move them from Jump to Gotham, so they can be safe and receive more advanced treatment. You've even said that-"

"Ri-Robin. I can't do that."

"Why not! You have so much money you don't even know what the hell to do with half of it, or so you said before! Can't you just use a little to-"

"No."

Robin clenched his hands into tight fists, nails digging through his gloves and into his palms.

"You're not giving me a good enough reason why. Give me one example of why you-"

"Because I was afraid of this!" Bruce snapped, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Problems like this happen in this profession only too many times! You team up with someone, you get too attached to them, and before you know it, their lives are in jeopardy, and you 'need this, in order to save them,' or something like that! Emotional relationships that continue to grow over time always turn out to be burdens-"

But he just kept digging his grave even deeper, based off the enraged and hurt expression that flinched across Robin's face at these words.

"They're a burden?" He whispered, as though unable to believe what he was hearing. "Bruce, I'm your son! What am I to you? Just a distraction? I-I-"

Batman tried to repair the damage he had done, but everything came out clumped together, and he couldn't get the right words out. Meanwhile, Robin began ranting again.

"So, did you ever really care about me? Or did you just take me in out of pity?"

"Robin, I-that's not what I meant and-you know what I'm trying to say, and-"

If Richard would just listen...

"Did you take me in because you knew my parents? Or was it because you couldn't stand being the only one you knew who had witnessed his parents deaths and didn't do anything about it!"

That did it.

Both of them froze, Robin with a mixed look of satisfaction and horror, whereas Bruce went stiff as a board, eyes a frigid blue.

"Get out."

Robin's disgust at what he said disappeared in an instant and he turned with a derisive snort, muttering:

"Don't worry; I'm already gone."

And so he was, the large doors at the end of the hall swinging shut behind him.

**_Beast Boy-_**

"Wow..."

From their hiding place on the stairs, he and Raven watched Batman depart angrily, rubbing his temples.

"Was that what I think it was about?"

"Starfire and Cyborg? Definitely."

"But...what did Robin mean when he was talking about somebody's parents dying?"

Raven shook her head, just as confused as Beast Boy was.

"I don't know...there's not much you can tell about a guy like Robin. He's good at keeping his emotions concealed and under control. Even I can't tell what he's thinking about sometimes."

Beast Boy gnawed thoughtfully on his thumbnail which had conveniently lengthened to a tiger's claw.

"That was some fight. I've never seen Robin blow up that badly before, except that one time where I said that he was acting like S-"

"I know, Beast Boy. I know."

"...What are we going to do? Batman has, like, kicked Robin out of the house-not that he seemed too mad about going-and we're stuck here while Slade's doing whatever nastiness he's been planning for so long back in Jump, and that psycho fire guy's still running around. I don't know if you've noticed, but the two of us are pretty helpless."

"Not quite."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing...just thinking...hungry?"

Beast Boy, taken aback by the change in topic, could only nod blankly, while Raven led him downstairs. Alfred was in the kitchen, polishing silver, though he stood when they entered, bowing again.

"Hello again, young sir and lady. Can I assist you in anyway? I'm sorry to say that you missed breakfast with Master Bruce. He and Master Dick had a-well, I have no doubt that you heard their argument."

The butler paused a moment, reserving a brief look of grief for his employer, before turning back to the rows of forks in front of him. Raven interrupted again, with:

"Alfred? Who's Master Dick?"

"Quite sorry; perhaps the name Richard is more familiar to you, madam?"

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged bemused looks.

"Err, no, sorry."

A single line creased Alfred's brow.

"Are you certain? I was quite sure that Master Richard had told you of his past."

Beast Boy began to catch on, though.

"Robin? His real name is Richard?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to look puzzled.

"You were not aware of that?"

"Nope."

The two Titans leaned forward eagerly.

"Maybe you could tell us about Robin? I mean-" Beast Boy put on what he thought was a look of pure innocence, even if it didn't fool anyone. "-We hardly get the chance to talk, with him being so busy pursuing the road of justice and righteousness and...and..."

Beast Boy paused, trying to think of another word large enough to sound impressive. The British man raised a white eyebrow, but said finally:

"Well...I suppose it would not hurt for you to learn a little about the history of your leader." The butler picked up his rag and began rubbing a knife thoughtfully. "I think it all began several years when he was only seven or eight...he and his parents were acrobats in Haley's Circus..."

**_Holocaust-_**

The lair was empty when he got back, hands still coated with blood; it dripped off his hands, leaving trails on the black floor.

Hmm. That was strange. Where was Slade?

And yet-who cared? The more that psychopath was gone, the more time he spent by himself, without getting the feeling that he always needed to watch his back...It also gave him some time to think and plot how he was going to get rid of Slade with the least amount of energy as possible. There was always burning, but Holocaust felt that one, a simple flame wouldn't be enough to kill the man, and two, there wouldn't be much of a sense of accomplishment behind it.

He could become known world-wide among the villain population if he killed Slade, replacing him as one of the head criminals...and yet, he felt that it was required he do it in a way that would be remembered for generations to come.

Holocaust approached Slade's "throne," glancing this way and that in a bored sort of manner, though he was secretly assuring himself that his "partner" wasn't about to jump out of the shadows and attack him.

The demon sank into the other man's chair, resting his heels on the desk in front of him. The plan was taking too long to be put into action and, needless to say, it was pissing him off. Why did Slade insist that everything be taken with slow, cautious steps and careful contemplation of their every move. Maybe, if Slade was gone long enough, Holocaust could form one of his own ideas to destroy Jump, and then get Slade out of his way, and then-

"And what do you think you are doing?" Asked a familiar, cold voice from behind him. The fire-thrower flung himself out of the chair, turning to face Slade who regarded him with immense dislike.

"Uh-well, you see, I just came in and was tired-you know, from killing a bunch of people and then blowing a few buildings, and then-I-you see-"

"Save the excuses," Slade interrupted swiftly, sitting down in the chair himself. It took Holocaust a great deal of self-control not to blast the arrogant asshole right then and there. Instead, he gritted his teeth and said stiffly:

"Apologies. My mistake."

Slade shrugged in an uncaring way.

"Did you get the francium?"

"Err...no...they didn't have any, even though you claimed they did."

Holocaust couldn't resist the smug sensation as he jabbed at the masked man's confidence, but it faded almost instantly as Slade turned to look at him slowly.

"Did you say something?" He asked in a soft, dangerous voice. Holocaust gulped and shook his head furiously.

"Good. I suggest you visit another storehouse. It's more heavily guarded than the others you've been to, though I know for a fact that they have a large supply of francium stored there."

Holocaust nodded to show he was listening.

"Where is it?"

"...Gotham City...the place you'll be visiting goes by the name of 'Wayne Enterprises.' It'll be simple for you to break into, if what you say about your powers is true..."

Holocaust nodded proudly and readied himself to leave, when-

"Oh, and before I forget; If you're interested, the three remaining Titans are there, in case you feel up to a bit more fighting."

Holocaust perked up at this bit of news.

"Really?"

"Yes...I suggest going after the Goth girl and the green boy. They should be quite easy to get rid of."

"What about...what's his face...? Robin! That's it! What about him? You want me to destroy him too?"

Slade turned his back to the demon, gazing at blank white screens, another tactic that never failed to weird Holocaust out.

"No. I'll take care of him. Trust me..."

**_Slade-_**

The mastermind watched over the small video-camera as Holocaust departed, before switching off his robot replica. The demon wasn't as important as what he was busy with now: Taking back what was rightfully his.

With a tight grin stretching across his face behind his mask, Slade turned his tracker on and started down the back streets of Gotham City, stalking his prey...

Let the games begin.

**To be Continued...**

See? Told ya. Relatively boring chapter. But what's coming next should be good. Just give me some time to talk with my mother (as I mentioned above) so we can work out a deal about my "Internet privileges" (her words, not mine) and let me post on some of my other stories. It's been awhile since I took a look at "Thieves and Heroes," and there seem to be some positive reviews coming in on "Alone in the Dark." And then there's some other stuff I have to consider...Oh, and one more thing...

SCHOOL'S OUT, SCHOOL'S OUT, SCHOOL'S OUT, SCHOOL'S OUT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Over and Out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	14. Many Encounters

Oy. I'm living off lunch meat and PB&J sandwiches; I spend the whole day locked in my house—writing—while everyone else in my family is at work, or school, or whatnot; and I keep freaking myself out with the first chapter of the newest fic I've put out, called "Immortality." …I think it's safe to say that my life has taken a rather pathetic turn.

**Alexnandru:** Oh yes, I totally agree: Hc had _better_ watch his back…Slade's got a pretty sinister plot this time…in my opinion…which really doesn't matter that much. Oh well. Please send the first chapter by soon—I really want to see what you've been up to! One other problem…err, you and Victor said you wanted a conversation, right? And I'm supposed to go first? Um…that's nice, but I really haven't got a clue about what I'd say. You guys have more experience, so either of you can start and I'll go off that. Cheers!

**Insanity 101:** Well…I didn't mean to make Bruce _that_ big of a jerk…but on the other hand, there had to be something to make the two of them pissed off at one another. Otherwise, Robin would never have left and met up with a certain masked man…(Good comparison, by the way, with Robin and Bruce, and then Anakin and Yoda.) Out of curiosity, why _are_ you nervous about the upcoming fight scene? …Actually, it _is_ going to be kind of creepy…ugh, I have some major computer time coming up…And the movie club is actually very fun. I'm trying to get as many movie nuts to join as possible, and we have to pick out a new category for July…got any suggestions? BTW: We couldn't watch Secret Window, even though it was late at night because one of my friends flipped when she heard. Apparently, she says she saw it, and said it was freaky…Cool! I'd have watched it anyway. It's another Johnny Depp movie for me and my mom to watch. Yay! (We're enormous fans, if you couldn't tell.) I'll make sure to turn the lights off…heh, heh, heh…I'll try to keep Robin alive too.

**Robin: **You better. Or I'll—(Whips out bo-staff.)

**Rebel: **Meep! Okay, okay! (Enjoy the chapter!)

**Pickles12:** Yeah…most of the stuff I've learned is from other fanfics, but my dad also has a huge stack of Batman comics buried somewhere in the garage. They're really cool, and I sometimes go up in the loft (In the garage of course. Would you believe we need _that_ much room for all our junk? Wow…) with a couple of sodas and some food and I just spend a couple hours up there reading them, while I try to pick out what details I can on character history. And you are VERY great to review from school! (Thank God…I do that too. One more sign that I'm totally obsessed.) D

**Azarathangel:** Ah-ha! You got it! Well done, J. Ya know, sometimes I think you're one of the few who actually reads my pointless babbling at the beginning of each new chapter. But yeah—the fight scene is going to be so (to borrow a phrase) AWESOME! Hmm…better get working on that right away…Oooh…all these ideas for the fight are creepy…I'm probably going to get nightmares…now, where's my Evanescence CD…?

**Sarah Shima:** Definitely; You could most _definitely_ call Chapter Fifteen something big…and rather creepy, as I've just been telling my friend, Azarathangel (Above.) Glad that you're still hanging in here with me! Enjoy this chapter!

**KaliAnn:** Ha! So, I'm not the only one who goes for darkness and evil! LOL. I agree, darker things (like TV shows, books, fanfics, movies…you get the point) are a lot more interesting to watch/read. I think that, although it's not the happiest stuff in the world, it shows a more realistic side of human nature, the blacker part that exists in all our hearts…it just shows a bit less or a bit more in certain people. (Crap, that's a good line, I should put that in one of my chapters…) Anger can also fit into what I said before. Rage is a very interesting emotion. It can give you adrenaline spikes and is a great way to motivate someone…but then look at Raven. If she shows any anger, she unleashes a powerful evil and pretty much destroys all that she cares for. Though it's not exactly as extreme as that, couldn't that be compared to all the rest of us? (Dang it, that's another good line…) Oh well. I'm done being philosophical for the moment. I'm really glad that you reviewed—I love new readers—and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! (BTW: Before I forget, do you read Cirque du Freak?)

**Asilla:** Oh. That explains it…I guess. Yeah…this is only my first week out of school, so you're lucky. On the other hand, all we did last week was goof around and relax. Well, enjoy the chapter!

**Jewel-Gurl73:** Oh no, please! I didn't mean to make it sound that way…I just know a lot about the odd superstitions that are floating around out there. It's just a point of interest for me, so please don't be embarrassed! And also: Not all the Titans are learning about his past. One of them is still stuck in the hospital, and as for Starfire…yes, well…you shall see! Now Bruce…there's still a chance for him and Robin to reconcile…I just have to decide whether I want to go with one idea, or another for Chapter Fifteen (the battle scene.) Hmm…Anyway, here's an update, just for you!

**Kazzy103:** Yes: Slade is doing this, just to punish the apprentice that ran away from him long ago…It really shows how ruthless and evil he is though. Slade doesn't honestly care if he destroys innocent lives, because to him, they're only getting in the way of what he wants. But I agree: It is funny, how Holocaust and Slade's personalities contradict one another. Now the only question is whether Hc will succeed in getting rid of Slade, or if it's the other way around…?

Yes, well…I'm done now.

Chapter Fourteen: Many Encounters

**_Raven-_**

****"I…I never knew…" Beast Boy muttered, staring at Alfred in awe. Raven nodded her consent as she cradled in head in her hands, reviewing all recent events in her mind. Things were getting so screwed up lately…

Alfred eyed the two teenagers who sat slumped at the table with appraising bafflement, but chose to continue working rather than speak. Beast Boy wearily dropped his gaze to the tablecloth, tracing patterns sullenly with one green finger.

"Well, that's it, then. Robin's secret…or rather, Richard…why couldn't he tell us? Why did he hold back?"

Raven met his gaze and held it solemnly.

"Why do _we_ refuse to talk about our pasts? We may question his actions, but we're not much better if we conceal what has happened to us in previous years. It's not always the darker, or quiet, or more secretive ones that have things to hide, you know…"

Maybe it was just the way she said it, or the manner in which she narrowed her eyes, but Beast Boy had the oddest feeling—if not for just a few seconds—that his friend was somehow getting a glimpse of his mind, seeing what _he_ refused to talk about…then it passed, just as quickly as it had come…still, there were always times where Raven gave him the jitters…the changeling shivered mentally and sank his teeth into one of the pieces of toast that Alfred had placed on the table.

Raven mimicked him, though it took her longer to chew, and even longer to swallow. It was if every bite she took was another way of digesting their current predicament…if only Robin were around. Except when he was caught up in one of his obsessive moods, her friend had the unique talent of thinking logically under pressure, especially in the middle of a tough fight…maybe later on, she could return to her room and meditate, and try to formulate some ideas…then, when Robin came back later, she'd run them by him and see what his opinions were about the whole thing…if he came back at all. Where was he anyway?

**_Robin-_**

_"Aw, please Mom, can't I go with you this time?"_

_"No, Richard. It's not safe without the net. You're too young. Maybe next year, when you're a bit older."_

_"But you always say that!"_

Maybe he should have gone with them…then all three of them would still be together, and in a much better place…but they had passed away, leaving him all alone in this cruel world people liked call to Earth, where best friends were always in danger, and fathers couldn't be trusted, and evil stalked you, never failing to trace you and attempt to drag you back—kicking and screaming—into Hell.

It only took a simple nudge for the tall, iron gate to swing open. Last time he had visited, he'd barely been four feet tall, and certainly not as strong. That had been nearly five years ago…that long? He'd sworn he'd come every month…funny, how the things that matter the most to us always seem to get lost in the ongoing rush of everyday life. He hated himself for forgetting…for not bothering to come back, for not looking after his friends… That dumb argument with Batman had changed a lot of things…

Why had he come to Gotham, anyway? Was it to guard his friends from Slade and his sinister accomplice? Or had it been because he was partly hoping to reconcile with Bruce? Fat lot of help that had done; the only thing that had resulted of that was an even bigger explosion, and about much more important things; at least, to Robin. His life was so messed up, it wasn't even funny…

_They soared through the air with almost inhuman grace, like leaves gliding upon spirals of wind. Richard watched his mother and father with blazing pride, even if he was slightly disappointed that he wasn't up there with them. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to—A loud, snapping noise broke the spell his parents had woven over the audience with their daring theatrics. Time seemed to freeze for a moment; the audience opened their mouths in surprise, but no sounds came out; his mother seemed caught in mid—flip, his father reaching out for her. And then reality hit, and in under five seconds, his life changed for good._

_Screams of horror slashed through the air with more power than a dagger plunging into a human's heart. The smile hadn't quite faded from his face, but Richard's eyes were widening with unbelieving terror, as he watched helplessly, alongside the audience, while the two of them fell to hit the ground with a sickening crack._

Dry leaves broke free from the twisted branches of trees that bore them to land on the ground, crunching under each step that he took. For some odd reason, nobody else seemed to be there that day, aside from the old, slightly battered looking caretaker, who took no notice of him—he seemed too immersed in the task of digging to look around.

In a sense, Robin preferred it that way. As they said, "silence was golden," and he spent most of his time alone anyway…

And yet—

He had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching him.

**_Batman-_**

****Bruce made his way along the rooftops of his city, torn by emotions; of course he was fuming, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to be entirely furious with Richard. Though his son was being annoyingly stubborn, Bruce hadn't been all that understanding either.

He just wished that Dick would listen…

Being a hero was never an easy task. There were strict rules you were required to follow in order to be "flawless": You had to be willing even after you were constantly dragged away from whatever activities you were taking part in to swoop in and rescue the day. You could never fall in love, though if you did, it was always buried deep inside you, while outside you remained apathetic and indifferent. You would always have to take the right path, rather than following your emotions; personal problems were always set aside for the better of the public…not to mention all the migraines, illnesses, injuries, and lack of sleep that you lost…

And then the most important one: Never have personal connections. Bruce, though he had complied with all the other restrictions, had broken the last "law" by taking Richard under his wing, no pun intended. The Justice League hadn't been exactly pleased, but Bruce had been firm about making sure that Robin was brought up properly, and that he had a mentor to look to. Good thing, too, or he could've grown up with a psycho like that guy Slade, who was after him now…Batman, though the whole situation was grim, could possibly understand this "Slade's" thinking: Richard, though he was honorable and brave, and tried as hard as he could to be a hero…well, he didn't like playing by the same rules as he and the League did. Hence, their bitter argument.

Maybe, after this little job was over, he'd try to find Robin and talk it over with him. How hard could it be to find him in this city anyway? …He still didn't get why the description of this Slade sounded so familiar…

**_Beast Boy-_**

****"We have to find Robin."

The changeling glanced up at Raven from his seat on the couch where he was flipping aimlessly through a thick encyclopedia he'd found lying around on a table. His friend looked stiff with worry, and her eyes were nothing but slits of concern.

"Uh, why?"

"I need to tell him something."

Beast Boy could have smacked himself in the head. Leave it to Raven to get all serious about a stupid thing like that.

"Can't we just wait until Robin comes back? You know he will: The dude doesn't have anywhere else to really go."

Raven shook her head furiously.

"No. By then, it could be too late."

Now he was just getting exasperated. Why did she always have to be cryptic? She couldn't just step forward and spit out whatever the heck she was babbling about.

"We'll never be able to find him," Beast Boy argued, closing the book. "We don't know anything about this place! We'd never—"

Raven silenced him with a sweeping glare.

"If I had it my way, I'd use his communicator to contact him, but I don't think he ever turned it on. Besides: He's our friend. The least we could do is talk to him, just to make sure he doesn't have some crazy, suicidal mission planned."

Beast Boy grumbled incoherently, trying to reason with her. Nothing came to mind though, so…

"Fine," He muttered. "We'll go look for him. But only 'cuz you'd blast me if I said no!"

The faintest shadow of a smile crossed Raven's face.

_**Bruce-**_

Great: Just another petty robber, trying to break into a jewelry store. You'd think they'd have learned by now…

The man below was hurriedly piling diamonds into a sack. Odd—the stranger hadn't even bothered to pull a mask on, so as to disguise himself. He had a thin, rat-like face, with watery eyes and a small dusting of facial hair. A gun was strapped around his waist, though the belt was tied carelessly, and the man's hands shook violently. Unnaturally nervous; usually, even guys like these were confident that they'd get away with their little escapade…it was almost like the guy was _waiting_ to get caught…

Donning his typical scowl, Batman jumped from the building above to land silently behind the thief, before he stated calmly:

"You know, scum like you are supposed to rob stores at night—otherwise someone's bound to spot you."

The man gasped in horror and whirled around, eyes traveling up and down as he stared at the Dark Knight.

"D-D-Don't come any closer! I've got—"

"This?" Bruce asked lazily, raising his left hand to reveal the gun that he clutched in his fist. The criminal could only open and close his mouth in astonishment. Batman, however, wasted no time; tossing the weapon to the side, he grabbed the man by the lapels and slammed him against the wall of the store.

"Did you think you could really get away with something as idiotic and obvious as this?" Bruce hissed in disgust…imagine having to waste his valuable time for a numskull like this guy.

But then—

"N-N-No! I wouldn't pull this crap if I wasn't getting p—"

Rat-face went almost immediately pale and clamped his mouth shut. But Bruce was interested now. With another slam, he growled:

"If you weren't _what?_"

The man shook his head, tears running down his filthy face.

"P-Please, don't hurt m-me! I w-was just told to r-rob a s-store to d-d-distract you! He s-said I w-wouldn't get h-h-hurt!"

_Yeah, right._

"_Who_ told you this? _Why?_"

The man whimpered.

"J-J-Just a m-m-man. He s-said h-he w-w-wanted to make sure y-you were out of the w-way—"

"_Because?"_

"He-he-he- wouldn't s-say! O-Only b-because of s-s-some k-kid—"

Bruce's stomach twisted into a knot.

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME!" Batman roared, smashing the man so hard that his body left an imprint on the wall.

"It…was…just…S-S-Slade…"

The robber fainted, and Bruce threw him to the ground, trying to steady the panic rising in his chest now.

_This is not good…_

_**Robin-**_

****"It wasn't fair," Robin murmured, a warm breeze blowing his spiky black hair this way and that. "You shouldn't have had to go that way. You were better…you deserved more…I—I know I haven't been here in awhile…" His voice cracked, but he pushed on. Though they could not counsel him, it felt like they were the only two left to turn to. It might have been weird to some people, but he didn't care. It made perfect sense to him, and that was all that mattered.

"I wish you were here…" Robin knelt before his parents' graves and laid a few wildflowers on the dark earth, before standing and whispering quietly:

"I wish none of this had ever happened…" He paused, biting his lip, and a tear slipped from behind the mask as he murmured regretfully:

"I wish I had never become a hero…"

"That can be arranged," said a dark, menacing voice from behind him.

**To be Continued…**

Well, that was…crap. Just a few notes: I don't actually know if Robin's parents are buried in Gotham (does it really matter?) Anyway: I guarantee, next chapter will be much better than this one. And, just a heads up, it's pretty much just a giant fight scene…but it's a good fight scene, and I shall be putting all my heart and soul into it to make it as creepy as it's supposed (and deserves) to be. Please review, and I'll see you all soon! Now…where _is_ that CD…?

Over and Out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	15. Ghost in the Graveyard

Well, it's been awhile; took forever for the muse to descend, and when it did it was like getting your skull smashed in with a big, stupid rock. I've had writer's block for awhile, and it's really taking a toll on me, to keep writing constantly like this. I guess it's my fault, though, starting so many stories at once… This is the fight scene I haven't failed to shut up about, and, though I think it'll be pretty good, I had to sacrifice a lot of stuff to get this _just_ right, including any chance of me actually getting to sleep for the next three weeks to come. Hope you like this…

Chapter Fifteen: Ghost in the Graveyard

**_Slade-_**

****The Titan gasped in horror as he whirled around to face the man who had sneaked up on him, raising his fists in an attempt to defend himself. Slade regarded him calmly, hands folded neatly behind his back, as if Robin's reaction at his sudden appearance was amusingly pathetic.

"Is that really necessary, my dear boy? I simply want to talk…" Slade left the sentence hanging, deep voice somehow reverberating in the quiet air. Robin glared at him, remaining silent in his fury, yet Slade could see the way his former apprentice eyed him with burning curiosity…it must have been killing Robin, to be so clueless about his plans, the unknown future lying before him…the future that would change everything…

"There's nothing to talk about, Slade!" The teen snapped, muscles tensing as he waited for some sudden, unexpected attack. The villain not advance though, instead saying casually:

"No? Have you forgotten about your little friends back in Jump so quickly?"

Robin bit his lip, no doubt resisting the urge to start screaming. That would have most certainly been something to see…Slade waited for the day when Robin would be willing to unleash all inner rage, on enemies and friends alike. He continued with:

"Or what about your friends here? You think they're safe here, with Batman? I thought you'd have guessed by now…"

"Guessed _what_!"

Slade leaned forward slightly, creating the feeling of "confidence" between the two of them.

" 'Hell is empty…'"

"… 'All the demons are here…'" Robin murmured. "William Shakespeare…The Tempest…"

Slade laughed wickedly.

"Sharp as ever, I see."

Robin shook his head, moving behind his mother's headstone to distance himself from the mad man.

"I…I don't understand."

"You will…you will…"

**_Robin-_**

****That didn't sound good, no matter what Slade was implying. If only there was someone else here today…He shouldn't have left…And his communicator was still off. Nobody knew where he was…Slade could do whatever he pleased, and nobody would be able to find him…

_Then I guess it's up to me._

"What are you planning?" He demanded, using an age old question to keep his nemesis talking, while one of his hands began creeping towards a compartment in his utility belt…

"Now, Robin. If I told you, would it be any fun? Besides, I can assure you: It won't remain a mystery for long."

"Oh really?" The hero spat, fingers inching towards one of his birdarangs…he was _so_ close…

"No matter what, my friends and I will stop you!"

"Oh? And how can you be so sure that your friends will still be alive to help you?"

Robin paled, and, for a moment, forgot about the weapon he was still reaching for.

"You wouldn't _dare_," He hissed through gritted teeth. Slade shrugged uncaringly, as though it made no difference to him.

"I might and I might not. It all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether everything goes accordingly…I suggest you think around the lines of… Holocaust."

"Holocaust?"

Of course; Slade's new partner. That had to be what he was talking about. Still, why did everything depend on him? An even better question: What the hell was Slade doing with a partner in the first place? He didn't seem the type that liked splitting things 50/50. Somehow, Robin managed to swallow the lump in his throat and whispered:

"I—you—everything isn't…can't be real…"

Slade cocked his head to the side, as if intrigued by Robin's inane mutterings, though he waited for the boy to continue. Finally, Robin managed to yell out:

"How? How is this happening—You should be dead!"

Slade's eye seemed to glow almost red for a moment in the dim afternoon light, before he growled:

"Who says I'm _not_?"

It was at that very moment that Robin whipped out his birdarang, flinging it at Slade as hard as he could. He didn't bother to wait and see if the weapon made its mark, but turned and began running towards the back gate. He had to get to Raven and Beast Boy, to make sure they were still safe…

**_Holocaust-_**

****"Beautiful…such a marvel…"

The demon watched, entranced, as glowing tongues spread higher and higher on the storehouse, devouring everything in its path with incredible speed. Some of the employees staggered past his stock still form, screaming as fire burned their clothing and flesh alike, throwing themselves to the ground in agony. Holocaust barely gave them a second look as he adjusted the ragged coat that hung limply about his shoulders, hiding his prize beneath the fabric.

Everything was going according to plan, and he had acquired exactly what he and his—ugh—partner needed to complete the final stages of their weapon.

_One of these days, Slade…one of these days…_

Holocaust turned lazily on his heel and meandered his way down the nearest alley street, not bothering to see if anyone was watching. Any bystander in their right mind would be drawn to the blazing bonfire, not looking twice at someone like him…which worked well to his advantage. Now, the only thing left to do was find the Titans.

**_Robin-_**

****Heartbeat slamming in his ears, Robin whipped through the abandoned cemetery, dodging the solemn gray headstones that jutted up from the ground at odd intervals. The wind was bitterly cold, making it difficult to breathe as he dashed hopelessly, trying to lose Slade, in case the man chose to follow. The tree branches seemed to reach out like relentless claws, attempting to impale him; the bark on their stumps suddenly appeared twisted to look like gaping, horrified mouths shrieking, as if there were souls trapped within.

"God, please help me…"

Something latched on to his ankle from below, dragging him downwards to hit the brittle earth. Robin instantly yanked his foot away, withholding a cry of terror…it was just a gnarled piece of wood, knocked over by a storm from some previous time beforehand…yet it had felt like something else…or _someone_ else was reaching up from beneath the soil where they lay buried, to drag him down…

Scrambling to his feet, Robin continued his desperate sprint. Above, wind chimes clattered eerily, as if they were playing a funeral hymn…his requiem, while the wind gently called out a haunting melody like a lone mourner as the end approached.

_Stop thinking about that. You're not going to die…_

From in the distance, cold, iron stakes rose from the ground like sharp pikes, ready to bury themselves into an intruder's unsuspecting flesh. The Gates of Hell. Robin banished that thought from his racing brain as he hurled himself at the entrance, hand slipping nervously as he tried to yank open the handle to no avail. It was locked…how had that happened? There was no way he could fit through the narrow gaps between the bars, nor could he vault over the top. He was locked in with his worst enemy—

"Leaving so soon, Robin?"

The teen turned his head and was hit viciously in the mouth, tasting blood as he fell backwards onto the ground, gazing up into Slade's malicious eye, noticing dimly that a dark stain was blossoming on the man's black outfit, directly over…his heart? But—

"That's…that can't be right…how—why are you still alive?"

"You should know that I'm not through with you yet."

**_Batman-_**

"Master Bruce?"

Batman barely spared Alfred a glance as he swept back into the house in a dark fury, still dressed in his cape and mask.

"Is something the matter, sir?"

Bruce clenched his fists, close on the brink of losing it, as he muttered distractedly:

"Alfred—Has Richard come back yet?"

The butler frowned a bit.

"No…no, he has not. It would seem that he is still quite bitter over your argument. But…may I ask as to w—"

"What about his friends?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"His friends; the two kids that came with him. Are they around here?"

Alfred hesitated, thinking back to when he had last seen them…

"No…no, I believe they are gone as well."

Batman could have roared with frustration.

"Well, where did they go!"

"They must have gone looking for him, sir. They seemed quite worried about where he might have gone. Yet, may I ask, why is this so important—?"

"Because there's a lunatic out there who's hell bent on killing all of them!" Batman yelled at the top of his lungs, slamming a fist down on a nearby desk and nearly cracking it in half. Alfred looked taken aback by this alarming outburst, but nodded in his usual manner all the same and said quietly:

"I understand, sir. Will you be leaving to go look for them?"

Bruce nodded sharply and was about to go, when:

"Oh, Master Bruce?"

_What now?_

"I have reason to believe that Master Dick might have given out your telephone number, sir."

Batman raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"Awhile ago, a young woman—rather hysterical, I might add—called, telling me that if 'anything were to go wrong, she should contact you immediately,' according to a young, male visitor."

Bruce stared at him blankly.

" 'If anything goes wrong?' Where was this woman calling from?"

Alfred shrugged lightly.

"She claims she is a nurse in Jump City. That is it, though. Quite honestly, I don't know who she's talking about."

Bruce's eyes narrowed warily.

"What _exactly_ has gone wrong?"

**_Robin-_**

****Slade's attacks came without hesitation or mercy, so smoothly it was if they were all but one connected motion, instead of different blows; Robin could hardly keep up, barely having time to block before the man's fist connected with his body. Already, his limbs were growing stiff and heavy like lead, and his lungs were gasping wildly in their intake for air.

_You'll never be fast enough, you'll never be good enough; you'll never beat him…_

Robin winced at his own mental abuse, cutting him down, before charging forward with a battle cry, fist raised. Slade dodged it easily, before continuing to twist it sharply, until the boy yelled out loud from the pain. Hurling Robin over his shoulder, Slade flung the hero from him, sending him crashing into a statue; the teenager felt stone crack beneath the sudden application of weight. He wrestled himself from it's firm grip, turning to see the image of an angel, gazing down upon his battered form sweetly, arms spread wide as if ready to embrace. How ironic; like the power of good could save him now.

Robin remembered, just in time, to move out of the way, ducking low to avoid his adversary's punch, and Slade's fist struck the statue's wing instead, shattering it to crumbled pieces on the ground, before he glared about wildly, trying to locate his victim. Robin, however, was already flying along the browning grass, making his way towards the front gate, stumbling over unseen mounds of dirt and roots of the oaks that towered above him. If the caretaker couldn't hear this—

The Boy Wonder skidded to halt, nearly falling into an empty grave, just barely preventing the twisted ankle he would have surely obtained had he gone one step farther. Funny…wasn't this the exact same place where that old man had been digging…?

Breathing a slight sigh of relief, Robin turned and was greeted with a nasty shock as he came face to face with the old man, eyes wide with disbelief: He was pinned against a tree trunk by a knife jammed through his throat. Robin clutched his stomach and turned away, ready to be sick out of disgusted horror.

"Like it?"

Robin barely turned his head before he received a heavy _crack!_ resounding off his skull; spots blazed before his eyes and for a moment, he was worried that he might black out. Somehow, he stayed conscious and, turning his back on the corpse, began attacking again, though his moves were a bit sluggish and everything trembled before his gaze before he regained balance.

_I'll never win this._

**_Raven-_**

****"Come on, Rae! We've been walking in circles for hours!"

"Actually, it's only been thirty minutes."

"Oh, whatever! Look, let's just go back to that Batman's place, okay? Robin's probably already there, waiting for us to come back!"

"I doubt it."

"You 'doubt' everything I say…"

"For good reason, too."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air with dramatic exasperation, as he lagged behind Raven's slim form, whining under his breath about "how his feet hurt." Raven, who could hear him only too well, rolled her eyes and continued marching forward. If it was the last thing she did, she had to tell Robin about her dream; her friend had already been put through enough torment involving Slade. She wouldn't let her premonition come true, wouldn't allow the masked man to put Robin under his brutal apprenticeship.

Raven paused, sending out her dark power like feelers, trying to latch onto Robin's presence, biting her lip in painful hope.

"Come on, Robin…where are you?"

She received no answer, as if he had been cut off from the bustling world in which all of them lived, drawn into a universe where the Titans could no longer reach him…God, she hoped that wasn't true.

"Hey…"

Raven turned, desperately wishing she could shut Beast Boy up for good. If he complained one more time, she was probably going to have to break Robin's rule about not banishing team mates to another bleak dimension. However, this was not what he had in mind.

"Do you…do you think Starfire and Cyborg are okay?"

A question like that took her aback slightly as Raven merely stood there, unable to answer for a few minutes. Finally, she cleared her throat and said in a surprisingly soft voice:

"Nothing is certain."

The changeling sighed and averted his eyes to the pavement.

"Oh. I just…I was just wondering what you were thinking."

Raven gave him her widest smile possible.

"If it makes you feel better though…Yes. Our friends are strong. I'm sure they're all right."

Beast Boy glanced up, startled look melting into a broad grin as well.

"Yeah…Thanks, Rae. You're right! Let's go!"

The two of them hurried towards the next street, both feeling slightly better than they had before.

If only they knew the truth…

_**Robin-**_

****Slade's knuckles grazed his right cheek, as Robin tripped over backwards, foot ensnared on a tree root. The madman began moving forward, towering over the boy's helpless form, even as he struggled to free his foot to no avail. That one eye, an entity that would haunt him till the end of his days…

_Give up._

"NO!"

With a final wrench, Robin jerked his foot free and, without bothering to think, sent his entire foot into Slade's chest with almost inhuman force. It is amazing, how rage can fuel a human soul, giving them such an outburst of strength. Slade grunted with pain and, falling over a headstone behind him, went crashing through the doors of a nearby mausoleum, disappearing from Robin's view. A cloud of dust flew up, serving as a sort of impromptu smokescreen, and the teen had to turn his head away as the wind blew it directly in his face.

Silence settled over the graveyard once more.

The mausoleum was still, as the dust began to settle again after being disturbed. It was as if nothing had entered to begin with…Had he really sent Slade flying in there, or was it just another illusion? Boots clicking slightly on the plain, slabs of rock that served as a makeshift path towards the opening, Robin approached with caution, squinting in at the unknown territory within.

There was a pause. Then—

A hand shot out without warning, latching onto Robin's wrist in a painful grip, and he gasped in pain, trying to pull away as Slade dragged him into a world of darkness. Behind him, the doors swung shut, and the boy heard the distinct, click of a lock sealing him in with the dead.

His shallow gasps for air echoed in the dark confines of the mausoleum as Robin blindly tried to reach out for something to hold onto…something to keep him going. His heart was thudding madly in his chest like a drum and he could barely think straight. Darkness was creeping towards him like a monster on soft, padded feet, waiting for the unsuspecting prey to stumbled into it's grasp. Slade's sneering voice came from out of the shadows, somehow twining a foreboding spell about his body, and making Robin shiver and wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Is something the matter, Robin? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark…Don't tell me you're afraid of _me_…"

"Never!" The Boy Wonder screamed at the shadows, voice echoing in the silence and bouncing back off hidden walls so that it seemed like a thousand ghostly duplicates of him were still yelling…

_Somebody help me…_

He felt like he was going to suffocate in his fear—No! He couldn't think of that. Right now, all he needed to do was figure out a way of escaping…even if the walls seemed to be closing in, trapping him…Robin slammed a fist violently into the bolted door that blocked him from getting out. He felt like a caged animal clawing frantically in a pitiful manner as he tried to get away; Right where Slade wanted him…

He couldn't stand being alone, so close to the dead…the unknown. Robin always fought, tooth and nail, to overcome his issues, his enemies that he faced back at home everyday of his life…but this…was different…he'd lost so many to the clutches of death…this was something he wasn't sure he could face…

It wasn't fair, Slade playing on the things that mattered the most.

_"…Let us always remember, that though those who we love may seem lost for good, they are forever with us in our hearts. Let us live with the knowledge that they have ascended to a greater place and are now watching over us, guiding our actions with their words of comfort. For we will, one day, see them again. Here lies John and Mary Grayson, beloved husband and wife. Amen."_

_"Amen," The sea of mourners murmured together in one voice. Some of them broke down sobbing in uncontrolled grief, others watching the coffins being lowered into the earth with pale, clenched faces as if just barely holding their composure together. Many of them passed by, patting him on the shoulder or muttering how sorry they were…he didn't bother to listen to them. He remained well after the last of the crowd had left, looking on with tearful eyes as his parents were covered by mounds of dark earth._

"I won't give up, Slade!" Robin yelled, coughing as thick dust poured into his mouth, making him choke slightly. "I won't give in, no matter what you do!"

As if to prove his point, the hero rammed his shoulder into the door again, silently wishing that it would crack open, if not only a tiny bit. What was holding the door closed? And then, as he paused to massage his now bruised side, Robin heard Slade's voice seeping towards him from behind the massive, metal doors.

"Oh, I know…But if _I_ am out here…then you must consider who is in there with _you_…"

A chill ran up Robin's spine, even within the humid insides of the mausoleum, and he whirled around, back facing the wall as if to make sure nothing would sneak up on him. It was getting so hard to concentrate, though, with his head spinning weakly…grime seemed to be coating his lungs…

_**---------------------**_

Everything was blended together to form one great big blur, the colors shifting before an unsteady pair of eyes…the memories were so distant, as if they had come from some world almost a million light years away—

_Raging heat, pulling away at flesh, scorching all of the body with it's burning touch—_

Voices were yelling urgently in fragile ears…faint, distant voices that grew more distorted by the second…someone new…barging in, demanding…losing focus…blood, blood everywhere…Air was impossible to inhale…losing…losing life steadily…

"Robin…" Starfire managed to choke out before crimson covered her vision again.

**_Robin-_**

****He felt feverish and sickly, as he sank to the filthy ground, struggling to breathe through the musty fumes that coated his throat…he shouldn't have yelled and panicked…couldn't quite understand what was happening to him…

_"Her name was Terra. She was a true Titan, and a true friend. We'll miss you…" Raven finished the brief eulogy with a hint of sympathy in her flat voice. The five of them stood there, staring at her body—now encased in rock—all of them unsure about what they should say. Finally, Starfire moved forward and laid a single rose at the base of their friend's "grave."_

_"I shall miss you…friend," She muttered. One by one, the rest of his team passed by, casting flowers at her feet, until Beast Boy…Robin would never be able to forget the look of such unbearable sadness as the changeling sank to his knees, tears flowing down his face._

_"Terra…" He moaned, one word drawn out for an eternity in Slade's now ruined lair. Robin watched alongside the other Titans with his unwavering, serious expression plastered on his face, hiding the confusion and sorrow that lay inside. He wanted to comfort his friend…but his "duty" prevented him from moving forward. Weren't emotions a weakness, according to both Batman and Slade?_

_**'I know what it's like to lose someone close to your heart, B.B… I know how much it hurts…'**_

_He tilted his head down, toward the place where their greatest enemy had sunk beneath the lava, and into hell, he hope._

_"Damn you, Slade, for doing this to all of them. Damn you…"_

Maybe it was the oxygen cut off from his brain for too long, but Robin began to hear noises from where he lay, as something moved towards him…slowly advancing on his weakened form…He didn't care…He should have known he wouldn't be able to last…

_Starfire, trapped in flame, screaming in agony…Cyborg being wheeled quickly down the clean, white halls of the hospital…Beast Boy crying in pain as the bones in his body broke, one by one…Raven bleeding in the street…all of their eyes fogging over as they passed on…_

Someone dragged him upwards, forcing him farther and farther into the shadows…until he was laid back on the ground…it felt different…cooler, with strange fragments cutting into his arms and back…and then he heard the lid being shut from above.

Robin managed to cry out one last time, though his lungs were on fire from being deprived fresh air.

"NO! Don't do this…"

His pleas were lost in the hollowness of the stone coffin.

_"This is your future, and learn it well,"_ Slade's voice whispered in his ear, as Robin hammered on the interior of the lid, each punch growing fainter and fainter…his body…was getting so feeble…out of air…gaze flicking like a dying candle…

_"Ensnared in shadow, begging to be free, and yet it will **never** let go…**I** will never let you go."_

"Mom…Dad…I'll be with you soon…"

_**---------------------**_

The two of them would never see it coming. Both of them had their backs turned to his hiding place, and he watched them with orange eyes as they kept up a steady pattern, running forward a bit, pausing, before moving forward again. By the time the Titans noticed he was behind them, it'd be too late…they could fight all they want—in fact, he was hoping they would. Resistance made it so much more fun to murder people…They would die, tonight…He would make sure of it.

_**Robin-**_

Cold air seemed to slap him in the face, as Robin slowly opened his eyes, a hint of fear surging through him as he thought back to the coffin…yet here he was, lying beneath a cloudy blue sky, beside his parents' graves again…

"What the—!"

Robin shot upwards into a sitting position, though he immediately wished he hadn't; for some reason he had a splitting headache…

_Maybe it was caused by lack of air._

He glanced this way and that, searching for Slade's ominous figure. But…he was all alone? What had happened? Robin, grabbing onto a statue for support, stood, still looking about him. There was no evidence that his fight with Slade had ever taken place…no smashed stone, no scuffled dirt…

"Did it ever even happen?" He murmured beneath his breath. Perhaps…perhaps it had all been a dream, or Slade had knocked him out with some sort of drug…too exhausted to consider the possibilities, Robin slowly made his way toward the front gates of the cemetery, head still throbbing; he ignored it. He had to go find Raven and Beast Boy before anything happened to them…he did notice, however, that the caretaker was missing…and there was a small, dark spot, staining the bark of a nearby tree…

**To be Continued…**

So…did it ever really happen? (Grins.) That's up to you to decide on. Please review, because I spent a lot of work writing this…not to mention I'll probably not be going into a graveyard for the next three years…Oh well. At least you all got a bonus: As you can obviously see, this one was an extra long chapter—My gift to you!

Over and Out:

Rebel-Aquarius


	16. Simple

I must admit, I am a tad bit embarrassed…(Sighs.) To make a long story short for all your sakes: Started writing the chapter, got writer's block, sat here for a few days—panicking—then saw "Batman Begins" (AWESOME movie! You must see it! It rocked! Of course, it can't beat the old ones. Those were really good too! Hang on, I'm getting into fan geek mode. Sorry), got a lot of inspiration, then I got cut off from my computer for a couple more days, then had this issue with my stinking math, then finally got around to finishing and posting this chapter. My sincerest apologies to all the readers here.

**Alexnandru:** Wow. Thanks so much! Did you actually re—read it? Cool…I'd have to agree, with you; to be imprisoned and separated from all of those that you care about would be horrific, at least to me. I kinda got the idea for it from this one episode of CSI, where a main character was trapped in a coffin by this real sicko, and the other characters had to try and figure out where he was before he ran out of air, while the creep played with their minds…it was really good, but I was freaking out the entire time…

**Aeris-Raven:** Kill Robin? No way. He's one of my favorites…and besides, I need to keep him alive so that he can suffer and the people reading can enjoy it…we're so weird, aren't we? Yeah…Starfire? You'll have to wait and see. I'm not promising anything, although a lot of people are begging for me not to kill the Titans off…Hmm…LOL, I agree. I'm not going in a graveyard! You can't make me! I'd be so paranoid, waiting for Slade to just jump out and slam me inside a coffin…God, that would be so scary…

**Slade: **What makes you think I won't shut you in a coffin anyway?

**Rebel:** (Gulps.) Um, yes, well, that is an excellent question…(Help me!)

**Sarah Shima:** (Blushes.) Aw, shucks…So you think the fight really happened? Well, that's the big question, isn't it…? And your writing…well done. I'm really enjoying your story, "Oblivion."

**Kazzy103:** Oh, don't be ridiculous. You shouldn't be jealous; I bet if you got a profile, you'd be a kick—ass writer! You'd probably be better than me…uh oh…LOL, I'm just kidding. I'm glad that you get the feeling that you're in the story. I try really hard to make it seem that way…which is probably why the graveyard scene freaked me out so badly…And yes, poor Starfire and Cyborg! (Sniff, sniff.) Even if it is my fault that they're both hurt, I still feel bad…Well, here's your update.

**Infamous One:** Yeah…very freaky. I suspect I'll have to put Robin through some severe counseling to get over his experience in Chapter Fifteen. I hope you'll keep reading—some could say I practically live for reviews. D

**Ranma-Tomoe:** Sweet! A new reader! I'm glad you liked the part with the mausoleum. I hope you continue to keep reading!

**Pickles12:** Yo, Spud. 'Sup Pickles? Nice to see you two again…well, in a manner of speaking, anyway. Now, for the questions: **Spud—**Batman's upset because of what Robin said about his parents dying. That's a sensitive subject for Bruce, so it's because of that comment that he was so angry…poor guy. And now, Chapter Fifteen! (Maniacal laughter and dramatic music follow.) Did it ever happen? I wonder…I'm so glad that you—(Maniacal laughter cuts in.) Yes, well, as I was saying before, I'm really happy that you—(Dramatic music interrupts. Rebel grumbles under breath for a moment, before taking hammer and smashing recorder in.) Yes, well, as I was saying: I'm thrilled that both of you enjoyed the fight scene. Huzzah! **Pickles—**The answer to your question about Cyborg will be answered—somewhat—in the chapter actually, and there will be a mention of Starfire…though I'm afraid it's rather bad news…

**Remix17:** Thanks. But, even if the coffin part was kind of good…yeah, I could never live through that. It would disturb me so badly…(Shivers.)

**KaliAnn:** Yay! You liked it! That's good. It's always a relief to hear that people like your work…(Sighs with relief.) BTW: I liked the way that you put that; "…Robin's pain being manifested into his own personal demon…" That describes it perfectly. Well done. Here's your update!

**Pirategirl189:** Yeah, who needs sleep anyway! I have problems getting to sleep, which leads me to believe I might be a slight insomniac…Oy. But I'm glad you like this, and that you're going to keep reading! Hurrah!

**Insanity 101:** Chapter Fourteen—Yikes…where did you go camping? It's been boiling and humid where I am…though now, it's starting to die down…we've had constant gray skies here, and I'm anticipating a gigantic thunderstorm on the way. (YES!) LOL: Spineless freak…hee hee…that's a good point, on the wish thing…Hmm…I must incorporate that somehow…Thank you for the idea! You're a JD fan? No way—are you serious? That's so cool! BTW: I saw "Secret Window" with my mom a few days ago…weird… Chapter Fifteen—Oops. I didn't mean to scare you that badly…um, are you going to be okay?

**Azarathangel:** Hey, J! You were in North Carolina? How was it? Well, whatever. So glad you liked 15… you had an interesting idea there, actually…oh well. I hope the way I do things is still okay…BTW: I got your email. That's an idea…would you really do that? (LOL!)

Lots of reviews…that's good news.

Chapter Sixteen: Simple

**_Raven-_**

****"So…what was your dream about anyway?"

Raven stopped and turned to shoot her friend a curious look.

"What?"

"Your nightmare," Beast Boy explained, trying to sound casual. "You know; you seemed pretty freaked out by it…that's all…"

The Goth girl fixed her narrow eyes on him, glaring suspiciously, and the changeling felt a slight blush creep to his cheeks.

"Err…sorry. It wasn't any of my business—I shouldn't have asked…"

"Good. You're right. Besides—" She added irritably, preparing to take up the search for Robin once again. Though she was trying to be patient, she couldn't help but be annoyed by how many times they had hesitated in the past hour to have pointless conversations like this. Every minute they wasted was another chance for Slade to get to their friend…

"—We shouldn't be _too_ worried. After all, it was just a d—"

Raven stopped dead, dark eyes vanishing into vacant pools of black. Beast Boy noticed the change and stiffened in surprise.

"Uh, Rae? Rae! C'mon Raven, what's going on? This isn't very funny. Please, Rae, wake up?"

He kept chattering on and on, more to calm his nerves than awaken her from the sudden trance that had overtaken her…not that she could hear him anyway.

_Thump, thump, thump—_

_Feet pounding against the sidewalk—distant thoughts whipping in and out of a frenzied mind. Eastern—section—fire—keep running—Beast Boy and Raven—safety—Slade—_

"I got him!"

Beast Boy, who'd been on the verge of poking Raven in the eye screamed shrilly and jumped backwards, landing with a thud on the sidewalk; while he picked himself up, Raven drew her hood up about her face, barely containing her excitement at her discovery.

"I've found Robin! I know where he is! We can save him!"

"Really? But you just—"

Beast Boy changed his mind about what he was going to say at the last minute, partly because of his own common sense…and partly because of the sideways glare that the demoness shot him.

"How are you so sure?"

"I felt him—or his emotions, rather. We still have a chance to get to him…"

"Before?" Beast Boy wheedled. "Do you wanna…'fess…up…? You know…"

The boy's question trailed off under Raven's powerful stare, and he giggled in slight, nervous hysteria.

"Before something bad happens," She said in her gruff, cryptic manner. Raven started down the street, before she paused again, turning back towards the changeling.

"I'm sorry if I snapped at you earlier. I'm not mad at you—you know that right? I just want to find Robin and go home, where we can wait until Cyborg and Starfire get better."

Beast Boy nodded quietly, and Raven felt a stab of encouragement.

"And I swear to God that everything will end up okay, if it's the _last_ thing I do."

She gave him another smile that he was about to return, but—

"What do you know?" Said a cold voice from behind Beast Boy. The boy gasped and turned swiftly, only to get a brutal punch in the nose. Beast Boy fell backwards into Raven, who caught him, though she was still gaping, horrified, at the familiar figure in front of them. It was the fire throwing stranger from Jump who'd taken out Starfire and Cyborg.

"I come here surprise the pair of you, and to finish off the job I started earlier, but—" The man's eyes flickered wickedly, sending a shiver up the teens' spines.

"—It looks like you're already one step ahead of me…"

Fire sprang to his palms and wave of foreboding swept over the Titans.

**_Cyborg-_**

****His head was pounding like a crazed drum; the constant pain almost gave him the feeling that his skull was being split in half…he felt like he was going to be sick…After a few more minutes of blinking rapidly to stay awake though, the fog began to clear to the side and it was easier to see…he had been wondering if he was still alive for awhile there…and then common sense had taken over and he'd realized that if he was dead, he wouldn't ache so damn much…

With a groan, Cyborg struggled to sit up in bed…Wait a second—

The last time he'd been fully conscious, he'd been lying on the concrete. What was he doing here? And where was that nutter with the glowing eyes? And while he was on the subject, where the heck were his friends?

Head spinning faster than before, the half—machine, half—human was about to attempt standing when the door to his room swung open, admitting a young woman in a nurse's uniform…who immediately shrieked in shock, at seeing him awake.

"Oh my God, you're awake!" She yelled, dropping the water pitcher she had been holding. Somehow, Cyborg refrained from screaming in pain as the glass shattered against the floor. Pulling himself together, he managed to choke out:

"W—w—water…please…"

The woman blinked from where she was kneeling on the floor, scooping up the remaining fragments of the pitcher, before she gasped in horror.

"Of course! One moment…"

The nurse scurried back into the hallway. The door swung shut behind her, leaving him alone again.

Cyborg struggled to sit up, every part of skin healing from the blisters that spread across his flesh like a disease. Turning his head this way and that to work out the muscles in his sore neck, the teen caught a glimpse of his face in a mirror that hung in the adjoining bathroom. He could barely believe it; he didn't look anything like himself! His skin was somewhat darker than before, and his hands and back were bleeding from movement; his single human eye was a dull yellow, a filmy sort of mist glazing over his iris.

Now he knew why parents always told their kids never to play with fire…

"Hey…"

The woman was back with a new jar. Cyborg could have cried with relief as she poured him a cup which he instantly guzzled, feeling the relief of cool water spread through his body. The nurse, in the meantime, pulled a chair up beside his bed, watching him kindly. After his fourth glass or so, the boy found the energy to ask about his friends.

"The Titans? They left at least a day or two ago. They seemed like they had some sort of business to attend to. Do you know anything about that?"

Cyborg shook his head. He wasn't concerned too much about the absence of the others. He was sure that whatever they were doing would help the two of them in some way. But…what about—?

"Starfire? The red—headed girl? I'm afraid you can't talk to her," The woman said, giving him a tiny, regretful smile. "She's in intensive care at the moment."

"W—What? How?"

"Apparently there was something wrong with her oxygen cords; the only two possibilities are that either someone pulled the air, or one of the nurses or doctors made a mistake. But I'm sure it was the second one," she added hastily, looking disgusted at the thought of the first option. "I mean, honestly, what sort of person could kill an innocent girl?"

Cyborg had a pretty good idea _who_…

The nurse crossed to the windows and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight spill in.

"There, now…here's some light for you. I suggest resting a bit more, if you can. I'll be busy, but I'll come back in an hour. If there's anything you need, feel free to use the phone."

She pointed at the phone on the bedside table, and was turning to leave, when…

"Hang on a second…" Cyborg muttered, an idea suddenly hitting him.

The nurse turned back, eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"Do you…?" Cyborg bit his lip, wincing as his teeth dug into yet another blister. "Do you think I might be able to use a computer for a moment or two?"

The woman seemed surprised by his question.

"If you want to…may I ask why?"

"I just…I need to check out some things from the files in my Tower…"

The nurse thought about it.

**_Robin-_**

****Fear was probably the only fuel that kept him going. Fear of the unknown, and the threats that Slade had woven into their discussions. Blood rushed to his head and his breathing was short and ragged, passing through lungs that burned from exhaustion, demanding for him to rest…But he'd never stop running, no matter what he did…

_"This is your future, and learn it well…Ensnared in shadow, begging to be free, and yet it will **never** let go…**I** will never let you go."_

If only he could get those words out of his mind…His movements seemed too sluggish for his liking. It was as if he weren't running along a street anymore, but rather though the pavement were quick sand, pulling him down, keeping him from his team mates.

_No good. No good…_

There was still time to get to them and make sure they got back to a safe place where Slade, or his minion Holocaust, couldn't reach them…Or was he out of time?

"Stop it," He told himself in a faint whisper between frantic inhales and exhales for air. "Don't say that…it's not true…"

Everything was fine. He'd just go back to Wayne Manor, avoid Bruce—_'No matter what,'_ he added mentally with a touch of fury—and they'd travel back to Jump. Holocaust couldn't have moved so fast that he'd have caught up with them by now—could he? No, of course not…

_It's going to be all right…_

And that was when he saw the flames, stretching like crimson fingers into the sky, slender tendrils of black smoke choking the once cheerful sky.

Fires were common in plenty of cities. But to him, it was a symbol: A warning. Slade hadn't been lying…the fire demon _was _here…

The Boy Wonder noted that it was a warehouse for Wayne Enterprises.

He knew it was stupid, but Robin, more out of morbid interest than anything else, found himself edging along with the crowd, attempting to get a closer look. Firefighters bustled about through the clumps of people, dragging long, snaky hoses behind them. The teen quickly slipped off his mask and pulled the front of his long trench over his uniform (he'd grabbed a coat from off one of the hooks in the hallway of Bruce's house, right before he'd stormed out), as he drifted towards the outskirts, hoping that no one would notice him. Robin was a bit surprised to see Alfred standing at the podium, attempting to answer the pressing reporters that were closing in all around him. The British man seemed rather flustered, something that made the boy smile a bit. That was new…

"We don't know what happened!" Alfred spoke clearly into the microphone, hoping that if he just kept restating himself over and over again, the newscasters might leave him alone. "All we know was that nothing appears to be taken, and that the thief could possibly be a convicted pyromaniac."

One man with greasy looking hair shoved his way to the front and yelled out:

"Why isn't Wayne here to survey the damage of one of his main storehouses?"

Alfred flushed at the informal title used to address his employer.

"_Mr._ Wayne could not attend this horrid event; I am afraid that he had other important business to attend to, and could not afford to ignore it. Therefore, I am here on his behalf as a representative. Now, please—"

No matter what Alfred did, the reporters only grew more interested, like bees drawn to nectar. Robin, however, was taken aback. Business? What business? His father's legacy was one of the most important things in Bruce's life—what could possibly be so urgent that he'd miss a press conference regarding a situation like this?

_**Beast Boy-**_

****Heat seemed to fill and coat the air, attempting to smother him as the threesome exchanged blows back and forth, taking their turns dodging and attacking.

It was the usual day…aside from the fact that Beast Boy was as mad as hell at the guy that had injured his friends so badly and he was doing all he could to impale the guy on a mammoth's tusk.

Unfortunately, this tactic wasn't working, for the fire stranger easily moved out of the way as the dangerous ivory points swung back and forth through the air like some sort of sadistic needlepoint. Then—

Beast Boy stampeded forward, getting in the way of a mailbox that Raven had tried to chuck at the villain's head; he barely felt the pain as he felt the rabid addiction of battle burn into his brain, making him slightly crazed with adrenaline. He plowed senselessly towards the criminal, giant feet tramping on the ground without accuracy, without strategy, as he hoped that he might be able to crush the murderer.

What a surprise he got when he suddenly felt his animal body lifted off from the ground. With huge, blank eyes, the changeling stared down at the fire thrower, who's own eyes had changed back to the frightening orange glare they took on, right before he performed his latest, terrible move in this "game" of wits and strength.

Beast Boy felt himself flying, transforming back into his regular self in midair…right before he fell with a crash into a nearby alley, jaw hitting the concrete roughly; the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, making him choke and sputter.

There was—there was no way someone could be that strong. And yet…yet…

"Aw, what's the matter? Too tired to get up? _Poor little boy…_"

The mechanical voice was mocking him. This…this _man_ (if he even deserved to be called a human) found the sight of blood humorous.

Beast Boy didn't know how he could move so fast, didn't know how he could be so powerful, didn't know how he could kill innocent teenagers and not even flinch.

All he knew was that there was a funny noise ringing in his ears, accompanied by a twisted, enraged sensation building in his stomach.

**_Raven-_**

****"Beast Boy!"

Raven turned towards where her friend had been hurled, preparing to rush to his side.

But were things ever that simple? No. Of course not.

It took but five seconds for all of them to surround her; sinister duplicates of her enemy, each of them appearing worse than the other.

"Holograms…" Raven murmured under her breath, summoning psychic power to her hands. The multiple fire villains began to laugh, sending shivers up her spine.

"Very good!" They jeered gleefully in a single voice made of many. "But which one of us is real?"

Raven glared and lowered her hands, before sinking to her knees, creating a black shield about herself…and she began to meditate, concentrating on the single life force in the dark circle…for some reason though, there didn't seem to be one anywhere near _her_…

**_Cyborg-_**

****The boy sighed and leaned back in the plastic chair placed before one of the office computers. The nurse who had been attending him leaned forward nervously, peering over his shoulder at the blank screen.

"Does this mean you're done?"

Cyborg twisted his body to face her, nodding tiredly.

"Yeah…I'm finished…it took awhile…"

The woman nodded firmly. It certainly had. It felt like she'd been standing beside him for nearly an hour while he typed furiously at the keyboard, breaking occasionally to groan in exasperation, or to take another sip of water. The poor kid…he must be so weak.

"Here," she said gently, offering him the crutches that he had used to move about. Cyborg accepted them with appreciation and slowly heaved himself to his feet. Then he pulled out a small, red disk and handed it to her.

"I want you to take this, but not to look at the content on here," He ordered. The nurse blinked.

"Oh? Why?"

"It's important. I need to get it to a friend of mine. He's got spiky black hair and he—"

"Shhh…" The nurse said soothingly. "Don't worry. I know who you're talking about."

Cyborg grinned.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Now: I'll deliver this to the front desk in case the rest of your team comes back, and I'll make sure they get it, okay? You go back to your room and take a break. I'll be back in about an hour and a half to see how you're doing."

Cyborg nodded and hobbled down the hallways; the white walls, neurotically clean, were beginning to bother him a bit. He couldn't wait to get better so he could leave this place behind and go back home with his friends. Everything there was familiar and normal, and perfectly in place.

Soon…

The teen pulled open his door and, maneuvering around the suddenly inconvenient crutches, he managed to close it behind him.

It was then that he realized the hospital room—which had been bright with the sun's rays shining through the window panes—was nearly pitch black, aside from a small pool of light coming from a tiny lamp in the corner.

And then, his heart beat picked up speed as he heard the gentle purr of machinery coming to life. From out of the shadows, five Slade drones crept out, empty gaze focused directly on the Titan in front of them. Cyborg reached out for the handle, only to find it suddenly locked.

_I'm going to die._

The young man straightened up as the robots stalked towards him, a grim expression on his face.

**_Beast Boy-_**

****His punches and kicks were mindless, useless bursts of energy which seemed to amuse the fire thrower, even as he nimbly leapt side to side, avoiding the teen's moves with inhuman grace. Damn freak…

"Tsk, tsk," The man scolded, bending down and sweeping Beast Boy's legs out from beneath him. The changeling grunted as he fell backwards onto the ground and the stranger took the chance to stomp his heel right into Beast Boy's ribcage. The teenage boy hissed, air passing through his teeth as he tried not to yell. The man laughed right out loud, not bothering to try and contain his mirth.

"You heroes. You're all the same. Fight, no matter what. Pursue evil for your entire miserable lives. And, _dear God_—give in?"

The stranger bent down, increasing pressure on the changeling's chest and making him gasp as he inhaled.

"Would you…?" The man whispered.

Beast Boy let his lungs fill, before howling as loud as possible:

"NEVER! I'D RATHER DIE!"

Orange eyes glowed wickedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that…"

The criminal reached for the transformer's arm. Beast Boy struggled viciously, trying to morph into some sort of animal form, but the lack of air and one of his ribs—dangerously near to breaking point—was making it extremely hard.

"I'm going to enjoy this…"

These words were followed by the undeniable _snap! _as bones broke and grumbled, and a burning wave of pain blocked out all common sense.

**_Robin-_**

****Innocent people were staggering in the streets, bodies aflame; he must be getting close. Robin tried to shut out the horrific screams that followed him as he kept running, but he knew that they would haunt him in nightmares later to come.

That is, if he ever got the chance to sleep again…

The Boy Wonder whipped around the nearest corner, only for a series of large, jagged pieces of metal to go flying through the air, burying themselves into the side of a building, missing his face by less than an inch.

"Goddamn—"

"Get away from me!" Raven roared, cutting him off. Robin looked towards the sound of her voice, noticing abruptly that she was engaged in a ferocious battle with…a million Holocausts attacking her all at once? He really hoped to God he wasn't seeing things again…

"Raven!" He called out, waving a green—gloved palm to get her attention.

"Robin? Robin!" Raven blasted a few more menacing duplicates (were they holograms? That was a relief) out of her way, not bothering to watch as they fizzled away into blue sparks, before running to his side.

"You're okay…" She said, and a glimmer of relief shone in her eyes, before it was replaced instantly with indifference.

Robin didn't answer. How could he? There was no time to explain his experience in the graveyard…maybe later, when the three of them were out of this and had more time to talk…hang on—?

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked warily. Raven's eyes widened in shock, as if the thought had just occurred to her. She had been so wrapped up in the fight, she'd nearly forgotten about him.

"Oh my G—"

The remaining holograms disappeared, giving way to an eerier silence. And with the absence of battle sounds, the screams of agony were perfectly audible…

**_Beast Boy-_**

****He was completely limp, unable to move or think. Fragments of memories passed hazily through his mind, now distant and far away, as if it had been shattered as well, along with everything else…

_'I will break every bone in your body.'_

It was a threat that bullies gave their victims at school, should the other kid try to confront them, or notify a teacher about the situation. Beast Boy just never knew it was possible…

Dimly, he heard soft laughter in his ear.

"So simple…pathetic, really…Oh well. Three down, one to go…"

_Three down, one to…?_ One? But…Raven…Robin…and Slade? What? No…Not…it…wasn't…couldn't be…

"No…" He managed to groan into the street. Tears of utter defeat and frustration were drenching the ground…he was so humiliated. There was a sound of rushing air to the side of him…the man was getting away again…

_No._

**_Batman-_**

****"Good Lord, woman, let me see him!"

"Mr. Wayne, you may be a billionaire…and famous…and…and all that other nonsense, but I really must say no! You cannot talk to him! The poor child is so tired—"

"I don't give a sh—"

"Mr. Wayne!" The nurse practically shrieked, before trying to lower her voice a bit. The ruckus between the two of them was causing a rather large group of patients to gather around curiously.

"Please, this is a hospital, and there are many people sleeping. I would also like you to refrain from any foul language. Now, if you don't mind sitting down for another thirty minutes or so, I'm sure I can go and rouse him—"

"For God's sake, miss, I have spent nearly three hours in traffic, listening to a taxi driver talk away on his cell phone to the point where I have nearly snapped. I did not come here to wait: I want to talk with him. **_Now_**," Bruce added in a gruff undertone to make his voice more menacing. This nurse was so bloody paranoid.

Speaking of which…

The woman was drumming her nails rudely on the front desk's top, looking as if she were struggling between his orders and her better judgment.

"Well…fine!" She snapped, whisking a clipboard from where it perched on one of the numerous file cabinets stacked about the place; she scribbled a few notes on it with a pencil that had been tucked behind her ear.

"Follow me. But you can only stay for a few minutes!" She added over her shoulder as the two of them strode briskly up the hall, her heels clacking in a manner he found irritating.

"—And then you must wait until he wakes up. And only when _he_ wants to wake up, is that understood?"

Bruce nodded, rolling his eyes when she wasn't looking. All he needed to do check up on the kids and make sure nothing had "gone wrong" as the woman had described over the telephone message. Originally, he would have wanted to talk to Starfire, since Robin seemed to trust her with more secrets than other people around him, but when he heard she was intensive care…

The Dark Knight had a sinking suspicion that this Slade guy had something to do with it. Bruce, however, wasn't about to suggest anything to these idiotic medical "professionals." They'd permitted him to visit the alien girl for a few minutes too…if the definition of visiting was getting a quick glimpse at how things were going and yelling out a ton of questions, none of which were ever answered anyway.

He supposed talking to Cyborg was a better idea anyway. Even if the red—head was available, Bruce would probably be confused by her mixed up English…at least, that was how Richard said she spoke. Maybe she'd improved…and maybe…maybe it was time for him to take more of an interest in his son's career. Especially if it meant so much to him—

The nurse pulled a key from off the chain that was dangling about her neck and, slipping it into the lock, pulled the door open…

There was a moment of silence, as Bruce and the woman took the sight in before them. Then the nurse began screaming her head off for help.

Batman closed his eyes in shock, unable to look any longer.

"Oh my God…"

**To be Continued…**

You know what I noticed? My chapters are getting longer. (Smiles.) Sweet. Well, that's the chapter, and once again, I'd like to apologize. I feel so bad for leaving you guys like that, and I hope my update will make it up to you all.

Mourning for BB and Cy, at the moment:

Rebel-Aquarius


	17. The Plot Thickens

Um…I haven't got anything to say… Sorry. Yeah…Oh well. Ah yes, before I forget. To all the people in the states: Happy (if not late) Fourth of July!

**Aeris-Raven:** Scary? Oh dear…sorry about that. Sadly, I'm afraid this fic won't get much happier…Yeah, and Bruce will, no doubt, be very guilty, although I don't think I'll have a chance to do his POV in this chapter…perhaps later on. And yes, poor Beast Boy and Cyborg. I'll mention—kind of in brief detail, however—what happened to Cy, and BB…yes, his final thoughts…well, it just goes to show that even the funny guys can be deep at times…I feel kind of horrible, treating my favorite characters so badly…I suppose I have issues…

**Insanity 101:** (Whistles.) Wow, long review, eh? I'm so glad though; I have a lot of fun reading reviews—who doesn't? It's true, I've never felt much of an attachment to Cyborg either. Yeah…Batman's a little late…'cuz now his son is angry at him, he's stuck with two severely injured kids in a hospital, not to mention that there's an unknown psychopath out there, organizing the entire operation. If it makes you happy, I shall let you in on a little secret: Yes. Raven will put up one hell of a fight. Wouldn't you, if all your friends were hurt because of a nutcase? I know I'd go absolutely crazy… And…(darn, I'm teetering on the edge here…but…) HOLY CRAP, YES! BATMAN BEGINS KICKED ASS! (Sighs.) Sorry. I have to agree, Christian Bale was the best Batman. Don't get me wrong, the old ones are still great, and (as it is the same with Star Wars) I have a rather personal attachment to the older versions. Yet, this new one was, at some parts, darker and waaaaaayyyy better than the old ones. If you liked this one, you may be interested to know this: They're planning to do a new sequel to "Begins," and bring in the Joker. Wow. I can't wait for it to come out! And, thank God, Katie Holmes is being replaced by a new actress. (Did you like her? I thought she was a pointless character, and her squeaky voice got on my nerves. It was really funny, because I also went to go see it again in theaters—not to mention, I'm aiming for a third time, LOL—and my friend Ryan, who came with, groaned when Katie appeared and muttered, "God, I wish she would just go back to Dawson's Creek and drown in it!" Well, anyway, it made me laugh…) Yeah, "Secret Window" was good, but kind of freaky. I loved the ending, however, because it was so dark, and he never got caught. Did you know that that movie was actually based off a short story by Stephen King? I'm trying to find it at the library…and stuffing Robin in a coffin was kind of fun, if not cruel of me, I must say…Oh well. No, I haven't seen Mother Mae Eye. Was it any good? I heard some spoilers about it, and it sounded really strange… Wow…long response…sorry…BTW: I don't want to be a pest, but I missed "The Prophecy" too. Did you see that one? Do you think you could tell me what happened? (And, was there any more Rob/Rae hints in that episode, like there were in "Birthmark"? That info is for my friend, because she too finds the Robin and Raven pairing quite interesting. Thanks.)

**Asilla:** Aah! Calm down, calm down! You'll find out, you'll find out! (Why the heck am I repeating everything I say?) But you really must try to relax; please. I know, it's quite horrible, and I'm kind of regretting that I chose this kind of morbid, evil plot, but it makes for a good story line…I suppose…(Don't have a heart attack! I updated this as fast as I possibly could, just for you! Honestly!)

**KaliAnn:** 'Tis drawing you in? Wonderful. It's always great to know that a reader is still enjoying and is interested in the story…'course cliffhangers don't help at all. (Wink, wink!) I am so happy that you continuing to read this; here's your update.

**Kazzy103:** Nonsense. I think you'd be a great writer. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself! But, anyway, I'm glad you liked this chapter. Yes: LOL (though it's a horrible thing to be laughing about), you're right. The Titans are definitely having a bad time, keeping in shape…poor guys… "Three down, one to go…" You're also right about that; all Hc's got to do is take care of Raven. Slade, of course, gets Robin…but…well, I can't say anything without giving the plot away. Hurrah! Another Batman Begins fan! It was INCREDIBLE! Without a doubt, one of the only movies worth seeing this summer…(Funny, I just sounded like I was quoting one of those critic's comments you see in the newspaper…I'm such a dork.) And you're not weird, either: I've been to see it—twice—and I still haven't tired of the story. It's similar to me and Pirates of the Caribbean: I've watched that movie approximately 96 times—no joke. I find that I'm kind of attracted to things with a dark story line, a main character with a compelling past, and yet combined with action and wit (Alfred made me laugh with his dry comments here and there: "What were all those push—ups for, if you can't even lift a bloody log!") Yes, poor Beast Boy…I've been babbling. So sorry to keep you from the story. Enjoy! Well…as much as you can, given the fact that this story is making all the characters out of their minds with misery…

**Infamous One:** Ha ha ha…yes, I completely agree: Poor Alfred…but, I think later on…given a few things here and there, dear old Alfred will get a chance to shine (Hurrah!) And I'll take you up on that deal; I may not be able to update as quickly as I would like, seeing as things are a tad bit complicated at the moment when it comes to the computer, but I shall try my best! Even if it means staying up until three in the morning so I can sneak out and post! Hang on a sec, that's when my mom gets up…drat…err, but you get the general idea!

**Jewel-Gurl73:** Hey! It's good to see you again! You were gone for awhile…but now you're back! And that's all that matters, right? Well…um, yes. Anyway: I know, I know, I'm treating the Titans quite horribly. You must understand—I really like the five of them, I really do! But…sometimes, yes, I find myself rooting for Slade once in awhile. And, like you said, this _is_ an angst fic…many people, like you, are wondering if things are going to turn out okay for our heroes or not. I'd have to say…yes and no, considering all these possibilities that are running through my head…Well, I'm glad this is getting intense for you, and thank you for the compliment! I really appreciate it—and now, onto the story!

**Sarah Shima:** (Blushes.) Yes, me and my cliffhangers…I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's just in my nature…but it's true, there are people that have done worse! …But I'm sorry, all the same. I'll try to make it so the ending of this chapter will give you a bit of a break…yet on the other hand, I can't promise anything. Sorry… Ha, yeah, poor Robin. Perhaps I _should_ send him to a psychiatrist—Oh. My. God. You just gave a me a brilliant idea! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hahaha! This is genius! _You _are a genius. Haha! Thank you! Well…ignore my insane babbling. Enjoy the chapter!

**Pickles12:** Heh, heh…spoil your fun, eh? Don't worry—I wouldn't have told you the answers anyway. That is, unless you REALLY just wanted to get the story over with… Thank you for the compliment. And, hello Spud, should you be reading this too.

**Remix17:** Oh yes. That's really the question, isn't it? I suppose my answer to your question would have to be…mixed. Things will turn out well…and yet…well, never mind.

Sorry…nothing to say…

Chapter Seventeen: The Plot Thickens… 

**_Alfred-_**

****The house was completely empty, something that happened often, what with Master Bruce going out to fight crime in his alter ego—and Master Dick had not been back since the day when he had first left to join his new team in Jump City.

For the most part, he'd gotten used to it, using the quiet hours he had to himself to tidy up the manor, for Bruce rarely picked up after himself. The young man took too much of his personal time pursuing villains to stop and adjust a few papers into neat stacks, or place the dishes on the counter. The British man didn't mind; he understood that his employer had much more important matters on his mind (like saving his home city constantly as well as keeping up with his social life so that nothing seemed out of place to his friends).

And yet…now, as Alfred paced back and forth in the parlor, feet scuffing silently against the thick rug that adorned the floor, clutching a cell phone to his ear, he felt as if the calm was creeping up on him, like a predator might on its prey; he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Has Richard come back to the house yet?"

Master's Bruce's voice rose and fell amidst the static crackling between the two lines. It was a bad connection, Alfred assumed.

"No," the butler said regretfully, the ominous sensation growing on him even more. And why not? If Master Bruce—the legendary Batman—was worried, it usually meant that the situation at hand was very grave, indeed.

"How did your visit to the hospital go?" Alfred asked curiously. He—despite the annoying, terrified sobs that kept interfering with the odd woman's message—was intrigued. So one of the Titans had been attacked? He wondered how that had happened? One would think that a hospital should take better care looking after their patients, no?

Alfred realized that Master Bruce had remained quiet the entire time he had been thinking. That usually signified something had gone wrong…once more.

"The other kid's been attacked," The Dark Knight said finally. "Nobody at this place knows how it happened—not that I'm completely overcome with shock," he added dryly. "The doctors and nurses here aren't exactly living up to my expectations…"

Alfred nodded seriously, even if his friend couldn't see him. For some reason, it came as no great surprise to him.

"What sort of shape is he in?"

"…He's a real wreck. The girl attending him said that he was pretty bad before, with blisters and all that. Now…when she opened the door…there was different, metal parts of his body strewn around, and there was blood all over the floor, and the boy—Cyborg—looked close to death…"

"My God…"

"I'm about to leave now, and I've got the two Titans ready to—"

_Whack!_

Alfred never heard the end of the sentence: A heavy object had struck him in the back of the head, and he collapsed on the ground.

_I should have seen this coming,_ he thought dazedly, fading quickly into a state of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was a pair of steel—tipped boots…

**_Raven-_**

****Robin winced as his old friend fell to the floor; beside him, Raven mentally lowered the small, Oriental vase they'd found placed on a table near the entrance to the mansion, before looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you said you wouldn't be able to," She muttered, feeling low. Robin nodded quietly.

"So I did," He answered curtly, carefully stepping around the fallen form of Alfred to lay Beast Boy on a nearby couch. The changeling groaned faintly, and blood began seeping on the once fancy coverings of the furniture. Raven stooped and lifted Alfred into an armchair where he sat, head hanging limply to one side.

"We could have killed him, you know," Robin murmured, as he crossed the room, heading for a medical case.

"No," Raven contradicted, talking to nobody in particular. "I did it gently."

She said it more to reassure herself than anything else.

Beast Boy whimpered from behind her and Raven hurried over to him, setting about in healing him as best as she could. A blue glow seeped from her palms and into his body, mending as many of the bones as she could.

Robin came back while she was working and began cutting strips of gauze into pieces to wrap over the bloody areas. The two friends kept up a polite—if not a continuously halting—conversation, although both of them knew they wanted to say more.

_I can't,_ Raven thought desperately. _There's just so much that's happened…_

Finally, after the longest time, the Goth girl drew back, just barely refraining from dropping instantly into a chair; she'd used a lot of energy to fix Beast Boy up, not to mention that she'd only slept for a couple of hours when they'd first come to Batman's house.

Hiding a yawn behind one of her hands, Raven glanced at over at Robin and felt her heart jolt—he looked even more exhausted than she was. And there was a haunted expression that had crept into his features; she _knew_ something had happened during his absence.

But he wouldn't talk, and he'd just shove her out of his mind if she tried to peer in for a few seconds.

"I've managed to heal his ribcage, to keep the bones from puncturing his lungs," She said eventually, voice croaking like a frog's. "And I got around to healing part of his leg and one of his broken arms. But it's not going to be enough: We've got to get him to a hospital."

Robin nodded grimly, before saying hoarsely:

"I'll take him. You should stay here and rest."

Raven frowned, her annoyance at his words bringing some energy back to her limbs.

"What? He's my friend too. We'll both go and wait for news from Jump."

"NO!"

Her leader's outburst rang in the still air and startling the Goth into silence; over on the couch, Beast Boy gave a weary moan of pain.

"Look," Robin whispered, trying to appeal to her. "Stay here and rest; when Alfred wakes up, tell him what happened. I'll drop Beast Boy off at the hospital, and then…I've got some stuff to do…"

Raven eyed him closely.

"This 'stuff you've got to do' wouldn't have anything to do with Starfire and Cyborg, would it?"

When he didn't respond, the demon shook her head slowly from side to side, hair falling into her eyes.

"You can't do this alone, Robin…I know you're just as scared as I am, especially with the possibility of Slade working with this guy—"

"He _is _working with Holocaust. That's his name, you know—"

"—But you can't ignore what's happening to you, and you need help…How can you expect to save our friends, if you can't even save yourself?"

The Boy Wonder's face contorted with horrified surprise at her words, as if they had triggered something within him. Had she said the wrong thing?

However, he began to relax again—if not slowly—and, attempting a calm voice that sounded strained with pressure and fear:

"Rae…You can't understand…"

_I would if you would just talk to me._

"Just trust me when I say it's better if you stay in the house; nobody can hurt you if you're here. You can stay with Alfred, and just explain the situation when he wakes up again. I'll be back from Jump before you know it—If Bruce won't help Star and Cy, then **_I_** will."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care what you say; you can't get from here to Jump City on foot—"

"—I'll take cab—"

"—And you shouldn't go walking into that city alone, because it's probably what Slade wants you to do anyway—"

"—Slade can go to hell for all I care—"

"Stop it!"

Robin did, lapsing into quiet, though his eyes never left her. Raven sighed, trying to ease the headache that had crept up on her, and tried to reason.

"Look, it's better if we stay together. Slade and—did you say his name was Holocaust?—probably want us to do something stupid like separating. The two of us will bring Beast Boy to the hospital in Gotham, and then I'll teleport the both of us to Jump. It's that easy!"

She had been hoping that her words would get through to him and that he would see the logic in this plan. Instead, Robin groaned and, muttering something about "needing an aspirin," stalked into the kitchen.

The demoness was actually slightly relieved to see him gone; he was becoming so edgy and impossible to talk with, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Attempting to calm herself, Raven leaned back in her armchair, closing her eyes, as she listened to the steady inhale and exhale of her breath…she didn't even bother to notice the cloth that fluttered over her nose, letting her sink into oblivion…

_**----------------------**_

…She awoke sometime later, vision bleary and unfocused, along with her mind. Where was she? How had she gotten here? And…why was she sitting alone, aside from Alfred, who was still propped up gently in his own chair…

And then she remembered.

"Dammit!" She hissed, barely keeping her anger in check as she flew from her seat, ready to hurl the nearest thing in sight. She noticed a sheet of paper, folded and tucked neatly beneath a crystal paperweight.

_Dear Raven:_

_You're going to kill me, I know. But please; wait until everything's been taken care of. Beast Boy's probably in the Gotham City Hospital by now, and I'm most likely on my way to Jump. I'll see you and Alfred soon—and Bruce too, if he's arrived yet…_

—_Robin_

The Goth crumpled the note in her open palm, just as the paperweight exploded into a million fragments that scattered themselves along the floor.

**_Holocaust-_**

****"I got the green kid," the demon explained over the cell phone as he skulked along the shadows of an alley.

"Excellent," Slade drawled in that creepy voice of his, and Holocaust felt shivers run down his spine. He made sure not to shudder out loud though; the last thing you ever wanted was a weirdo like this knowing you were afraid of them. It gave them power over you, because they exploited your fear as a weakness, using it as a method to subdue and keep you from rebelling against their control…

"But, what about the girl?"

It was posed a an innocent question (as if anything about Slade were "innocent,") but Holocaust could sense a trap.

"Err…I didn't get her. There wasn't anytime. That kid—Robin—came before I could finish her off."

"Did he?" Slade asked in a bored manner, not sounding surprised at all. "Pity But of course, there's still time…do you have it?"

Holocaust grinned, though it was concealed behind his mask.

"But of course. It's all over the news."

"So I see," Slade murmured, and the fire—thrower had no doubt that the white screens in the mastermind's lair had been turned on, and his partner was examining his handiwork even as they spoke.

"Hmm…" The other end clicked off, disconnecting the call.

Nice response.

Holocaust shut the cell phone with a snap, before throwing it into the lap of a dead man who lay sprawled on the ground at his feet.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, pal," the demon said mockingly, before trudging into the darkness.

_Tonight…it will **all** be over…_

**_Beast Boy-_**

****Somehow, he managed to wake up, despite the intense agony that was coursing through his body…and immediately wished he hadn't.

Doctors swarmed above him, yelling out orders; a table of strange looking devices was beside the bed that he was on. They reminded him vaguely of the saws on medical programs on TV that were used to cut people open who had problems inside their body.

This thought was not a comforting one.

Twitching and jerking madly, Beast Boy tried to drag himself away from the strangers, avoiding their touch. One man bent over him and held his shoulder down, while a nurse quickly jabbed a needle into him.

"W—What's happening to…where are…?"

"Shh," The man above him whispered, even as the scenery in front of the changeling's eyes swam and ran together like wet paint dripping from a artist's canvas. "It's okay, just try to relax."

But Beast Boy kept up his struggle, until black gripped him in its iron fist.

_Why did Robin and Raven do this to me…?_

_**----------------------**_

_Clomp—squeak! Clomp—squeak!_

Bemused, the girl at the front desk looked up from the magazine she had been reading to fix her gaze on the boy who was dashing down the immaculately white hallways with incredible speed, causing the patrons there to gaze at him with interest. He was a skinny sort of kid, with spiky black hair, and blue eyes; he was wearing a plain brown trench coat, though the nurse thought she caught a quick dash of color beneath it—red and green perhaps?

Whatever.

The boy skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into the desk in his hurry. However, the girl did not seem startled in the least, but merely continued to watch him serenely, blowing bright pink bubbles with her gum.

"Are there patients here—?"

"Well, duh," She snorted rudely, not bothering to sound polite. The teen blinked, then shook his head and continued.

"I wasn't done yet; are there patients here that go either by the name of Cyborg or Starfire? They're part of the Teen Titans, and I've really got to speak to one of them."

The girl shrugged carelessly and, wheeling her chair over to the side, picked up a few papers and skimmed through them carelessly, flipping them aside with an annoyingly slow pace. The boy watched her, growing steadily more agitated. He was just about to speak, when—

"Yup. Got two kids here by that name."

The boy looked relieved.

"Good. Do you think you could tell me where their rooms—"

"Hang on," The girl spoke slowly, cutting him off. "No…sorry. Both of them are gone."

The teen stared at her for a few minutes, as if he hadn't heard what she said.

"_What?_"

"They're gone. Both of them were moved this morning to another hospital."

"But—" The boy stopped, confusion growing on his face. "—How is that possible? That can't be right! Who moved them?"

The girl checked again.

"Uh, a dude by the name of Bruce Wayne. You know, that billionaire from Gotham."

She looked up to flash him a grin, but noticed that he seemed frozen with shock.

"I…I didn't know…" He murmured quietly, and she was intrigued to see that his face fell, his expression a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"Yeah…well, that's it then… Have a nice day!" She chirped falsely, rummaging for her magazine. In the process of doing so, a red disk slipped from the drawer and onto the desk.

The receptionist squinted closely at it, her instructions coming back to her, one word at a time…

"_He says that if a boy with spiky black hair comes in asking for him, he wants this to be given to him without question," The nurse ordered firmly, handing the "secretary" the disk._

"_Yeah, whatever," The girl grumbled, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth._

But the kid was already turning and walking away…

"Wait!"

The teen turned back, his expression suggesting that he was trying to fight off a trance that he was slipping into. The secretary quickly snatched up the red computer disk and waved it wildly in the air, as if it were a flag.

"I think this is for you!"

The boy took it cautiously, like how one might handle a bomb.

"What is it?"

The girl, not catching the suspicious tone, said instantly:

"It's something that Cyborg kid created. He said he wanted me to give it to a kid with spiky black hair. I'm…guessing that's you," She muttered, eyeing him with narrow hazel eyes.

The kid look carefully at the disk, as if torn some inner decision about whether to take it or not. Then, he pocketed it, and said briskly:

"Thank you."

The secretary nodded and, lowering her head for a second, picked up the magazine that had dropped to the ground. But when she look up again, the boy was already gone…

He moved _really_ fast for someone his age.

**_Robin-_**

****He had no access to any other computers around, so, resigned, he headed for the Tower.

It was…_quiet_ when he got there…almost too quiet, as if it weren't natural.

Robin shook his head sadly, as he gazed around the main room which was still cluttered with junk from a couple days ago. Of course it wasn't natural—without his friends there, laughing and chatting casually like they always did, the whole scene was entirely wrong.

The Boy Wonder felt uneasy coming here by himself; all this did was make him feel the weary burden of all the events that had taken place over the course of only a few simple days. Everything about his life was speeding by like a roller coaster—and he was in the very front seat, with no hope of ever stopping.

It was a miserable idea to consider, but he knew it was only too true.

With a sigh, Robin crossed over to the computers and slid Cyborg's disk in, accessing the information on it, before sinking into his seat, hugging his shoulders. Depression was gnawing at the corner of all his thoughts, threatening to take over…

And yet, the force of curiosity seemed to be growing stronger, overpowering than all the other emotions that were bubbling in a frenzied turmoil beneath the surface. What was so important that Cyborg had to give him?

The screen before him (which had been blank only a few minutes ago), suddenly filled with several lists of people's profiles, along with personal information and history. Robin raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the photo images; whoever these people were, they didn't look like normal, law abiding citizens…

It hit him in an instant, like lightening flashing through the sky to strike down anything in its way, leaving him paralyzed and gaping in shock, as he scrolled through the lists, taking in everything.

How had Cy done it? Most likely, he'd found a way to hack into the "Forbidden" files (Darn things would never open whenever _he_ tried), and had found all of this…

For him.

He didn't know what to do or what to say; for the second time that day, he felt guilt wash over him—first with Bruce, who, despite the harsh things Robin had said, still helped his friends, and now with Cyborg who was so weak at the moment, yet he had dragged himself out of bed just to do this…

Robin had a perfect tool at the tips of his fingers…and yet all he could think of was how low he felt at the moment.

Still, he ran a careful eye over each of the names, checking their current status:

"Wife…divorced."

Not much luck there, if they'd been apart for several years.

"Other wife…dead/missing."

That wouldn't help him either, no doubt about that.

"Children…dead…dead…"

Great. Just absolutely great. With a groan of frustration, Robin leaned back in his chair, glaring at the computer. Sure, it was good information…but all it lead to were dead ends.

Well…on the other hand, it was better than nothing. Maybe he could find out where the first wife was living at the moment and—

Hang on.

At the very bottom of the screen was one last name…of a child. And they were alive. That was a change. Robin, feeling slightly more hopeful than before, clicked quickly on the name, reading through the bio, noting that they were living close by…in Gotham, as a matter of fact…

Things had suddenly become a lot more interesting.

**To be Continued…**

Hmm; so, we've reached the end of another chapter. I'd just like to add that I'm thrilled with all the wonderful reviews I got—it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. So, now you know what happened to Cyborg and Starfire (You saw right through me, **Aeris-Raven**!) I didn't go into details, because if I did, I'd make it as horrible and gory and dramatic as possible, and I don't think you guys would have fun reading that. Heh, heh…Yes…well, good-bye, for now.

Later:

Rebel-Aquarius


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note:

All right! Before I am attacked by a bunch of nasty, flaming reviews on how "none of Slade's children ever went to Gotham!" or "Oh my God, what is your problem, don't you know anything about the comics!"

I do.

I just did my research a little too late, that's all (Late meaning right AFTER I posted Chapter Seventeen). I'd really like to say that I want no evil responses, because everything will right itself (as you will see in due time) and that I will stick as close to the comics as I possibly can.

All I'm asking for is a little creative license, as I know nothing about any other cities in the area, aside from Jump and Gotham (If anyone would like to help me on THAT matter, it would be much appreciated). Just read. Don't be so quick to criticize. Everything will play out…in due time.

Thank you:

Rebel-Aquarius


	19. Rose

God, is there any other person on this site who sucks as much as I do when it comes to updating? Technically, I have good reason, partly because I've been completely exhausted/busy, partly because I have been geeking out badly (Harry Potter number 6, for fans out there, but also for the premiere of Battlestar Galactica: 2003, season two)…and for one more reason.

I have been thinking. Long and hard, for many days on end…and I have reached a conclusion about this story.

I want to do a sequel.

I realized that, as I looked over the ending of this particular story, a sequel was rather inevitable. Plus, I had this really cool idea for another story leading off this one. So…(Looks around for anyone flinging rotten fruit). I'd really like to know what you think about this idea, so if you wouldn't mind mentioning it in your review…it may be helpful, ya know what I mean?

Thank you.

**Insanity 101:** (Blinks.) Whoa; another long review—not that have a problem with that, mind you! I suppose I sort of asked for it though, what with the details of the episode…Hmm…but my friend will be probably be interested to hear your comments on "The Prophecy"…mostly because she, sadly, has missed the entire fourth season. (Pauses to mourn). I see what you mean about "The End." That was so romantic… But I'm kind of pissed at my sister because this Saturday, right after we watched the first part, she got bored and changed the channel so we didn't see the second part! Evil, no? I guess I'm going to have to wait and see what happened next week though…even if what I really feel like doing is grabbing my sis by the throat and beating her around the head with a stick…Yeah…whatever…I'm so sorry you feel sick—I know what it feels like to have a sludge brain…it's a right pain in the butt. Hope you feel better!

**Infamous One:**

Ha! Yes, as I said before too, poor old Alfred. He gets pretty much no recognition…and I feel even worse making Raven smack him in the head with that vase…dear me…I'll have to make it up to him somehow…

Oh, is Adeline dead? I didn't know that. All I knew was that she divorced him…I never heard if she died or not…(Out of morbid curiosity, do you know if she died naturally, or if she was murdered or something?)

Ah-ha! You are correct! 'Tis Rose indeed! "Daddy's little girl…" God, you're right, that sounds so creepily innocent…(Shudders). But I actually hope to make her role a bit more than a cameo (See the babbling above, right before the review responses…unless you already read that…)

Oh…so _that's_ what AU stands for. I _thought_ it was "alternate universe," but I just…couldn't…be…sure. You know what I mean? Well, I'm thinking that I'll have to apply some of that to write this story. Or stories…whatever.

Yeah…I won't stay up too late…unfortunately, I kind of figured that out from experience. I stayed up a bit (okay, maybe a LOT) over this week, and I've ended up like a total zombie…but I'll be crashing early for the next couple of days to fix that problem…

Thanks for telling me about Star City! I thought there was something like it that existed, but I wasn't sure about that either. Thank you, once more!

**Alexnandru:** All I can say is that Slade will be…well, how do I put this? Hmm…this will take some time… Yes, Rose won't be easy later on—but for this fic, I think I'm going to catch her before she went all evil and stuff like that…Of course, her transformation to "The Dark Side," will quite fascinating to write…It's okay that you didn't review—seriously. But how did that happen with your account? That's weird…Cancer you say? I had no idea this was causing you so much suspense—apologies…but cliffhangers are so fun to write! Admit it, they're fun…even if people use half their review to threaten your life if you don't update soon…and then they compliment you right after that. Strange, no?

**Pickles12:** Have no fear: I won't tell him…not that I could, LOL. So glad you liked the chapter, and here is your update.

**Anaconda13:** So glad you liked the last chapter—here is an update just for you, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Aeris-Raven:** 'Go screw themselves,' eh? LOL, that made me laugh pretty hard…but nobody yelled, thank God. Yes, poor Robin…I'm glad you liked the thing with Cyborg's disk. I wasn't sure if people were going to be skeptical about that too or not…but I guess they weren't, since there were no flames… I'm thrilled that you're still reading this story! Here's an update! (Do I say that a lot at the end of my review responses or what?)

**Kazzy103:** (Goes red in the face) Shucks…it's not _that_ good… Yes, Rose won't be easy (She's called the Ravager, you got that right) but for this fic, I think I'm going to make her all right. And Slade's response? Yes, many people were asking about that…you'll just have to wait and see…ooh…getting an idea here… And you don't sound stupid either (LOL about the swim team thing!) I know what it's like to feel like a zombie after lack of sleep. Trust me… I hope you like this chapter!

**Pirategirl89:** Ha ha ha! Kudos to you for giving me such a hilarious mental picture! Slade in a tutu…wow… But don't worry; I got no flames, only more encouraging responses…so I think that's a sign to continue. And, have no fear, I am not doing a Mary-Sue; from what the comics say about Rose (that's Slade's daughter's name) she pretty much kicks ass. Please keep reading!

**Note:** This thing with Rose may be a _slight_ AU for a couple of reasons:

One—Let's just say she's still a teen, mainly because it'll be easier for her to interact with the other teenage characters, okay? Plus, I want to catch her in a moment before I have to follow the comic history…

Two—Rose has already been taken in by her adopted parents, Mark and Margaret Madison.

Three—Since she's still a kid (in a sense) Rose isn't the Ravager…well…not yet, anyway.

Chapter Eighteen: Rose

**_Rose-_**

_Her mother was kneeling beside a bed, carefully wrapping the wounds of a strange man. Usually, the only type of men that came to her mother's business were seeking a female companion for the night. This one was…different. _

_Maybe it was the weird way her mom was acting—gently easing bandages around his cuts and soothing him with kind words. It was the same, affectionate way her mother treated her when she was younger and had slipped and cut her knee on the pavement…_

_Or maybe it was the man himself—when he had appeared, so late at night, he hadn't begged for help (battered though he may have been) but simply asked if he might come in. She didn't know why, but she felt like, though she was just meeting him for the first time, she had known him nearly all her life…or had she? His name was something like "Slade Wilson…" It didn't **sound** familiar…_

_And then there was that other guy; kind of on the elderly side, but he had a sense of awareness about him that made him appear more aloof than other older people._

_She couldn't see him at the moment, but she was pretty sure that he was there in the room somewhere, standing to the side and looking on…though she'd think that he'd be helping his friend, rather than doing nothing—_

_"What are you doing?"_

_The voice came from behind her, making her jump in shock._

_…So maybe he wasn't in the room like she'd guessed._

_The guy—she thought she'd caught his name when they were coming in; was it Wintergreen?—was staring down at her, eyebrows raised._

_"Do you often sneak downstairs at—" Wintergreen checked his watch. "—One in the morning to spy on your mother and her guests from a crack in the door?"_

_She felt a blush creeping to her cheeks. Caught again; typically, it was her mother who found her, scolding her softly (so they wouldn't disturb the patrons), before sending her back to bed. But this was just as bad._

_The girl was about to open her mouth—which had gone dry—attempting to give a plausible excuse, but Wintergreen's eyes had moved to her hair._

_"Did your mother let you dye your hair?" He asked interestedly, as if he were making casual conversation. Slowly, she shook her head._

_"I see…"_

_An uncomfortable silence hung between the two of them, as she stared at her stocking feet, and he stared at her. Then—_

_"I think you had better go back to sleep," He said firmly, but she was a bit relieved to see that it looked like he was withholding a smile. "I won't tell your mother, but only if you're up in under five minutes."_

_Immediately, she nodded, eager to agree. Creeping across the wooden panels of the floor, she hurried up the stairs, careful to skip the steps that creaked…but she knew the man's eyes never left her; she could feel the sharp, gray irises cutting into her like knives. She couldn't understand why, though…_

_**------------------------**_

Boarding school. Honestly. What had Mark and Margaret been thinking? That it was a _good_ idea to lock her up in a building with a bunch of rich, pretentious snobs, whose parents had brought them up by giving them everything they ever wanted?

Rose Worth (Yes; no matter how many times she tried to explain to herself that, technically, her name was 'Madison' now, she still refused to accept it, choosing to remain under her mother's maiden name) sighed as quietly as she could, before returning to the text book in front of her…then glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go…Great.

They were supposed to be reading Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream." It was okay, but when their "teacher" (who really did nothing but sit at her desk and read romance novels behind some other big, impressive cover) made them read it for the seventh time that year…well…someone like Rose could easily get tired of all those annoying "thee's" and "thou's," and whatnot.

Of course, she had the option of just shutting the book—it wasn't like anybody would notice. Nearly the entire class had anyway, and were now whispering behind their hands and passing notes. It was an "all girls" academy, supposedly one of the best around.

Yeah. Sure.

If Rose had her way, she would have taken a rock and given all the annoying, giggling girls she knew here a good smack in the head…sadly, that was pretty much the entire school, including the teachers.

'_Why did I agree to this again?'_ she thought wearily, eyes starting to close out of boredom.

But she didn't even need to ask that question, because she knew the answer:

It was her final, desperate act to try and claim for herself the life she might have had, if things had possibly been normal…it was also to get her thoughts off a rather painful track that her mind had been revolving around for who knows how long; it was something that every child feared, not that their hopes or wishes made any difference in the matter…

_Daddy doesn't love me._

_**------------------------**_

_She was screaming as loud as she could, trying to scramble away from the man that was steadily advancing on her. He grabbed her by hair, jerking her up until her toes barely touched the floor. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't cry—she had to be strong…but she was so scared…_

_"You know it won't do you any good," The stranger breathed in her ear; his breath was sour, and she tried to move her head away._

_"Do you know who I am?" He growled, giving her hair another wrench. Rose gave a pitiful whimper and whispered "No," in a small voice._

_He laughed cruelly and threw her to the ground, where she landed painfully on her elbow._

_"I am the Ravager!"_

_His voice boomed in the dark, as though she were surrounded by millions of enemies, and it made her curl up tightly in a ball._

"_I don't care," She whispered. "You don't need me for anything."_

_He seemed to laugh even harder._

_"But of course I do! How else to strike against your father than by taking his only child left?"_

_Rose shook her head violently._

_"Y—you're w—wrong…I—I—I don't have a f—father!"_

_"But of course you do…perhaps you recognize the name of Slade Wilson?"_

_The man her mother knew? But that was impossible! Wasn't it?_

_He took a step forward, and she inched away, avoiding his touch._

_"Why are you doing this to me!" She wailed helplessly, mind still spinning and racing from the staggering concept of her father being revealed so suddenly, and by this monster. She wished she were a million miles from here…_

_The man had ceased his cackling, and, gripping her shoulder with fingers as cold and as hard as steel, roared at her:_

_"Because I **hate** Deathstroke…and as I said… the only way to get to him…is using **you**."_

_And the tears began to fall._

_**------------------------**_

Rose felt her hands curl into fists at the memory, fingernails digging into her palms. It hadn't been fair, to find out about her father that way…

She was extremely confused, something that she still felt even to this day. Wintergreen said that her mother had kept her from her father because it was "in Rose's best interest."

How could her mother even think that separating from her own dad was a good thing?

And anyway, because she hadn't known about her father, everything had gone wrong. If she had known that he had enemies (especially ones so powerful and vengeful), or that he had been a mercenary—he had killed people? It bothered her a bit, to think of her own dad being a murderer—maybe she would have been prepared for the Ravager's attack.

The girl's eyes cracked open a bit, glancing hopefully at the clock on the wall. Five more minutes…the wait was practically killing her…

Rose closed her eyes again and leaned back in her chair, stretching her spine. She waned leave this stupid, miserable city tonight; Gotham was nothing like New York, her real home, nor even Chicago, which, much to her own shock, she had discovered she was adapting to.

Mostly because there was nobody left in the world left to care for her.

The girl felt a single tear prick in her eyes, and she kept them closed, leaving no chance for it to escape and roll down her face.

_Stop it._

Her mental protests did no good.

There was still her foster parents. They said they loved her very much. And, of course, they were kind and all that…but it wasn't the same.

Wintergreen said it wasn't her fault—he had said it many times. But Rose couldn't help but feel responsible…if she'd never been born…maybe her mom would still be safe…

_'Don't think about that,'_ she thought a bit more firmly. But it was pointless…

She tried so hard not to keep dragging up the past and throwing it in her face…Wintergreen was just trying to be nice…she knew the truth, and it was making her slowly die inside.

_My fault…all my fault._

_**------------------------**_

_Rose watched the jeep go over the cliff, eyes wide with horror. This couldn't be happening…she was just having a nightmare, and at any time now she'd awake, screaming…but at least it would just be a dream…_

_A protest began rising in her throat, threatening to erupt in a shriek of terror. It couldn't be happening! No! No! NO!_

_She kept chanting the words in her head, hoping that if she kept it up, time would replay, and the car would still be on solid ground._

_A hand was placed on her shoulder, and Rose lifted her tearstained face to look at Wintergreen; he rarely showed any expression, but from the grief and pity of his face, she knew that he could understand her pain._

_"We should go," He whispered, wincing as they both heard the vehicle finally smash into the rocks below, breaking apart._

_"MOM!"_

_Rose tried to run forward, but Wintergreen held her back, trying to calm her, explaining that the Ravager would be back soon, and that they had to escape while they still could._

_He had to carry her off, while she was still yelling and pleading for her mother to come back. She couldn't get it through her head that her mom was dead…gone forever…_

_Because of her._

_**------------------------**_

****The afternoon air was humid, weighting down on those people who made their way back home, wiping sweat out of their eyes.

Needless to say, Raven was practically burning up, with her cloak still cast tightly about her shoulders. Her hair stuck to her scalp in limp strands, and her feet were beginning to ache from so much walking.

She could seriously learn to hate Gotham City by now.

God, when she got her hands on Robin, she was going to kill him!

The passerby glanced at her curiously—though with a hint of alarm as well, as they caught sight of the expression of her face, that barely bordered on an outburst of rage. Raven barely acknowledged them, too focused on her current situation to be bothered with anything else.

What a pity. It would prove to be her undoing. To put it plainly, he had rather been looking forward to facing off with the Goth girl.

But it would appear she was just like the other three…

And would be just as easy to dispatch of.

Holocaust cracked his knuckles in anticipation, fire springing to his palms as he prepared himself for the upcoming fight.

**_Rose-_**

****BRING!

The bell rang, and door after classroom door opened into the hallways of the school, waves of students pouring out to run—screaming and cheering as they celebrated the end of the day—to their rooms, where they could meet up with friends and make their plans for later that night.

Only Rose shifted along in the opposite directions, avoiding the giggling masses. To be quite honest, they freaked her out a bit; but they felt the exact same way about her—the "outsider" with the screwed up family life—so there were no issues there.

Carefully brushing a rogue strand of hair out of her eyes, Rose quickly unzipped her backpack, dumping her books inside, before she proceeded to push the heavy gray doors open, walking out into the blazing sunlight.

The rules of the school ordered that she inform a teacher before she left the school's grounds, for her protection. They were concerned for her safety, even if Batman patrolled the city nonstop. According to the principal, "there were predators everywhere, waiting for young girls" like them.

_Screw them,_ Rose thought bitterly, descending the concrete steps that led down to the street. They could punish her all they wanted—she didn't care any more. Life sucked enough as it was, and there was nothing they could do to make it worse.

She was just about to consider where she felt like going—either the library or the park—when someone said her name.

"Rose Wilson?"

It wasn't so much that she was surprised about a total stranger calling out to her, but rather that they had said Wilson. How had—?

She had no time to ponder, as she turned to face a boy around her age with messy black hair and clear blue eyes, dressed in a grungy pair of jeans and a simple t—shirt.

Why did she feel like she'd seen him somewhere before?

"That's me," She said, frowning as she scrutinized him. "Can I help you, uh—?"

"Grayson. Richard Grayson."

"Uh—huh…did you want something?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah…is there somewhere that we can talk without being interrupted?"

Rose regarded him warily.

**_Robin-_**

****He could have sworn that he'd nearly fallen over in shock when he discovered that Slade had a daughter. He almost didn't want to believe it, it was so…_twisted_. But when he'd seen her walk out of the school, there was no doubt about it; she looked exactly like the picture from the disk, besides the fact that she was a bit older now.

And so…

Here they were, the two of them, sitting in an outdoor café, with him staring at his tea, while she continued to size him up.

Obviously, she didn't trust easily.

Robin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pulling slightly at his shirt. It was so weird, how he'd forgotten what it felt like to be…well… "normal."

How strange did that sound?

"So…" Rose said, drawing the word out as if she were unsure whether she should go on or not. But when Robin did nothing, she shrugged and said: "Not to be rude or anything, but…who _are_ you anyway?"

"I thought I already told you that," He said with a thin smile, gulping some of his tea and instantly burning his tongue. Rose frowned.

"No. I mean, how do you know me? I've never met you before in my entire life."

Thankfully, Robin had thought ahead, carefully planning his lie.

"My father knew your mother."

Rose raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"He did? I don't remember—"

"You probably wouldn't. My dad told me a long time ago. I think we met once." He offered a friendly grin. "But I don't remember that either."

Rose nodded slowly, still watching him. Robin wasn't quite sure if she believed him or not, but she showed no outward suspicion, so he went on casually.

"When my dad died, awhile back, he told me he wanted me to give something to your mom. I had no problem with that. The real question is, do you?" He leaned forward slightly, and it was Rose's turn to edge about in her seat.

"My mom's dead," She said bluntly.

Robin took great care to appear shocked, as if he hadn't heard this news before.

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

Then, after pausing, he added, with true sincerity this time:

"I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Rose nodded again, noncommittally, taking a sip of her drink for the first time. Robin cleared his throat.

"I, uh…well…your dad's probably taking this pretty rough, I'll bet?"

"I don't have a father," The girl said instantly, setting her cup down, clacking the china against the iron—woven table. Robin tried his best to be surprised by this news too; he had been guessing that, either Rose didn't know about her father, or she was protecting him.

"Uh, but I thought…?"

Robin let his sentence trail off under Rose's dark stare.

"Sorry. It's not any of my business."

An uncomfortable silence hung over the two of them for awhile, both teens unwilling to start speaking.

Then:

"He walked out on me a long time ago, after my mom died," Rose whispered softly, so quietly actually, that Robin barely caught it.

"Why?"

Rose sighed, and her white hair fell in front of her face.

"He didn't want me…"

**_Rose-_**

_She was actually pretty terrified, meeting her father for the first time, not to mention she was still recovering from the horrifying experience that had occurred barely a few days ago._

_Rose lingered outside the door of the living room where he was waiting for her. Wintergreen bent down and placed a hand gently on her shoulder._

_"Come now, Rose, you must go in. He wishes to speak with you, and I am sure it is quite important."_

_Rose shook her head sadly, grabbing Wintergreen's hand desperately._

_"Please! Just tell him I'm too tired! I don't want to talk to him right now. I can't…" She added in an undertone. The old man gave a soft, kind laugh and moved her forward towards the closed double doors._

_"Don't be afraid. He will not hurt you. And I will be right outside when you finish."_

_The little girl bit her lip._

_"You promise?"_

_Wintergreen nodded solemnly and nudged her inside, shutting the doors behind her with a quick snap. Rose Worth (or was her last name Wilson now?) stood there, scuffing her feet on the carpet in a nervous manner._

_A fire was crackling in the hearth, the light from the flames casting dark, eerie patterns along the walls, shadowy fingers reaching out to stroke the spines of the books on their shelves that lined the perimeter of the cozy room. A man stood, gazing at the steadily burning logs, his back to her so that she could only see the outline of his form. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and his hands were folded neatly behind his back. Finally, she murmured in a tiny voice:_

_"D—Daddy?"_

_The man turned to face her, his gray eye (Wintergreen told her he'd lost his other one awhile back) watching her with true remorse._

_"I suppose Wa—I mean…the Ravager told you who I was?"_

_Rose nodded quietly. The man who was her father chuckled bitterly and turned his back to her once more._

_"I have made arrangements for you."_

_His daughter paused, confused, but waited patiently for him to explain._

_"You will be a teenager soon, so Lili told me. She also told me that you were a pretty good fighter. I…I have heard of a team of gifted teenagers being formed over in Jump City. Do you know where that is?"_

_"No…"_

_Where was he going with this?_

_"I believe that it will be a good place for you to go. Wintergreen will take you, and you can stay with them—"_

_"What?"_

_Slade turned, looking surprised at being interrupted. Rose didn't care; her mouth had dropped open in shock and she was gazing at him in horror._

_"B—But—Daddy, I—I…I want to stay with you!"_

_"No. I can't let you do that."_

_"Why not! Dad, please, I want to live with you and Wintergreen. I don't want to go to—Jump City? Where is that? Please, Daddy—"_

_"This is the end of our discussion. There is nothing more to be said."_

_Rose stood there helplessly, arms dangling limply at her sides. Her father faltered, then took a step toward her and placed one of his hands on her shoulder; she noted it was gloved, and metal bands on it made it heavy._

_"…I am sorry about your mother's death. I loved her very much."_

_The girl remained still, head down so that he couldn't see her resentful tears. He left her with her thoughts…_

"…Wow…I can't imagine how that must feel…"

Rose raised her hands in a hopeless sort of manner, and Richard bowed his head sympathetically.

"To think that you were left by your own father, especially when you've got no one else to take care of you."

"Actually," Rose muttered, dragging up another memory within her mind. "Wintergreen, the friend, offered to adopt me. But my father said no…and left me…"

Her fists curled back into fists, but she hid them from view. Richard shook his head with pity.

"God…I'm so sorry. So—" He indicated his head at the distant shape of her boarding school. "—How'd you wind up here in Gotham? I thought your father said for you to go to Jump."

"Wintergreen arranged it so that I didn't have to go like he ordered, and I was taken in by foster parents, Mark and Margaret Madison; they live in Chicago, and they sent me here because they thought I needed a change of scenery…not that either of the cities look that different," She grumbled, shooting a mock evil glare at a nearby office building. Richard stifled a snort of laughter.

Unfortunately, it was at that very moment that Rose caught sight of a few girls from school, rounding one of the corners with pockets stuffed with cash for yet another shopping spree. She stood abruptly, banging one of her knees on the table and nearly upsetting the two mugs of tea.

"Uh, I'm really sorry to cut you off, but I really gotta go—" she pointed briefly at the oncoming group— "It was nice to talk to somebody, even if it was really short. I'm sorry about your dad."

Richard shrugged, getting to his feet as well.

"It's okay. I guess you could say the two of us have got some things in common."

Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…So I'll see you around sometime?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. She was starting to feel bad about doubting him; this Richard guy was the first person she'd met here that wasn't completely shallow.

The boy flashed her one last smile.

"I have no doubt…"

And he trudged off, Rose watching him go with interest. There was just something about him…

Oh well.

**To be Continued…**

That was a weird ending…So, anyway, don't forget to review, and—more importantly—don't forget to mention whether you think I should go ahead with a sequel or not.

And, last but certainly not least, I must post a **notice:** The next update will not come until…probably next Saturday. My family and I are leaving tomorrow—vacation. You know…Well, see you later!

Until next time:

Rebel-Aquarius

PS: Did I do a good job depicting Rose and Robin?


	20. Clipped Wings

(Sighs.) You know, it sort of figures that, not even a day after I get back from vacation, I get a bad case of dehydration and writer's block…sorry that this took so long to update, but I've been a bit busy, getting better, but also trying to update more on my other stories.

**Kazzy103:** (Breathes a sigh of relief) Thank God. To tell you the truth, I was panicking like crazy over my break, telling myself about "how bad this chapter was" and finding all these mistakes with it. I'm my own worst critic… Yeah…poor Raven, especially considering what I'm planning to do to her…it doesn't make me feel any better. Well…I hope you have a good vacation, and I hope to see you back, whenever you return! (PS: Yeah, I loved Part Two of "The End." So cool…But I swear to God, when I saw Slade's face in Part Three—you know, where he's battling Trigon's minion with the giant ax—I was so freaked, I yelled out loud, and my sister came in looking at me like I was a crazy person…well…crazier than I already am, that is.)

**Infamous One:** Interestingly enough, that's one idea that occurred to me as I was writing the last chapter; what if I had Rose and Robin…? Yeah… But I don't think it would work. Maybe I'll just make them friends. Though if I had them this way, maybe it'd be a lot more painful when I…nah. And…that's how Adeline died? Man…nobody can just die normally these days…Yes, it's very sad, that this is happening to Slade and his family. Yet, when you think about things, sometimes it seems that he brought it upon himself, what with going behind Addie's back to continue being a mercenary (and that got Joseph's throat slit)…it's difficult to pity him, but…if you know his story from the comics, they make him out to be more of a "human." The show, though it's good, really makes him appear as a monster. I have mixed opinions about "Mr. Wilson." I'm glad that you're looking forward to a sequel, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Remix17:** Yes…(Grins evilly) What _will_ happen to Rose, I wonder? Slade's daughter did join up with him in the comics…Hmm. (I think—I _hope_—you'll be surprised with the outcome, but sadly, Rose won't return until the sequel that I mentioned in the last chapter. Thankfully, her role shall be much bigger.)

**Pickles12:** Tsk, tsk…your argument made me laugh really hard. The two of you remind me of myself and my own sister when we're bickering. **Pickles:** Oh, wow, that is funny; what are the odds? But at least you know a bit more about Rose, hopefully. And I feel bad for you having to explain everything about Robin to Spud. Heh heh heh…when I started telling my younger sister, she wouldn't leave me alone. She had to know _everything_ about each of the Titans, which took a really long time on my part, and then she wanted to know about Slade's family life which is even more screwed up than the Titans' pasts. **Spud:** Interesting that you should mention Rose's reaction to who Robin really is…I don't know if you guys know, but I'm doing a sequel, which will bring Rose back…with some interesting results…

**Napoleon Dynamite clone:** Thanks so much; the suspense really _is_ building! (Cue the dramatic music!) I'm glad you liked the lyrics—and I listened to that song you suggested, "Sad but True." Oh. My. God. That was so awesome! It was a really great song and fit Slade perfectly! You were so right. You know…maybe I can use that song for later on in the story, should the perfect situation arise… (PS: I love your name. Napoleon Dynamite is one of my favorite movies, and it makes me laugh so hard every time.)

**KaliAnn:** Author Alert? Aw, shucks… But I'm so glad that you like this story so much! PS: I've been trying SO hard to get enough computer time so I can finish your story. I want to read the last chapter so badly, but things are so hectic around here…It's such an excellent story…I'll come by as soon as I possibly can! I promise.

**Insanity 101:** Oh yeah. I can _totally_ relate. Being grounded absolutely sucks. I'm happy, knowing that you want a sequel. I was worried that nobody would want me to do something like that. But, everything's okay! Actually, what you said about Wintergreen made perfect sense because it's what I was aiming for in the first place. I really do believe that Alfred's Batman is not so different from "WG." Yeah…Rose was supposed to be a Titan…when I read that, it left me completely surprised. It's funny that you should mention that as well, because that's basically how I was going to start off this chapter! You've got an excellent point about Slade. Normally, fathers (though Slade's not exactly a possible candidate for "The World's Best Dad" award, if you know what I mean) are changed after they have children. Slade did love Rose's mother, but she's not the one that shot his eye out. (This is the part where I go into a major comic explanation. Brace yourself!) Slade's first wife, Adeline Kane, gave birth to his two sons, Grant and Joseph. But Slade hated just being a family man, so he continued being a mercenary behind her back, until their younger son, Joseph, was kidnapped by one of Slade's enemies (I think it was the Jackal) and then Slade had to tell Addie about what he was doing. The two of them saved their son, but he got his vocal cords slit by the bad guy, so he was a mute. Needless to save, Adeline got seriously pissed at her "husband," and shot his eye out, and then divorced him. Then he met this Asian Royalty person Lili Worth—Rose's mother—and had this love affair with her, the result being his illegitimate daughter, Rose. Lili kept Rose a secret, and later moved to the states. Ta—da. That may have been a bit more than what you were asking for, but… No, no, it's okay, you explaining the entire episode and all. Seriously; I usually want all the details anyway, so I don't have a problem with that. Yes, my poor friend—I keep telling her that Teen Titans is on at seven now, and yet there's never enough time for her…matter of fact, I've been trying to get her turned on to some of your stories…She doesn't really go for pairings, but she thinks that Robin and Raven makes a lot more sense than anything else. Well, anyway; yes, my evil little sister. Thankfully, I've seen "The End," part two…only to miss the stupid third part. I'm dying to know if Rob and Rae wound up together…though, unfortunately, I think he'll go with Star…(Shakes head wearily). Anyway—yeah! I finished HP6 in…under two days. I can't believe JK would end it like that! AHHHH! Yes, we definitely need to talk…well, enjoy the chapter!

**Anaconda13:** Thank you! Here's that update you were waiting for!

**Pirategirl89:** Thanks so much! I was a little worried that there were too many flashbacks, but…I guess it's okay! Hahaha, yeah…Slade in a tutu…that's priceless…. Oh, Wintergreen? Uh, okay; believe it or not, Wintergreen is Slade's friend—imagine a dude like Slade having a friend! He's the only one that Slade trusts, and he's sort of…he's sort of like Batman's Alfred, you know what I mean? Hehehe…a giant stick of gum…To be honest, I love your reviews. They make me crack up…anyway, here's the new chappie!

**Aeris-Raven:** Yeah…to think Rose would've been a Titan! I was shocked when I read that about her, when I was trying to figure out more on her past…wow…so glad you liked the last chapter—here's the new one!

**Firefly4000:** Yay! You like it! I'm glad that you are enjoying my story so much!

Chapter Nineteen: Clipped Wings (Ominous name, eh?)

**_Robin-_**

****It was hard for him to think, that, if everything had gone according to Slade's original plans for his daughter, Rose would be one of the Titans right now. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or bad thing; she had seemed nice enough. Perhaps she was trustworthy? …On the other hand, her father might one day come for her, and he and his friends might have just ended up with another Terra on their hands.

Robin also couldn't help wondering that, if Rose was on their side, would Slade still give Holocaust the order to kill her alongside his friends? A shiver ran up his spine; the man wasn't so cold that'd he mortally wound his own daughter…was he?

Not wanting to pursue this subject any longer, the Boy Wonder drove it from his mind and turned his attention back to the looming shape that was Wayne Manor, a slightly guilty expression crossing his face as he remembered the conflict he was going to encounter with Raven…not to mention Bruce…honestly, he didn't know how he was going to be able to deal with either of them…

The boy sighed and, withdrawing a birdarang he had stashed in his pocket—just in case—sliced the lock that held the large, black gates in front of the house closed, before setting off down the enormous drive, hesitating slightly before the front doors. He felt like he was eight years old again, staring up at the gigantic mansion before him and feeling tiny and insignificant. Robin recalled himself thinking about how he couldn't live here. What if he got lost?

But Bruce was always there, right behind him with words of encouragement, opening the door for him…

Robin shook his head violently and hurried over the threshold, hoping to leave his thoughts outside where they couldn't disturb and distract him…

It was only as he finished locking the door that it struck him how silent things were in the house. Everything was left just as it had been before he'd taken Beast Boy to the hospital; Alfred was still propped limply in his armchair (Robin felt another twinge of guilt in his stomach. He was going to have to make it up to Alfred later) and there was no sign of Bruce anywhere…however—Raven was nowhere in sight, but there were glass shards covering the floor and rug everywhere; he could guess how that had happened.

The teen could have screamed out loud in his anger; she couldn't just listen to what he suggested! She had gone looking for him, despite what he said in his note, and if she wasn't careful, she was going to be attacked!

"God…" He growled viciously beneath grinding teeth, close to ripping his hair out. Instead, he managed to contain his anger (just barely, however) and stomped over the piano, where he punched out the tune that opened the Batcave. He needed to find his uniform, which he'd discarded in Batman's lair—there was no way in hell he was staying in these clothes, and he needed his mask if he had to take on Slade once more. Robin felt vulnerable without the comforting feeling of it against his skin, as it covered his eyes securely.

_All in all_, he admitted reluctantly, as he cast his cape around his shoulders again. _At least the meeting with Rose hadn't gone horribly wrong. At least she was friendly. She could have been some sort of evil villain psycho…_

It was a bonus, he concluded, as he pulled his boots on, that he didn't have to deal with yet another crazy out there in the world, especially when he had Slade and his homicidal buddy, Holocaust.

During the time he had been changing, he'd slipped the disk from Cyborg (he'd stashed it in his utility belt for safe keeping) into one of the cave's spare computers ("spare" meaning any of them that Bruce hadn't already turned on and cluttered with a bunch of information on the maniacs in Gotham) and continued learning what he could on Slade's past life…

It was strange, but, as he dug deeper, reading more on his worst enemy, the man became less and less superior and monster like, and descended to the level of just another normal human being…aside from the mercenary, super villain things. In fact, Robin almost laughed out loud when he learned that Slade had lost one of his eyes because his first wife—Adeline Kane was her name—had shot it out after his secret work as an assassin had endangered their son. Funny: Robin had always wondered about Slade's one eye, and had often imagined something a bit more dramatic.

He sobered up considerably though, when he came Lili Worth, Rose's mother. Robin and Rose had more in common than he—or she, for that matter—had guessed. They both had at least one parent die in a freak accident (But the report never said Ms. Worth's death was confirmed, he noticed thoughtfully).

There was so much more, though…Slade blamed himself for the deaths of his two sons; he'd lied about his age to get into the army—thanks to Wintergreen, his best friend (Robin's mouth fell open—Slade actually had a _friend!_ So how could the madman tell him that friend's meant nothing!)—and it was there that he subjected himself to experiments of a truth serum which made him—

_Immortal._

Robin swallowed hard, feeling his heart sink into the pits of his stomach. Slade would…would live forever? Then…that meant that he'd never stop running, never stop fighting the man until the day that he died, unless Slade caught him and—

From above, the elevator came to life, sinking downwards into the cave, and Robin was alert in a second. Warily, he stood and withdrew the disk, before slinking backwards into the shadows to hide.

It looked like Bruce was home…

**_Raven-_**

****Day was fading fast, and there was no one who could confirm on the phone that Robin at the hospital in either Jump or Gotham. She could find no mental waves coming from him throughout the streets, and she had been out for hours, not to mention that she was starting to get a headache.

Needless to say, Raven was pissed off.

With an annoyed huff, the demoness threw herself down on a bench in the midst of the shadowy park to rest for awhile, but also to simmer for a few moments and pleasantly conjuring images of Robin under different and horrible curses.

The girl closed her eyes and leaned back slightly to gaze at the moon, as it was unveiled by the declining sunset, picking out a few stars nearby. She was so tired…Raven hadn't slept in an extremely long time, and it was certainly not improving her mood…maybe…maybe all of this would be over soon, and she could stop running: Running after lost friends like some sort of baby-sitter, running from bad guys who wanted to mortally wound her—or kill her, more likely. Even heroes sometimes needed a break at times; they didn't have unlimited energy to go speeding around the world to save the day all the time…deep down, they were still—uh—at least _partly_ human. It didn't matter how the comic books or newscasters depicted them, nobody was perfect.

Raven suddenly realized how quiet it was. Sure, it was getting close to night, but…shouldn't there still be birds or crickets chirping? Or people for that matter?

Slowly, she got to her feet, squinting at the oncoming darkness. Something was wrong; she could sense it. The girl couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there something lurking at the back of her mind, some eerie feeling that disturbed her…

"Hey there, kid. Miss me?"

Raven's eyes narrowed and she turned to face the familiar countenance of Holocaust. For someone who was about to fight, he looked oddly relaxed, sprawled lazily across the bench where she had just been sitting a few seconds beforehand. She did not respond, but instead gathered psychic power to her palms and eyed him frostily, even though within, her heart was beating like mad.

Meanwhile, Holocaust had got to his feet, still looking extremely comfortable. He made no move to start throwing fire, but instead looked at her with the same pitying interest someone might show to a little child who was acting stupid. This fact melted some of Raven's fear, fueling the furnace that was her rage. She might be lucky enough and win this battle, or at least escape this time unscathed…

That was what she was hoping anyway.

"So," the fire demon drawled. "It's your turn. I hope you're ready?"

He was mocking her.

"Don't worry," She said coolly. "I am."

Holocaust laughed and, cracking his knuckles, summoned fire to match the darkness she clutched in her hands.

"Let's get this started."

And the two began to battle.

_**Batman-**_

****He might not know much about Richard's new life, or what his son was up to these days, and other trivial things a father should know, but he knew the way Robin worked and what his thought process was. After all—he _had_ taught the kid everything he knew.

He'd suspected someone was in the house from the very start, after he found Alfred knocked out. If there was anything the butler didn't seem to do, it was to take breaks during the work day. The British man seemed to love his work a bit too much…then again, so did Bruce. Partly the reason the two of them worked so well together. Anyway: Alfred's current state was nothing that smelling salts couldn't help, but, as his friend awoke, the Dark Knight had noticed the green pieces of glass strewn all over the floor, something he didn't remember doing. And since the demon/Goth/whatever she was girl wasn't to be seen anywhere, Bruce had drawn the obvious conclusion, and headed for the Batcave.

It was a bit too quiet when he went below; the air carried a strange sort of feeling in it, the kind of sense you get when you know there is something amiss. It's often easier to pick up when you are in familiar surroundings where you spend much of your free time, for you've grown so accustomed to a usual ambiance within it, that when there is something wrong, the problem is only too simple to detect.

Bruce moved with stealth, weaving his way between tables cluttered with newspaper information (many of them bearing similar titles of "Day Saved Once Again By Mysterious 'Batman'!") and computer monitors whose screens were crammed with multiple windows that had been opened, his blue eyes darting this way and that for a clue that would alert him to another presence. Quite truthfully, he could just barely keep a smile off his face as he resisted reminiscing the old days of training he'd spent, trying to see how long Robin could hold off, eluding an enemy's grasp.

Too bad for the Bat that the boy had passed with flying colors. But he didn't let that discourage him in the least.

Bruce tuned his ears for even the smallest noise—a simple bat flapped its wings once, a mouse's tail accidentally flicked against an empty test tube: He would hear it. Robin might have a few tricks up his sleeve here and there that his mentor wasn't aware of (and Bruce was humble to acknowledge often enough) but being a father—especially to a stubborn teenager who went around chasing criminals, and whose behavior started rumors that he was suffering from insanity (Batman had discovered that much about his kid at least, not that it eased his troubles at all)—enabled him to benefits that Robin didn't.

_Whaddya know? Being a parent pays…_

Batman halted, acting bored, beside a gigantic stack of note cards (each containing a miniature bio on every crook he'd ever gone up against and alphabetically ordered, of course…another suggestion that he obsessed with fighting delinquents, and another excuse for Alfred to clear his throat loudly and begin wondering—out loud, of course—about Bruce's single life) and pretended to flip through them as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world at the moment, but all the while, he was listening hard, waiting. For the most part, he was patient man and could spend all day anticipating the next action of his prey.

Then:

A small noise came from underneath a table off to the side followed by someone vehemently swearing beneath their breath, before a set of footsteps began racing towards the elevator—

Bruce turned smoothly on his heel and gently caught Robin's arm just as he raced past. The boy wasted no time however and, using the force that Bruce jerked him back with, whirled back around and hit his mentor in the stomach as hard as he possibly could.

It had the intended effect, and Bruce doubled over, muttering curse words even worse than the ones the teen had uttered just a few minutes earlier, while Robin continued sprinting for the elevator shaft. Before the Dark Knight could get his breath back to ask what the hell the kid was doing, the Boy Wonder had already grabbed onto the nearest rope that raised and lowered the contraption, and began climbing up it furiously.

_I guess the stupid thing isn't fast enough for him,_ Bruce thought wearily, staggering after his adopted child while trying to regain more air in his lungs and silently promising that as soon as he got his hands on Robin, the boy was in for it…

**_Holocaust-_**

****Okay, okay; for a little girl who sat around and sobbed over her brainless, unskilled friends who were currently lying in bed and oozing like sacks of wet sand, and was a member of a group of annoying, bratty teenagers—she wasn't half bad when it came to fighting.

To put it better…she was a nut, flying around and screaming gibberish at him: Alakazam, Meteor, Zinko? Well, fine—powerful gibberish, because a bunch of black stuff flew at him whenever she yelled and nearly blasted his ass off. So, he was being a bit more cautious this time around.

The Goth girl's eyes suddenly became black, her pupils and irises lost in shadow; it was freaky enough without having to know what would follow. Her feet left the ground and Holocaust just managed to dive behind a tree for protection, before she let loose those magic words in a sort of animalistic shriek—it sounded a lot like a bird screeching before it swept down on its next meal—before spirals of power erupted from her palms and twisted to form a gigantic creature of darkness—a mix between a pterodactyl and a hawk. Four red eyes gleamed sadistically at him before it screamed and dove at his crouching form, beak wide open as if it were preparing to devour him.

Holocaust threw his hands out in front of him and ignited a brilliant flame, that, much to his shock, caused the evil monster to melt away in the light. He chuckled slightly, happy at his victory, but the girl was still frozen, spread—eagled in mid-air, eyes now a brilliant white. Her mouth was still open wide as if in a silent scream and, followed by many blasts of lightening—which he knew weren't natural—other twisted beasts began emerging from the power that was flowing out of her palms like a waterfall. Huge, bloated rats—also with multiple eyes—lumbered towards him, their jaws slavering as they crawled over one another in hoards to get to him. Vicious birds with fangs (now that was something you didn't see everyday…) swooped and cursed at him with their crazed squawking…they looked a lot like morbid duplicates of ravens or crows…or something like that, anyway…

The fire demon blasted back as many as he could, but they began to overpower him, crawling on him and dragging him downwards, while he struggled all the while. The girl, on the other hand, still appeared dazed, but—for just a brief second—the face of a monster leered out at him, instead of her blank look… a terrible monster, who appeared to be something from the very depths of Hell; its face was wrapped with sickly green bandages and tentacles waved like streamers in a sudden, tiny cyclone that had picked up without warning. White hair streaked out from beneath the scabbing face beneath the makeshift mask, and a set of antlers began growing from its head. Silver lights whirled everywhere, blurring in the freakish storm that surrounded the two of them; above, the once peaceful sunset was now ruined, streaked with lines of sickly green and black as if it were canvas for kindergartner finger painting project.

A screech seemed to come from the Earth, and, through the suffocating masses of darkness, he saw the girl suddenly gasp in horror as she fell back to the ground in a crumpled heap, shivering violently. The rats and birds and everything vanished and Holocaust quickly got to his feet and scrambled backwards into a safe area where he could hide and watch her…

What in the hell was he dealing with here?

**_Raven-_**

****She shuddered horribly beneath the many folds of her cloak which now felt threadbare, leaving her alone and vulnerable to the crazed winds that were just dying down now as she lay there. Raven was confused, and her headache hadn't improved…What had just happened—?

She knew.

Raven had given into Fear. In her mind, her own self-control had just barely wrestled her anxiety back into its cage…she'd almost let Trigon back in…

The demoness found it astounding that this simple bad guy could cause such a dangerous reaction with her powers. Slade was insane and had caused more trouble for her and her team than any other enemy out there. But…Holocaust had just come to town, and already he was affecting her. How…?

Perhaps what frightened her the most…_maybe_ it was because he was part demon like her, and if she had submitted to the evil in her…she could be just like him, taking down her friends one by one…and not even caring.

They were more alike than she had considered in the first place.

_Is this what you feel like when you face Slade, Robin? This mental torment that, if things had gone differently, you could be like him? Is this one of the reasons that he scares you?_

Grabbing onto the bench—or at least half of it, since the other part had been blown away in her outburst—Raven shoved herself back onto her feet, hands curling into fists as she prepared to fight. Unless it was necessary, she wasn't going to use her powers…she should be careful…she didn't want to lose it again.

"I know who you are…"

The voice came from all around her, and it made her jump slightly. Holocaust emerged from his hiding place, regarding her thoughtfully.

"I heard about you back home."

"And where's that?" Raven spat, keeping the quiver out of her voice, though just barely succeeding.

"Hell," he said simply. "So. Shall we proceed?"

In response, Raven hurled herself at him, leg poised for a round house kick to his stomach.

**_Alfred-_**

****Being a butler to a super hero was never a simple job; he knew that when Master Bruce had decided to don the cowl of the Dark Knight and start on his never-ending quest to purge his home city from evil.

But really? Knocking him out? Was it absolutely needed?

Alfred touched the newly acquired lump at the back of his head tenderly, biting his lip in pain.

_Master Dick and his friend could have just **asked**,_ the man thought resentfully, as he knelt on the ground and began to scoop up what had once been a paperweight. His work was never done around this place…

The British man was about to go for the dustpan and broom that were in the kitchen when there came a small scuffling sound from the library as the bookcase and entrance into the Batcave was shoved aside. Robin stumbled through the opening, looked about him wildly, and began running for the front door; the bookcase, which had just begun to close automatically, suddenly shuddered open again and Master Bruce burst into the room as well, before he took after his son in hot pursuit. Alfred watched the interesting spectacle with a slightly bemused (and slightly puzzled) look, as the two of them pelted down the hallway.

Master Dick almost made it to the door when his father suddenly threw himself forward and caught hold of the boy's ankle. However, the teenager was not about to go down without a fight.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, hostility evident in his tone as he kicked without warning, and his free foot nearly got Bruce in the nose. The older hero loose a roar of obvious frustration.

"Richard! Why in the name of God are you running away from me! We're on the same side, damn it! Richard, listen to me—"

"I told you earlier, already; don't call me that! It's not my name anymore!" At that moment, Alfred saw something that Master Bruce did not; a small tear slipped down Robin's cheek even as the Boy Wonder continued to rant. The boy had turned away though, so that his father could not see it. Why?

"…And I don't give a shit about what you have to say anyway—LET ME GO!"

In response, Bruce drew his hand back and smacked the boy abruptly in the head and immediately, Robin's struggles died down a bit as he devoted his activity now to staying awake. The blow, Alfred noted, had been especially hard on Master Bruce's part, and he eyed his employer a bit reproachfully as the man carried the boy's dizzy form over to the couch. Bruce shrugged guiltily, before turning his attention to his son, who was steadily recovering from the hit.

"Robin: Stop moving. Tell me what's going on—no, stop! Now, just relax and—"

Despite the Dark Knight's attempt at a soothing tone, Master Dick began to sit up, and Bruce had to hold him down, though it barely made a difference; his son continued to writhe—obviously enraged that he couldn't get away—with amazing strength for a child.

"Would you just hold still! Please, listen to me, Robin. You can trust me; explain what's going on with you and your—stop! Damn it—" Alfred winced at the repeated profanity, but did not interrupt. "—If you don't stop and talk to me, I swear I will hit you again!"

"Then do it!" Master Richard suddenly screamed, enraged. "Just do it already! Hit me as hard as you want—Slade would, and the two of you are exactly alike! You both try to control me and you both hate me—"

The butler noticed that Bruce stiffened slightly at being likened to the unknown madman that tormented the Boy Wonder, but looked especially sorry at the word "hate." Richard saw this and pressed his advantage, thrashing even more wildly than before.

"You can't do it! It's an empty threat! You can't do it because you're too _weak_! I wish you'd go to Hell!"

Master Bruce did nothing for a few minutes, merely stared at the teen fighting beneath him, then quickly struck his son on the side of the head. Robin blinked, looking slightly surprised before he blacked out, though not before murmuring:

"I knew you were just like him…"

Batman got to his feet and stood stock still, gazing upwards at the ornate chandelier that dangled from the ceiling, glittering with light; it illuminated the inside of the manor, twinkling merrily—an odd contrast to the navy dusk that had swept down on Gotham gently, like a blanket tucked around a child that was preparing to sink into peaceful slumber. Alfred still remained behind the couch, glancing between the unconscious form of Richard, and Master Bruce's back.

"I don't hate him, you know…" Bruce muttered gruffly, not turning around. "He's the only one I've got, besides you, Alfred…the last thing I want is for him to be hurt in any way."

The British man nodded silently.

"I…" The Dark Knight gave a fierce bark of laughter. "He's going to kill me whenever he gets up…I…would you please get some tea? I have a feeling he's going to have a splitting headache when he wakes up."

Alfred nodded mutely once more and shuffled off to the kitchen but not before glancing briefly over his shoulder; Master Bruce had begun to pace in a circle, apparently thinking hard.

**_Raven-_**

"AHHHH!"

Raven charged at her attacker, punching wildly at Holocaust as hard as she could. The fire demon dodged her blows with ease, before grabbing hold of her wrist and swinging her into the nearest tree, knocking the wind out of her. Her vision swayed, but she still managed to watch him lean down over the broken remnants of the bench and pick up a metal beam, wielding it like a weapon; Raven glared and flew back into the fight without pausing to think.

She had her emotions imprisoned…but at the same time she was no longer in control. There was a hint of desperation as she moved while she battled with her adversary; he'd hurt her friends…and he'd hurt her too.

Raven couldn't let him do that—

The scenery before her eyes started to swirl and blend together. For a moment, she thought she'd been struck in the head, but slowly darkness began to gather, and she realized what was happening—another premonition.

**_No, no, not again!_**

_She was Robin again, dodging and twisting as she steadily made her way backwards along a catwalk suspended somewhere in a horrible, abysmal place somewhere below the earth. It had a dark, slimy smell to it that make her want to gag and there was a trickling sound that made her assume that the entire place was located somewhere near water. Slade was steadily advancing on her, clutching his bo—staff, though Raven noticed—and it didn't encourage her—that the point had become much sharper than before._

_Suddenly, in an unexpected move, Slade sliced through the air with the staff in an arc to cut through the left side of her friend's chest. Raven froze in shock, unable to understand what had quite happened…blood was seeping everywhere, soaking the orange of Robin's apprentice uniform, pouring over his hands. Slade—his mask spattered with droplets of crimson—poised the staff once more, aiming for her friend's heart—_

Raven snapped out of it just in time to see Holocaust coming towards her, the metal piece in his hand held like a javelin—

The very tip punctured her stomach.

The demoness gasped, eyes widening in shock as she started to reach for it, about to pull it out, but the fire man drove it upwards, into, and through her chest, impaling her perfectly, before he ripped it out mercilessly.

Raven sank to her knees unbelievingly, shoulders shuddering with lack of air. Why was it so difficult to breathe?

**_He punctured a lung._**

****A tear of frustration slipped down her face.

"No…"

"Well, kid…" Holocaust's eyes were glowing again, and he sounded pleased with her agony.

"It has been tons of fun but I've just _got_ to get to this meeting with my partner…you know, finalize plans to destroy your home…murder him…so on and so forth. Later…"

Raven turned her head towards the pavement, shaking her head from side to side. This couldn't be happening...Nobody knew where she was, and night was already on the city…If she didn't get medical attention, eventually she was going to lose the will to keep breathing, she would slowly suffocate…

And then, she _would_ die.

**To be Continued…**

Dear me, this is getting bad…

Later:

Rebel-Aquarius


	21. Pride Cometh Before A Fall

Hi. May I just state that I feel miserable? Blech…sorry that I didn't respond to anyone's reviews this time around. But I'm really tired, and really sick…anyway, I finally got around to posting this. Please enjoy it, even though this chapter is horribly dark. And, if you wouldn't mind: Can nobody yell at me at sucking at updating? I promise, after today, you can expect updates a lot sooner.

Chapter Twenty: Pride Cometh Before A Fall

**_Slade-_**

****A chill hung in the air, suspended in the everlasting darkness that loomed like the frightening creatures that children often see in their dreams, the beasts that make them scream out loud and awake, searching for comfort from a parent or another. However, in this misery, there is nothing to ease the pain, the undeniable and frozen realization of being alone in the world.

But then there are times where some people are meant—_destined_—to reside the shadows. They have the ability to embrace the cold, and slowly build a wall around them, a fortress created from their reputation among others. Some people are intended to acknowledge the evil that resides in our world, understand it…and become it; to destroy life, to play God with those others around them, to have their name whispered with awe and fear in areas all through the world.

And when he was done with this insignificant excuse for society, the rumors would never end, there was no doubt about it. Nothing could go wrong—not when four of the Titans were hospitalized, in no condition to stop him, and Holocaust, his reckless partner, was in the middle of something he couldn't even begin to comprehend. As for Robin…?

Slade had checked the tracking monitor awhile ago, and, observing that the boy was somehow detained in Wayne Manor, couldn't help but laugh slightly. Robin was a fool to run to his "father," partly the reason that he had punished the Boy Wonder by attacking Starfire. Now, of course, he was trapped with Batman, no doubt arguing. Slade knew of the rift in the two's relationship, the very thing that had caused Robin to leave Gotham and come to Jump…

…Right into Slade's waiting arms. The villain smirked behind his mask, the derisive grin quickly transforming himself into a disdainful sneer. He wondered how the Dark Knight would take it, should it be revealed that, in a way, he had put his own son in danger of being captured and blackmailed into criminal activities.

How pathetic.

Hollow footsteps sounded behind him, as metal connected against the floor of the lair, and a small band of robotic drones emerged behind him, finished with their task, and Slade felt a small feeling of glee come over him. He was in complete control…over Holocaust, Robin, the Titans, the citizens of Jump City, the list went on and on…

Just how he liked it.

Turning sharply on his heel, the mastermind retreated to his worktable, scooping up a black cellphone that rested on the cool surface; his fingers moved over the numbers rapidly, punching out a number. The other line rang for a few seconds, but eventually there came a click on the other line, signaling that the recipient of the call had picked up.

"'Lo?"

"Did you take care of the girl?" Slade asked sharply, not one to waste precious time. There was a crackling sound as Holocaust sighed happily.

"Yup. She's dead."

"Good…"

"Anything else you wanted?"

"The meeting."

"Oh, _lovely_." Another sigh, this one sounding a bit more weary and exasperated. Slade ignored it, as usual. "Where is it?"

"The coast line, outside the city."

"Yup…any specific time?"

"A few minutes before dawn. Don't be late," He warned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Holocaust said sarcastically, and he hung up. Slade mimicked him, crushing the phone in his grip. He wouldn't need it anymore.

_**Holocaust-**_

Cheap juke box wound itself out of old, faded speakers and about the patrons of a small corner bar in Jump City. It was the only noise about the place, aside from the small clink of glasses against one another, as a lone bartender served his customers.

Normally, it would have taken him only a few seconds to transport himself to the area where he and Slade were meeting…but the time was only 8:45, and Holocaust wasn't all that eager to wait around for his partner(Did he mention how much he hated that word already? Being "buddy, buddy" with a crazy dictator was driving him absolutely nuts! Ironic, how he was the one that wanted to team up in the first place…well, that was life) for—roughly—ten hours.

Well, he _had_ needed time for his little… "errand."

The fire demon sat in one of the darker areas in the bar, a full glass of beer beside him, but his eyes were fixated on the gun he cradled in his hands. Right now, the weapon was his best friend in the world…heck, maybe it'd even be an artifact later on, going down in villain history…

As the firearm that killed Slade Wilson.

Holocaust was going to go to the meeting, hear the man's plan out, then shoot him and be done with everything. Sure, it'd been fun to dispatch the Titans one by one, but Holocaust was getting tired of messing around with pesky teens. He was looking for the next big thing…a murder of someone important, preferably a hero that well known. Anyway; he'd have to look into it.

The demon picked up his drink and, carefully lifting the bottom part of his mask, took a large gulp; at the same time, a man sitting at a nearby table caught a small glance of a disgusting face beneath the stranger's mask and his stomach twisted with sickened horror. Holocaust saw this and shrugged, not bothered in the least. It didn't matter; he'd burn the whole place down before he left.

Being an arsonist definitely had its benefits.

Slowly, his eyes returned to the sleek surface of the gun and he—almost lovingly—touched it, turning it over in his grasp, before he clutched it with decision.

It didn't matter what he'd heard in the gossip; no one in the entire world was immortal, it was impossible. Even for a bastard like Slade.

_**Raven-**_

****It was worse than she thought.

Not long after Holocaust had departed, the girl had quickly begun to send her own healing powers throughout her body, to see what the extent of the damage was. If she could heal others, why not herself?

Faint blue magic crackled through her blood stream towards the broken lung, while Raven waited tensely. Her powers were still severely weakened after mending Beast Boy's bones and her demon outburst, and she couldn't be guaranteed that her energy would hold out for much longer…

_Just breathe…just breathe,_ she had told herself while her limbs trembled with the combined effect of fear and exhaustion. If she could just hold on…

That's when she found that the damage had gone much farther than she had expected; the metal beam that Holocaust had used not only damaged her lung, but had punctured a hole in her stomach…her mind was so faint it was hard for her to put two and two together, but the real terror of the situation struck her soon.

She was internally bleeding…

More tears fell, quick and hot and the ground trembled a little beneath her aching body. It didn't have as much of a dangerous reaction as before, only because Raven was fading fast, crumbling before the gates of death.

_I can't die…please, I…I can't go…_

Modern medicine research showed that she had…maybe an hour, maybe two hours to live? That was unless she got surgical help…but nobody knew where she was…

"Pull…yourself together…" She whispered, voice cracking and trailing off. Raven could help herself…she was more than the average human…she **_had_** to be all right…

At that very moment, her healing magic gave out, little by little, as the demoness slipped into unconsciousness…

_Live! Live! LIVE!_

"I…c—ca…"

Glassy eyes closed.

_Robin…somebody…help me…_

**_Alfred-_**

****"Ow…my head…"

Alfred jerked out of his light stupor, his head slipping off his hand where it had been resting, and he turned to look over at Robin who was stirring on the couch. The boy rubbed blearily at his temples and looked about himself carefully before catching sight of Alfred, who immediately smiled.

"Ah, Master Dick; you are awake?"

Robin stared at him in obvious horror.

"I fell asleep!"

Apparently Richard's mind wasn't clear enough to remember that his own father had…oh, what was the phrase? 'Punch his lights out?' That sounded appropriate.

"No, err…Master Bruce…"

Alfred didn't bother to finish his explanation: The enraged expression that appeared on Robin's face was enough of a signal that he recalled what had happened only _too_ well. The butler shifted uneasily, not sure he wanted to deal with Master Dick's temper.

"Where's Bruce?" Robin snapped, trying to shove himself up as well as maintaining a threatening look on his face, but it was a little difficult to be intimidated when the boy winced out of incredible pain, clutching at his head, and fell back on the couch. Alfred took a cautious step forward, wary for any sudden attacks (the throbbing lump on the back of his head had taught him what Master Dick and his friend were capable of) peering at the teenager's face.

"Richard? Are you all right?" He didn't bother with proper titles in situations like this.

"I feel like got smacked in the head with a fifty pound weight."

Oh. That summed it up for the most part.

"Would you care for an ice pack? Or—" The British man gestured at the tea tray he had prepared by Master Bruce's orders. "—Some green tea, perhaps?"

Robin managed to crack a small smile and accepted the cup of tea, deeply inhaling the steam.

"Thanks."

The boy paused momentarily and craned his neck to see around the entire room.

"Where's Bruce?" He asked again, though his tone was no longer angry, and Alfred felt a secret sense of relief. Master Bruce had told him to keep Robin at the manor no matter what, but the butler hadn't been quite sure how easy a task that would be for someone his age.

"On duty."

"Ah."

Alfred could sense the boy relax some more, and wondered why.

"Is there something the matter, Richard?"

"What? Oh…" Robin shook his head slowly from side to side. "No. I just…nothing's the matter."

Alfred nodded thoughtfully, as if he didn't quite believe it, taking a cup of tea for himself while Robin massaged his injured head between gulps of tea.

"How long have I been out?"

"Half an hour, maybe? I haven't been watching the time."

Robin shrugged.

"That's okay…Hey, Alfred, do you think I could eat something?"

The butler smiled kindly.

"Of course. What did you have in mi—?"

The elderly man never finished his sentence, for he was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Robin. The teen's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open in the likeness of a scream…but no sound came out. Alfred became aware that Robin had stopped breathing.

**_Robin-_**

_"Robin…somebody help me!"_

_The scream resonated within his brain, shattering all self—control. Images blurred in his mind, of Raven lying in her own blood beneath the bows of trees, red staining her cloak in the twisted likeness of crimson flowers… but there were other strange visions bursting forward, flooding him, as if they had been contained behind a wall, and the makeshift dam had finally broken…Slade kicked in him in the stomach, Holocaust screamed in fury and agony, there was silence where there should be life--**he was flailing crazily in water as liquid poured into his lungs while he tried desperately to kick for the surface…no good, no good—**sadness swept over him, hospital rooms had blood running down their walls in waterfalls, a gun exploded as bullets were fired followed by a thud as they hit a body, a coffin trapped him, darkness—slowly, all killing him…_

_"HELP ME!"_

"Raven!"

"Richard!"

Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. There was a last flash as Slade's masked face leered at him, before Robin was released from the strange spell that had overtaken him. Alfred's kind old face was watching him with concern, and his wrinkled hands were still placed firmly on Robin's shoulders. But what he had just seen kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind.

"Raven! Raven, she's hurt! Alfred, we've gotta go! We've gotta find her!"

The teen hero tried to stand, but the butler pushed him back down. Robin blinked in confusion and attempted to get to his feet once more, but Alfred gently pressed him down.

"W—What are you doing?"

Alfred looked apprehensive for a moment, biting his lower lip in indecision, before he explained quietly:

"Master Bruce didn't want you to leave until he came home."

"WHAT! _Why?_"

"He wanted to speak with you, preferably if you were calmer…and, he is a bit worried you may do something…err, rash," Alfred concluded bluntly, looking rather abashed. Robin, on the other hand, felt perfectly furious again.

" 'Rash?' _Rash?_ God damn it, Alfred!" The boy roughly shoved the elderly man's hands off him, practically leaping to his feet. "My friend is out there! She could be—she probably _has_ been attacked! She could be dying right now! I have to help her, and to hell with Bruce's stupid orders! We have to save her!"

Alfred's gray eyebrows knitted together in surprise.

" 'We'?" The British man asked uncertainly. Robin, still breathing heavily from his outburst, nodded mutely, determination evident on his face. Alfred still seemed to hesitate.

"You want me to help you?"

Again, Robin nodded, a look of utter desperation on his face. Still, Alfred nothing.

"Please, Alfred…disobey, just once. I promise I'll take the blame…please…"

The butler was practically gnawing on his bottom lip by now. Then, he nodded shortly.

"All right. I'll get my coat."

Robin grinned broadly.

_**-----------------------**_

"Do you have any idea where she might be yet?" Alfred asked urgently, increasing the pressure on the gas pedal in one of Bruce's multiple cars; the butler had considered using the Batmobile, but he already felt guilty enough about not following his orders. Robin, seated beside him, didn't appear to hear his old friend's question at first—the boy's eyes were closed tightly, and his legs were folded beneath him in a halfway meditative pose; his thumb and forefingers together to show wholeness and emptiness, a traditional symbol that Raven often used. Robin been hoping that if he tried to empty his mind, it might make it easier for his friend to mentally contact him again.

So far, no success: Alfred could tell from the way that Robin's shoulders sagged, though the youth continued to maintain his position.

The old man still didn't quite understand what was happening. The two of them—a elderly butler, and a rather obsession/compulsive teenager, no offense to Robin, but he'd heard plenty of gossip—were charging off into the night in a car that, technically, didn't belong to either of them, trying to find a demon girl that could possibly dying, and the only sliver of hope they had of discovering her location was to drive in circles and meditate.

It was a cynical outlook and seen from an outsider's view, was perfectly ridiculous. Exactly what made them both so sure that they were going to triumph in this "mission" of theirs? The unfortunate odds were that either the girl was already dead, or severely wounded, and if they ever found her she'd most likely have died by that time.

"What are places she might have gone to?" Alfred asked, trying to narrow down their search. Robin made a muffled sound, something between a groan of frustration and a curse, and answered, not moving at all:

"I don't know. Some place dark, some place quiet where there aren't a lot of people."

"Hmm…"

"Any places around here like that?"

"Abandoned warehouses, the docks, old buildings scheduled for demolition, alley ways, broken subway stations—"

"I get it. How about a place where…it's kind of peaceful…and you can see the night sky, maybe…or somewhere to rest without being looked at funny?"

"Bars, restaurants, café's, bookstores, the park—"

Robin jolted forward, a gloved hand scrambling for his seat belt to yank him backwards.

"There were trees, Alfred! In the vision she sent me! Head for the park," Robin ordered, leaning back into his seat, fists clenched tightly. Alfred nodded, eyes set upon the road ahead.

**_?-_**

****The computer screen flickered brightly for a moment, reflecting in the darkened bedroom, causing one sleeper to snort; the laptop user winced and carried it carefully into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them, before they continued, hacking with precision into old police files. It was something they often did, to learn more about criminal psychology, a personal interest. It was weird, fine, they'd give it that. But they couldn't be positive…trust was a nice thing and all, but it was truly hard to come by in the modern world. Besides, they couldn't shake an odd feeling that had been growing on them ever since the meeting…

"Search topic?" A female voice slid from the laptop's built in speakers; the tone was soothing and there was no evident aggression, but it might have been thunder to the sneaking figure, and the user winced again and turned the volume down to a minimum.

With slow, careful typing so as not to miss even a single letter, they typed out a single name:

R-I-C-H-A-R-D G-R-A-Y-S-O-N.

And files, consisting of newspaper clippings and police reports, popped up all over the screen.

**_Raven-_**

****Maybe she was delirious. Maybe she was losing it. Or maybe an absolute miracle was occurring and she just didn't know it, but through fogged eyes she saw Robin and Alfred's faces, melting in and out of mist, both looking frantic with worry. A pair of strong arms was carrying her, and Robin's voice was faraway as he whispered, "Raven…hold on…"

There was something wrong with her…it felt as though hands were clamping onto her body, dragging her downwards, into the ground and when she tried to yell, her voice was blocked by a heavy palm covering her mouth. She was drifting…drifting, and slipping into one more vision…Raven didn't bother to resist and pull out of it…she'd grown so used to the violent future being shown to her in segments, like some maniacal version of a movie playing and pausing itself repeatedly, as if to let her digest what was to happen…

_She was drowning, her limbs so heavy that it felt as if she was dead, and merely just a corpse flowing along with the water in which she lingered in. Even though her eyes were closed, somehow she could still see what was happening about her…pale bodies of others drifted beside her; some had their mouths open, as if they were cheering or screaming when they were swept away…some reached out with white fingers, stretching and groping at nothing…men, women, children, animals…and in the very distance, a black shape began moving to the surface; all she could make out was that the person was wearing some sort of mask…?_

_**Robin-**_

****He hadn't said a word the entire time that the doctors carted Raven off to the emergency room—How could he? The fear, the undeniable dread was clawing upwards into his chest: an animalistic terror seizing him, as he considered the fact that it was quite possible he would lose everyone he cared about…

In a sense, Robin had already lost himself.

The memory of his friends' bloodied, mangled bodies made him shudder, and he wrapped his arms around his chest tightly…

He was the only person in the waiting room, aside from a snoring old man; Alfred had gone to the front desk to fill out medical forms, and had instructed Robin to stay where he sat—basically, the old man was asking the impossible. It was all the Boy Wonder could do not to run through the doors of the building and hurtle away into the blissful arms of night. He was going nearly insane, waiting for so long! Why did the stupid doctors have to take so long to find out what was wrong with Raven?

Even worse: Robin wasn't permitted to see any of the other Titans. They were still in critical condition, and no one on the hospital staff was willing to take the risk. The teenager was reduced to pacing, back and forth, back and forth, scuffing the floor with his boots; He was surprised he hadn't worn a hole right through the marble.

The clock seemed to be moving at an impossible rate, sometimes speeding by between his feverish glances, and yet creeping along tediously like a snail as well…Robin yawned widely, and returned to his chair, rubbing at his eyes behind his mask…he was so tired…the time said 11:00…12:45?…2:33…the hours stretched on for an eternity…

_" 'Hell is empty'…"_

_" 'All the demons are here'…William Shakespeare…The Tempest…"_

_"Sharp as ever, I see."_

_"I…I don't understand."_

_"You will…you will…"_

Wait.

The Tempest…Robin stood abruptly, pondering hard; The Tempest was Shakespeare's telling of an island attacked by a violent storm…wasn't it? A tempest…a tempest was like a hurricaine, with the combined forces of wind…and water.

But Slade had said to think about Holocaust, back in the graveyard. Holocaust dealt with fire, right? Water didn't make any sense—or did it?

Yin and Yang, fire and water…what better way eliminate flame than to extinguish it with its natural opposite, right? But if Slade was going to kill his partner, he'd have to something more than just dump a bucket over the demon's head, no doubt about that. How did that work?

"_We don't know what happened! All we know was that nothing appears to be taken, and that the thief could possibly be a convicted pyromaniac."_

Alfred had assumed that nothing was taken…but Bruce's warehouse had nearly been burnt to the ground, correct? How could anyone tell if something was missing or not? …If Slade was going to murder Holocaust, he'd make it more complicated than the typical kill…that meant he was planning to take something else than the fire man's life…

What would have a powerful effect in the area of destruction?

"He said to 'think Holocaust,'" Robin murmured, kneading his face with his knuckles. "A holocaust is fire…but also the taking of many lives, especially Jews, right?"

That sounded about right…but the taking of many lives…?

Oh no.

Heart thudding wildly in his chest, Robin took off running towards the hospital's exit. Slade hadn't been taunting him, trying to frighten him with that quote…the madman had been giving him hints about his plan…

And Robin hadn't even seen it.

**_Holocaust-_**

****The pearly dawn peeked at him over the roving waves of the ocean, gray clouds bearing the feeling of a coming storm…something to look forward to, he supposed.

Holocaust fiddled nervously with the gun in his pocket, orange eyes darting this way for a sign that told him Slade would show, and not stand him up…

"Holocaust."

The fire demon spun, then relaxed as he saw the one—eyed mastermind stalking towards him. The two were standing on the edge of a narrow, rocky cliff that jutted over the tumultuous water. It made the villain from Hell shudder slightly, to be so close to liquid, though he didn't let Slade see this.

Acting casual, he fixed his gaze upon Slade and said confidently:

"So, ready to finish your plan?"

"Without a doubt," the man said simply, watching Holocaust with a strange look in his eye. It didn't ease the demon's feeling of apprehension.

"Do you have it?"

"But of course!" Holocaust replied, still attempting to act as if he thought nothing were wrong, nor that he had a gun in his pocket.

_Don't worry,_ he told himself silently. _Just talk, shoot, and walk away. Simple as that._

With a flourishing, sweeping motion, the demon drew back the folds of his trench coat, revealing a body completely clothed in black; packets of francium were laid within the ragged garment, hidden well from the questioning eyes of the public.

"Just like you asked," Holocaust said proudly; Slade's eye was glaring with immense, smug satisfaction, and he began clapping slowly, sarcastically.

"Well done…I admit, I am impressed. But you see…" His sentence trailed off for a moment, and Holocaust's uneasiness slipped up a few more notches.

"This little adventure you've been on was pointless."

Slade let these words take effect on the demon, watching with pleasure as the criminal's fury and confusion swelled to a roaring crescendo.

"What! What are you talking about!" Holocaust all but roared, brandishing his fists in a bit of a childish manner. "I—you said you—the francium—it was fuel for the—"

"Oh, I know. In that, you are correct; francium was indeed required for my plan." Slade was walking in slow circles about Holocaust's frozen form, like a predator playing with its prey.

"But what you didn't know, is that I already had an ample supply of francium stored with me…and while you have been out on your foolish quest to retrieve the chemical, my drones have been placing it all about the vital parts of this city—" Slade waved a disgusted hand behind him at Jump City, standing only a few miles away. "—Which will bring it to its knees."

Holocaust shook his head, as if not wanting to believe it.

"No—I was helping you—"

"Oh, you certainly were; eliminating the Titans so they wouldn't get in my way…that was quite a performance, I will admit."

The fire demon was close to losing it.

"I—I'm your partner! I—"

But Slade was shaking his head, as if he were talking to a kid.

"Wrong again, Holocaust. I don't work in partners, much like yourself. I prefer to be in control at all times…in that sense, we are rather alike. But don't be too upset," He added slyly, as Holocaust fumbled for his pocket, ready to whip out the gun and fire. "I've saved the most important job for you."

One—two—three bullets blasted from the gun and struck Slade's chest. The masked man glanced carelessly at them, as if they were only a minor irritation and before the fire thrower's horrified eyes, the holes in Slade's chest began to disappear…

"I…I…"

Holocaust seemed to have run out for air, and he couldn't seem to do anything as Slade leaned forward so that their masked faces were inches apart.

"After all…_every bomb needs a trigger_…"

It took only a simple push.

_**-----------------------**_

Holocaust sank beneath the waves, his screams unheard as his body writhed and burned beneath the surface; the francium, activated by the water, began to explode, bursting forward in small blasts, and it caused him additional pain.

A single chunk of the chemical fell from his coat and on a small, metallic box shape placed on the sandy bottom of the ocean…the form erupted, the metal being eaten away by the francium, and, in the one second left in his life, Holocaust watched the clock tick backwards…

3…2…1…

_**-----------------------**_

"Mama?"  
Angela Manson's eyes flickered open to see her little six year old daughter, Rachel, watching her with puzzled eyes; two tiny, chubby arms clutched her stuffed bear tightly, as the child whispered:

"Why is it raining in the house?"

"Huh?"

Now that Rachel mentioned it…water was spewing from the ceiling, out of the fire extinguisher, and soaking the carpet and furniture. All along the walls of the small house, water pipes splintered and began shooting forward jets of water.

"C'mon," Angela yelled, and, bending, scooped up her daughter and ran out the door into the cold, early morning.

Everywhere, fire hydrants were shaking with pressure, as water leaked out all over the streets. People all along the street poured out of their houses along with their families, each as bewildered as the Mansons. Angela turned this way and that, hoping to find an official city member that might explain what was happening, but a small hand pulling on the hem of her nightdress caused the woman to look back at her daughter, whose dark eyes were transfixed on something.

"Mommy, what is that?"

Angela looked…and paled. People were screaming, running…

All she could manage was a hoarse whisper.

"Oh my God," Angela said almost inaudibly. "Oh my God…"

**_Robin-_**

****Robin stumbled over the top of the hill that separated Gotham and Jump, and came to a standstill, masked eyes white and unbelieving as he watched the colossal wave smash into a halfway flooded Jump City. There was a collective shriek of a million voices cried for help, before they were silenced beneath gigantic wave after wave…

It didn't seem to stop, as more and more of the city was pulled away, cars and pieces of broken homes riding along crests of white foam. Glass panes from skyscrapers shattered beneath impact, breaking in half…

And all Robin could do was watch, held in place by his own terrible guilt. Rain drops began to seep from behind the sky, falling upon his still form as the assault of waves grew fewer and fewer…before they stopped entirely.

The crumbled city before him…once his home. Once the place that he guarded with his life…

Too late.

_Too late…_

**To be Continued…**

There. Done with another chapter. Hope you liked it; I got the ideas for the wave bomb thing from that big tsunami that took place awhile ago and killed all those people…you'd be surprised what kind of destruction water can create…

Rebel-Aquarius


	22. Deal With the Devil

GAH! Protest! Protest! Normally, I'd start this chapter by responding to reviews, but Fanfic has gone and pulled another dumb ass rule: You can't include song lyrics, and you can't _respond to people's reviews!_ Tell me that sucks! But—what you can do is start email chains. Write to ALL the people you know on Fanfic and get them to sign the email so you can oppose the new rule!

In the meantime, I'll have to hold off on the responding—sorry. But to answer a few questions: Yeah, I'm still doing a sequel. One person was wondering about that. By the way; that very same person brought up another question about pairings. Normally, I've been leaving romance out of this story, but if you guys feel that that needs to be included, mention it in your review, and I shall take it into consideration. Thanks.

Chapter Twenty One: Deal With the Devil

**_Alfred-_**

****It was nearly impossible, not to cringe beneath Batman's icy stare, even for someone who knew him well. Technically, Alfred had brought it upon himself, revealing the little adventure he had taken part in by calling the Dark Knight after he had discovered that Robin was missing again, though that bit of information didn't improve the situation at all.

"Let me get this straight," Bruce sighed, tracing the shape of his eyes with his fingertips; the two friends were seated in a small coffee shop (Bruce said he had needed the caffeine to stimulate him after his long night) not far from the hospital, staring at one another over the table.

"You two found the girl and brought her to the hospital, directly ignoring my orders…"

"Yes." Alfred flushed slightly, before picking up where the other man had left off. "Master Dick and I were preparing to stay in the waiting room, until the doctors could tell us if there was a possibility of her living or not—"

"But you got called to the front desk to fill out some forms?"

"Correct."

"And when you got back, Richard was gone?"

"Yes, that's right."

Bruce groaned softly and took a large gulp of coffee, while Alfred remained silent, watching the Dark Knight worriedly. Master Bruce was a good man, no doubt about it, but the British man was concerned for his employer; what with his mind being distracted by all the complications Richard was causing, the Batman had obviously not had a nice time last night—there were dark circles underneath the man's eyes, and a cut ran parallel to his hairline, as if he had been taken by surprise by someone who knew how to wield a knife.

Things were getting a bit more difficult to handle in Gotham than usual, and that was saying something.

"So," Bruce mused, light eyes staring down into the muddy dregs of his drink. "I suppose there's only one question left to answer, now…where did he go?"

A frown creased the young man's brow, and, staring hard at a line in the table, he added in an undertone:

"And _why?_"

It was at that very moment that the first squadron of police and ambulance cars sped past the building's windows.

**_Robin-_**

****Murky sewer water sloshed this way and that, breaking before him in small waves and following his wake after he had gone by; he was barely aware of anything happening around him—he could not hear the rain drops, as they beat down in a steady rhythm on his skull, plastering his ebony hair to his forehead. He couldn't feel chills running up and down his spine from the cold…all he knew was the death that surrounded him.

Some people often claimed that "silence was golden," that it improved your ability to think because there was no noise to distract you, no one around to break your concentration. Perhaps the saying was derived from the other age old tenet of children should be seen and not heard. But the truth was that the quiet was eerie—to him, it felt as if it were a monster's gaping mouth, preparing to swallow him whole—and it didn't matter if he screamed, or cried, or ranted endlessly like a madman because no one could hear the young boy's desperate attempts to shatter the never ending solitude.

Yet he did none of this. Robin found, for some odd reason, that he couldn't muster enough energy to weep, or yell; all capability of making sound or gestures seemed to have deserted him, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell…the only breathing person left in a barren world that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles without end.

Dead bodies drifted everywhere, and Robin gave a small, inward shudder every time he accidentally brushed against one of them. These people…these innocent people who never did anything to deserve a fate like this, had been killed, just so Slade could prove to the Boy Wonder that he was always, no matter how the teen tried to delude himself out of thinking that way, in control.

Slade could take away life however and whenever he saw fit; it was as if the man believed himself to be granted the responsibility of exterminating those around him, ending their days in a unexpected and vicious stroke…It was too much. So much destruction of life…all the things that had happened to him over a few days was finally taking hold, pouring over Robin's head like a huge, suffocating wave.

Somewhere below the dark surface, the hero's eyes caught sight of a tiny, pale hand clutching a stuffed bear…

He couldn't take it anymore, and Robin turning away, threw up, again and again, the bile swirling away in the water…his stomach was virtually empty and there wasn't much to rid his stomach of…but he couldn't stop…Gagging soon turned to a fit of coughing that wracked his entire frame, and wiping a hand across his mouth, the teenager screamed at the black heavens above him:

"What kind of God are you!"

A crash of lightening and thunder followed, as if it were an answer to his question, but it made Robin all the more angrier, all the more unbearable, and he slammed a fist into the nearest broken home, letting loose another yell of undeniable rage. He continued pummeling the already damaged wall; it was the only way that he could unleash his utmost frustration.

"You—idiot!" He hissed between blows, each punch harder than the first. "Everything was—right—in front of you! And—you didn't even—SEE IT!"

"It's not fair—they didn't deserve it!" He roared again at the heavy clouds, after the brick he had vented his anger on was reduced to rubble. "These people were innocent! This should have NEVER happened!"

_Maybe it never would have happened if I hadn't run away to Bruce…if I hadn't left the team that morning…if I had remained Slade's apprentice…if I'd have just died alongside Mom and Dad…_

There were so many 'ifs' in life, it was impossible to keep track of them all. And if human beings had been given the miraculous gift of being perfect, the word 'if' probably wouldn't even exist in the English language. Robin exhaled, the breath leaving his lips in small quivering gasps, and closed his eyes, shutting out the destruction about him.

"_Remember this, Robin-everything that happens next will be your fault. All your fault…"_

"I know I screwed up," the hero whispered weakly to himself. "I made a huge mistake…but I didn't mean to, honestly…sometimes…sometimes I can't help it…I know it's a bad excuse, but…I'm so sorry…And this is the price I pay…"

"…_All your fault…"_

Robin shook his head despairingly, clearing the memories away without much success; he was about to proceed again with his slow march through the ruined streets of Jump when something caught his eye: A pipe, half buried amongst the wreckage, appeared to have a small chunk of some sort of chemical sticking to it…that was weird…

The boy retrieved the tube swiftly, and set about examining it carefully…the strange stuff looked a lot like francium…Robin chucked the water pipe from him as far as he possibly could, and, barely a few seconds after the metal had been submerged, a burst of water shot up like a fountain. Was that how Slade had flooded the city? But just blowing up water lines couldn't have started the waves…unless Holocaust—

Robin set his jaw determinedly, and headed towards the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. If there was anything there, he'd find it.

**_Bruce-_**

****"But sir, as Batman you are bound to defending Gotham! You can't possibly want to go to Jump City—those ghastly waves may start up again and—"

"Alfred, if there's a chance that Richard may be there, I have to go. And that's final," Bruce added, as his butler opened his mouth again to speak. "This is my choice."

"Sir," Alfred said wearily, as Bruce began suiting up. "I think I should tell you that Master Dick did not seem all that willing to—"

The Dark Knight stared long and hard at his old friend, the cowl over his head accenting the intensity in his blue eyes.

"Jump City might not be my main priority most of the time, but from what the police have been saying, nearly the entire population has been wiped out. If there's a possibility that there are any survivors, I feel I should help with the search."

Alfred didn't respond, but his gaze dropped to the Batcave's floor, and he shifted his weight with discomfort. Bruce sighed slightly, and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"He's my son, Alfred. I'm not a very good father, and I'm sure he's still upset with me…but we need to have the chance to talk. Otherwise, the issues with his anger and my regret will never be resolved. Please say you understand that."

The British man looked as he wanted to say more, but instead bit his tongue and said in a resigned voice:

"I suppose, if you believe it is for the best…"

Bruce gave him a tight smile and started for the Batmobile.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

**_Robin-_**

****Holocaust's body, carried by the rolling surf of the ocean, had finally washed up on the beach. It was not a pleasant sight; much of his body had crumbled and blistered under the water, and his clothes mostly just a heap of useless rags now. The worst part was the face—the black mask that the fire demon had always worn had fallen away, revealing the remains of a decayed, cracked face, with black and dark green liquids oozing from the crevices dug into the features.

Robin felt his stomach twist as he stood there motionless, taking in the carcass before him. Whatever Holocaust had been, it certainly wasn't human…

The rain was falling harder than ever now, and Holocaust's cadaver was steaming; the Boy Wonder turned his back on it in disgust and hatred.

_I wish I was the one that killed him,_ he thought angrily, thinking back to Gotham City hospital.

But pointless revenge wishes weren't important now; Robin had to get out of the rain, and he didn't know where the heck he was going to find shelter that he could stay in till the end of the storm—

Through the sheets of rain, the teen caught a glance of a small gap in the cliff face. Maybe it led to a cave? Robin took a chance and headed for the sliver of black.

_**-----------------------**_

The opening did indeed lead into a cave, but the interior was musty, and it made it difficult for him to breathe; still, Robin carefully made his way downwards, feet sometimes slipping on rocks that, oddly, seemed as if they were carved to resemble stairs.

He was almost to the end, when he tripped on one of the last jagged stones; Robin's heel caught on a flawed slab, and he fell forward over the ten remaining steps, before his face slammed into hard flooring, practically knocking him unconscious.

"Ow," He murmured, voice muffled and barely audible from where it was mushed against the ground. "That hurt…"

Where was he?

The hero pushed himself up off the floor and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before getting his first good look at where he was.

The room was enormous, even if most of the space was unused, and it was obvious that somebody lived here; at the far end was a rickety old table, covered in different mechanical pieces, and screens (they were dull and gray at the moment, so he assumed they had been turned off) covered one wall. There were a few doors off to the side, leading to who knew where, and above his head, catwalks and miniature bridges ran across one another, continuing to go upward into darkness…

Otherwise, there was nothing.

Robin frowned, and moved forward softly, footsteps padding noiselessly like a cat's. Everything looked so familiar, but he'd never seen this place before.

Or had he? But…who would live here?

Reaching into his utility belt, Robin pulled out the sleek metal 'S,' he'd taken one morning, and his eyes roved over its surface as a sickening feeling grew in his stomach like a tumor; he knew who…

His discovery came a moment too late, and by the time his brain registered that there was someone was coming down on him, Slade had already fallen from one of the earlier mentioned catwalks, and slammed a falling side kick on the small of Robin's back, sending him crashing back to the ground. The Boy Wonder, taken by surprise, recovered unnaturally fast, and managed to get in a few punches and an open palm strike move that cracked the center of the villain's mask. Slade ignored this and, swinging his heel into Robin's jaw. Robin crumpled to the ground, and the mastermind slung his arm around his former apprentice's throat; at the same time, Slade gripped both of Robin's arms behind his back, and pinned the boy's writhing body beneath his own, trapping his legs and any other chance of wriggling away.

As far as Robin was concerned, he decided that he had nothing else to lose, and continued to thrash as wildly as he could, looking for a nonexistent escape.

"Give up, Robin," Slade's voice breathed in his ear, the words accompanied by a wicked wrench on the boy's arms. Robin let loose an involuntary cry of pain, though it was instantly transformed into a fierce yell.

"DAMN YOU!" The Boy Wonder roared, attempting to jerk himself out of the man's grasp. "You killed them! All those people, you killed them, you murdering bastard!"

He had expected for Slade to laugh, for him to taunt him in some way, but instead, the next words that came were utterly unexpected.

"No, Robin. I didn't kill them…you did."

What!

"N—"

"Think: From the moment you came to Jump City, the instant you left your mentor, you were perfect for the taking. I made an offer, you declined it."

Slade's tone was unusually serious, and it made Robin more worried and scared now than anything else the madman had put him through.

"When you said no, you were aware of the consequences; you know me enough to realize that I'd never stop until I broke you—that I wouldn't hesitate to do anything to hurt you. And you, Robin, are the one that endangered your friends—who are close to death, even as we speak—and the person that brought the fate to the entire city. When you refused my offer, when you broke that promise…you started the chain of events that would lead us here."

"I—you…I didn't…"

What was he supposed to do? How could he even begin to retort to such an overwhelming statement like that? Was it really his fault? Did he cause the death of the sinless people that floated above him?

_"Everything that happens next…"_

It wasn't true, wasn't possible, wasn't true…

_"…Will be your fault…"_

Couldn't be true, couldn't be true, couldn't…

Slade's hot breath was racing along the back of Robin's neck, making his hair stand on end and sent chills down the boy's spine as he waited for more verbal punishment. But Slade had other plans in mind.

"The people of Jump can't be saved…but what about your friends?" The calculating and seductive note returned to the masked man's voice, and the teenager could tell something else was going to be thrown into the mix.

"What about them?" He demanded, even though his voice was weak from Slade cutting most of his air off.

"All four of them are in the hospital. Starfire and Cyborg have already been assaulted twice; you've no doubt asked for them to be surrounded by better security…"

Where was he going with this?

There was a brief pause, before the older man whispered silkily:

"The attacks on your friends won't stop…not unless they're dead…and my drones could only too easily take care of that…"

Robin responded with silence.

"Imagine," Slade added thoughtfully. "The drones are perfectly positioned, your friends too weak, too tired to fight off any type of torture inflicted upon them…so…_perfect_," He hissed, knowing how much Robin absolutely hated that word when it came from Slade's lips.

"Unless, of course, some sort of agreement can be reached…"

Again, the boy didn't answer, but from the way his body slackened in Slade's grip, he knew.

And the man smirked.

_**-----------------------**_

Bruce made barely a sound as he crept over demolished rooftops, leaving survivors (yes, there were some, but a pitiful amount) where the police could easily find them. All the while, he kept watch for some sign of his son, his heart leaping into his throat at times when he thought he was close, but only to sink into the very pits of his stomach when he saw that it was nothing.

Maybe Robin had been wiped out during the waves…It was a terrible thing to assume, but it was only too possible.

If only he knew that the boy was several feet underground, slipping into a new suit that clung tightly to him like a second skin, the black and orange colors smothering him as if it to show how he would never escape; that Robin, right at that very moment, was making promises of misery, agreeing that he would obey a new master—a man that would do everything he could to make the boy's life a hell on earth because of the one time that he escaped.

"Robin," Bruce said sadly, the rain coming down on him in buckets. "Where _are_ you?"

If only.

**To be Continued…**

Okay. I'm aware that this chapter was a lot shorter than the other recent ones. Sorry. But it's just really setting the stage. Well, I'll you guys around.

Don't forget to protest!

Rebel-Aquarius


	23. To Be Alone

Ugh. I'm so beat, partly because I've been staying up way too late for my own good, and partly because** Alexnandru** has been chucking rocks at my head, LOL. Well, more Robin angst, to make you all happy and whatnot…geez, I'm really tired…anyway, hurrah for all those that reviewed, and a an extra kudos to **Insanity 101**—for her famous reviews that are so awesome to receive—, **Kazzy103**—who is so nice when she responds to my chapters, and has such interesting things to point out and say—, and last but definitely not least, **Pirategirl89**—who makes me laugh really hard and did the unthinkable by putting me in a tutu (Err, don't ask). So, another chapter: I'm actually kinda excited, because the review toll is nearing 200! (It's a new record for me, that's all). Enjoy the newest update!

Chapter Twenty Two: To Be Alone

'_Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and Hell is only a poor synonym…' _–**'Salem's Lot, by Stephen King**

_**Robin-**_

****Static. Blissful noise in his ear that killed the unmerciful silence waiting to drown him. Vapor passed from between his lips, drifting up into the frigid air like a ghost before melting into the darkness; it was a whole other world underground, a lair of haunted quiet that stank of death and decay. A place where evil spawned and festered in the shadows like a disease, until its greedy eyes turned to the illuminated cities above, and groping fingers reached out to claim what they could.

A place that he would have to accept as his new home, no matter much he loathed it.

_Welcome to the end._

He swore…he promised himself that this would never happen again, that Slade would never get another chance to hold him so helpless, so isolated and severed from the rest of the world. He could deal with pain; he'd grown up with it, ever since he promised he'd be a hero. It hurts, but in the end, it's just an empty emotion, a fake and cheap excuse for feeling.

But this…the resignation, the absolution that you can't escape was cold and unbearable—it weakened him more than any injury he had ever sustained from a criminal.

Fingers trailed upward to his scalp, and Robin brushed hair out of his face, wincing as he accidentally touched the new, purple bruise that had blossomed right above his right eye; a "gift" from Slade—that's what he got for shooting his mouth off, though.

_"Your plan won't work forever," Robin said defiantly, even as he strapped on the armor that accompanied his suit. Slade, who had been watching, seemed to smile; it made Robin want to attack him, but he waited…maybe later, when a better opportunity presented itself._

_"No?"_

_"The Titans may be weak now, but you can't keep injuring them over and over again. The hospital will catch on, and eventually they'll heal." A confident smirk had grown across Robin's face as he spoke, and he continued to press his point._

_"And when they do, they'll find you, no matter what."_

_Slade said nothing, but he still seemed unconcerned about this new information; it gave the teen the uneasy feeling that the man had already considered this possibility and found a solution to prevent it from ever occurring._

_Robin didn't let a single emotion slip across his face—he refused to give Slade any sign that he might have the advantage—and, turning his head away so that he could slip on his new mask—murmured very softly:_

_"And there's always Batman…"_

_Slade laughed just as quietly, and crossed over to his apprentice, as if to observe him better._

_"Your father can't save you now, Robin, no matter how hopeful you feel. You will realize this soon enough…" The man turned his back on the boy and began to stride away, saying smugly:_

_"He doesn't care about you, anyway. He won't bother to rescue you, if he ever finds you."_

_Robin felt as though he'd been struck, and before he could stop himself, he snarled back:_

_"Yeah—you'd know the feeling, wouldn't you, since that's how you feel about Rose, isn't it? You didn't want her, you were just bored and needed something to do with her mother—"_

_Slade froze, and Robin should have known to stop while he still could, but the words came pouring out of his mouth in a torrent of anger._

_"—Because if you did care about her, you wouldn't have just dumped her on somebody else, and walked right out of her life!"_

_Before he knew it, a heavy blow knocked into his head, sending him skidding backwards on the floor. Slade stood over him, gray eye narrowed to a slit, and he hurled down the metal 'S,' that Robin had removed from his utility belt—the symbol's razor end planted itself barely inches from the Boy Wonder's hand, the point burrowing into the ground with an ominous thud._

_"The next time you talk out of turn," the masked man whispered in a eerily calm tone, sliding the trigger he used to order his drones into his hand for emphasis. "I will make you press the trigger, and you will watch the Titans murdered, one by one…"_

The mark wasn't too big; about the size of one of Slade's knuckles…it was nothing his mask couldn't hide…

After all, that's what masks were designed for: to conceal, to hide away the scars of the past, and the terrible bruises that throbbed with each memory. They were facades, for heroes like him and Bruce…something that made them both "more than human."

And without them…

He was nothing. There was no place in this world for someone as pathetic and broken as Richard Grayson—that was what he believed. "Robin" was _someone!_

Or he used to be…the boy knew that Slade would not rest, until he had purged every happy memory of Robin's former life…until he had molded him into an exact replica of himself…

Until the teenager's resistance crumbled beneath Slade, and allowed the evil to flood into his soul. Even if he hated himself for the rest of his life for doing it.

**_Alfred-_**

****The boy's eyes were foggy, and when he looked at him, it felt as if he did not know Alfred were there. Still, he was the only one of the Titans that was strong enough to talk for awhile, without collapsing in effort. And Alfred needed to speak with someone badly—the mansion felt gigantic, and he didn't like to be alone.

Clearing his throat, the British man smiled kindly at the young man in the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Beast Boy returned the grin, though it gave way to a grimace.

"Hey…you're Alfred, right? Batman's butler dude?"

The "butler dude" gave a small laugh.

"Yes, that's right. But, are you all right?"

Beast Boy glanced exhaustedly at his body, nearly swallowed up by what was practically a body cast.

"No…no, not really."

Both of them paused, searching their minds for what they could say next. Then:

"Where's Robin and Raven?"

Alfred stared at his shoes.

"Raven…she was attacked for some reason by some ghastly—"

"The fire guy…" Beast Boy muttered furiously. He tried to sit up, but winced again and lay still. "Is she all right?"

Alfred shrugged sadly.

"Oh…and Robin?"

The butler shrugged again, and Beast Boy looked surprised.

"You don't know? But, I thought—isn't he back at the big mansion? But…Batman? Is he with Batman?"

Alfred sighed unhappily, as if he seriously regretted being kept in the dark about the two's whereabouts.

"All I know is that when the waves hit Jump City—"

"Waves? What waves!"

The British man was beginning to wonder if having this conversation was a bad idea.

"The city was hit with waves; now, Master D—err, Robin, was headed over in that direction, and Master Bruce wanted to find out if he was still alive…so…"

The changeling appeared to be thinking hard, and after a moment or two, he asked quietly:

"Has there been anything from Slade?"

"S—who? That man who has—?"

"Yeah, yeah, that guy. Anything from him lately?"

The butler tried to remember…the waves might have "Slade's" doing, but other than that, no events had taken place that indicated he had any hand in it…

"No. No, I don't believe so…"

Beast Boy shook his head grimly.

"Can't find Robin, haven't heard from Slade…this is bad."

Alfred blinked, taken aback.

"Bad? How is it—?"

"Listen to me," Beast Boy insisted, cutting the other man off. "You've gotta contact Batman however you can. Tell him to look in the sewers, to check any places that look dark and creepy where no one would be hanging around. Trust me, dude…you've gotta find him…"

The changeling's emerald eyes closed, and a nurse came to hustle Alfred away. The old man, though extremely puzzled by what the teenager had to say, drew a few quarters out of his pocket and headed for a pay phone.

The least he could do is mention it…

**_Slade-_**

****The boy hadn't said a word since Slade had knocked him in the head for talking about Rose; instead he simply stood off to the side by the man's desk, staring off into space. He seemed to be listening to the crackling of the ear pieces that Slade used to communicate with him on "missions." Most likely, he was trying to ignore the fact that he was trapped…or maybe he had already realized this, and was trying to look for some way out, a chance that someone could save him…

But Slade wasn't going to let that happen; he wouldn't let Robin slip through his fingers once again—if it was the last thing he did, he'd make sure the teen would never be rescued, whether he had to keep finding new blackmail, or beat his apprentice so badly that he couldn't run (or even stand, for that matter)…or even…

The masked man smiled thinly and turned to his prisoner.

"Apprentice."

Robin jerked slightly, as if he were waking from a trance, before he snapped his head around to glare at his "master." His gaze, however, quickly dropped to what Slade held in his hand.

"What—?

Slade tossed the gun idly at the boy, who caught it clumsily, before examining the weapon nervously.

"Have you ever fired a gun before, Robin?"

The teen slowly, ever so slowly, shook his head from side to side.

"I didn't think so…Batman never made you his equal…never thought you were worthy enough to handle something that could actually kill another person…"

"Heroes don't kill," the boy said firmly, but Slade heard the catch of fear in the younger man's voice.

"You're no hero, Robin."

His apprentice looked as if he were biting back another retort, but obviously the memory of what happened when he mentioned Rose was stronger than his desire to rant. Satisfied, Slade turned towards one of the screens on the wall of his lair, and as he pushed a button on a small remote, blueprints of a building in Gotham popped up.

"Feel like letting out a little energy?" Slade asked in a mockingly polite tone; Robin narrowed his eyes—he knew he didn't have a choice either way.

**_Robin-_**

****He had never truly expressed his opinion on stealing. As a Titan, crime was crime: there was only right and wrong, black and white. But…the first time that Slade had captured him, Robin had been forced to see a situation as a thief, one of the people that he strove to put in prison.

The unfortunate thing was that he had recognized the exact emotions that would cause a person to continue to thieve; the very sensation in your stomach, as you crept into a locked building, the savage glee as you incapacitated and outwitted the guards…the rush of adrenaline that coursed to your brain as you made off with whatever prize you had set your sights on. The combined effect was just as addicting as any drug out there. It was horrible…and yet incredibly exhilarating.

It took him some time to get to Gotham—it wasn't just the distance, but there were police everywhere in Jump, with search lights, helicopters—the works—as they sought survivors; there were times as well where Robin, for a brief moment, believed that had seen a bat like shadow rush between lights, though he supposed it was caused by the guilt that he felt at having to steal again and secretly looking forward to it…

Then there was the place itself: Slade had picked one of the highly guarded chemical plants on the edge of Gotham City. Dangerous products were sent there—so, of course, the criminal was intrigued. Despite the thrill that the steadily taking power over each of his movements, Robin still felt sick to his stomach as he wondered whether or not he might help Slade bring about the destruction of another city…and the deaths of more innocent people…

The security was nearly impossible, with guards swarming like ants to one place at the slightest sign of trouble. Robin, noticing this, used it to his advantage and set off a smoke bomb at one end of the plant. Nearly all the guards trooped off to see what had happened, and the teen, with a few well placed back kicks to the face, he was able to snatch up a few tiny samples of some chemicals that had been discontinued. There was only one thing that unnerved him: one of the vials carried a formula similar to the hallucinogenic dust that Slade had used on Robin once.

In and out. It was as simple as that…and he hadn't been forced to use the gun…

Yet.

**_Bruce-_**

****"I checked the sewers; there was an old lair there, like the green kid said, but other than that, I've found absolutely nothing."

"Really?" Alfred asked, sounding disconcerted. "Have you tried any other places?"

"Everywhere that has a description that compares to the kid's description."

"Damn," his friend cursed, and Bruce was rather amused, if not surprised. Alfred didn't approve of swearing.

"Anyway," the Dark Knight continued, staring down from his perch atop a ruined skyscraper. "Does Beast Boy have anything else to say?"

"No, he's been sleeping for awhile. I haven't woken him up; besides, he's still very weak."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Is it still raining over there?" Alfred questioned, and he made the transformation from fellow crime fighter (in a sense) to grandfather in an instant.

"Uh—huh. Why?"

"I don't want you getting ill."

Bruce let out a laugh—he couldn't help it.

"I'm fine! Honestly! Besides," He added, a serious look coming back over his face. "I'm not the one you should be worried about. Richard's missing, for crying out loud."

"Yes…I know…Are you—"

But Bruce didn't hear the rest of Alfred's sentence. His keen eyes had caught hold of a small, shadowy figure as it crept across rooftops, making its way off to some unknown destination.

"I have to go," Batman said briefly. Not waiting to hear Alfred's goodbye, he snapped the cell phone shut, and tucked it into his utility belt before starting off towards what might be a lead to his son.

He followed the sneaking shape for what seemed like an hour; he didn't get a chance to trap them at all, for they hardly stopped long enough for him to get a good shot with one of his batarangs. And then, as he glided over one last structure, the mysterious person stood up straight, as if trying to decide which way to go—was he lost?

Well, whatever was the matter, Bruce refused to let his chance go, and hurled a batarang at the shadow's leg to keep him from running.

But—

At what seemed like the very last minute, the figure turned sharply and caught the weapon with ease, as if they had practice with objects like these. And it was then that a small ray of light pierced through the dark clouds, shining down on the Dark Knight's target.

What the hell…?

**_Robin-_**

****Bruce? What was he doing here?

_This isn't good, this isn't good—_

Meanwhile, his father was staring at him in complete shock, and his eyes, behind the cowl slowly took in the uniform that Robin was wearing.

"Robin! You're all right—what are you wearing? And…?"  
The teen opened his mouth to answer…and his ear pieces crackled, signaling that Slade was about to give him new orders.

_"Don't. Say. A. Word."_

The boy closed his mouth and took a step backwards, preparing to dive off the side, in hopes that Bruce wouldn't have the chance to pursue him.

_"Remember the gun I gave you?"_

Robin's heartbeat picked up, thudding in his chest like a drum.

Oh God. Oh god, no…

_"Shoot him."_

**To be Continued…**

Duh, duh, duh! Crap, the next chapter is going to be really bad! Anyway, sorry if this sucked at all, but I did mention how tired I was at the very beginning…(Rubs eyes and yawns widely) Anyway, have a nice day—or night, it depends on when you're reading this—and I'll see you soon.

Later:

Rebel-Aquarius


	24. Of Life and Death

I'm sorry I took so long to update, but…my grandmother has just passed away, and it has been really rough at the moment… as you can probably imagine, I just haven't been in the mood for writing, but then I remembered that I left you guys hanging, so…here you go.

Chapter Twenty Three: Of Life And Death

**_Robin-_**

****No child should ever have to fulfill every day of their life by waking up in the morning, only to know that your mother and father aren't there—that they were murdered before your very eyes, and you could barely understand the reasons why they had been killed, or just how cold human beings could be to kill two people whom they were never wronged by. It's a difficult and vast concept that even the wisest of adults can merely begin to fathom…and it isn't any surprise that at eight years old, you wouldn't spend the following days wondering about the complicated details of death.

All you would be able to do is cry…to sob and let the bitter tears fall while an empty sort of sensation settles into your heart and stomach, until you grow so weary with the weight of the events that you collapse into restless, miserable slumber…yet at the moment you open your eyes the next day, all the anguish comes flowing back, and there's nothing to do to stop it. From the second that Tony Zucco had sent his parents plummeting to their end, Robin had mourned for their loss; every night—so it seemed—he awoke to feel sweat coating his forehead as he left behind terrible nightmares where he stood helpless, watching the two of them die again and again while his heart broke inside his chest, and rivers of blood trickled through the dust below…

His mom and dad's demise had broken him in mind, body, and soul—for such a powerful emotion like grief will bruise and injure in ways that physical abuse could not hope to achieve…maybe that was why he was starting to lose his fear of Slade; the man could beat him hopelessly to no end, and he would never truly crush him compared to what Robin had to endure at such a young age.

He might have sunk into such an inescapable pit of regret and sorrow, had it not been for Bruce…though Robin couldn't have known it at the time, it was most likely the best day of his life when he arrived at Wayne Manor to stay for good as Bruce's own son. All in all, Robin owed a lot to Batman…he would not be the person he was today without the Dark Knight's help.

**_Not that you like who you are at the moment, anyway,_** a silent voice jeered at him, and the Boy Wonder could almost see a wraith of himself in his mind's eye, its upper lip curling in disdain.

It was true: At the moment, he would give or do anything to be somebody else…some normal, average person who was always relying on heroes to save the day, completely oblivious to the level of torment the supposedly perfect "defenders of mankind," had to cope with, the kind of person who, in their entire life, was blessed enough that they wouldn't have to experience the horrid feeling of hope crumbling to pieces in their hands, withering away like dust in the wind.

But at the same time, in the exact same moment, Robin was seeing one of the world's greatest mysteries—the purpose for living and dying—through a new pair of eyes, ones whose vision was not corrupted or hindered by a mask. And instead of holding the last remnants of hope in his hands, he carried the fate of another man's entire existence—all of which could be ended by him simply pulling the trigger.

_**You can't kill him.**_

_"You can save your friends and kill Batman…or you can spare his life, and listen to the Titans scream and know that you failed to save them too…"_ Slade hissed venomously in his ears. _"Make your choice **now**."_

No child should ever have to greet each dawn, overcome with the awful resignation of being alone…but they shouldn't have to be given a twisted ultimatum either—facing the murder of their closest friends, or the man who felt as if he was the only other person in the world that honestly cared, and knew precisely what Robin was going through during a difficult time in his life.

How do you make a decision like that? And how can another human ever expect you to choose?

**_Except that Slade's not humane, in any possible way. If there's anybody who deserves to die, it's him._**

It was this sudden idea that caused his hand—which, being the one holding the gun, had been quite steady while Robin had been inwardly struggling—dropped a few inches from where it was aimed at Bruce's chest.

"_Did you hear me, Robin!" _His "master" demanded, and the boy heard, with more than a hint of satisfaction, the fury in the man's voice at being disregarded.

_**I heard you, all right. But I'm not going to listen. Not anymore.**_

"Robin…"

The sound of his name made him blink, and he fixed his eyes back on his father before him. Batman hadn't appeared to have moved ever since Robin had revealed the firearm he carried, but his gaze was locked on the newly declared thief before him…he didn't think that he was actually going to shoot him, did he? A small stab of guilt shot through Robin, though he did whatever he could to keep his mind focused on a tiny—and desperate—plan that was forming in his head.

"…You don't want to do this."

**_Of course I don't. And I won't—please trust me, Bruce…trust me…_**

Robin rather envied Raven at that moment, for her ability to communicate telepathically with her friends. If only he had the chance to explain everything to Bruce without Slade knowing, to fill him in on his ideas for escape. But for the moment, all he could do was pray that someone up there still liked him enough to assist him now.

_"I told you to shoot him, didn't I?" _Slade suddenly snapped, angered. _"It's your friends or your father—now choose!"_

"Just put it down, Robin," Bruce said rather calmly for someone who had a gun pointed at their head. "Believe me, you don't want to do this…"

**_I know._**

"You don't have to kill me…you have always have a choice…please don't do this to yourself."

_"Do it NOW!"_

_**I will not be a killer.**_

"Hi, Bats," Robin said, keeping his voice controlled, despite its urge to crack under the stress of the situation. So close…

"We really have to stop bumping into each other by surprise."

BANG!

**_Slade-_**

****The man watched the screen impassively as the bullet intended for the Dark Knight shot straight up into the stormy skies; below, Robin took no time in swiftly retrieving a handful of smoke bombs from his belt and throwing them at the ground, while the "Caped Crusader" hurled what looked like some sort of device to stop the boy—too late. The young man's body disappeared, swallowed up behind the makeshift screen.

Slade could hear Batman stumbling around, cursing and yelling the boy's name. And Robin thought that this pathetic hero knew him. If the Bat stopped to think about it, he'd realize that his son was already long gone, headed back for the lair to have a "talk" about their deal.

Fine.

"I warned you, Robin," Slade murmured to himself, pressing the trigger's button before throwing it carelessly on his desk; when his apprentice returned, he'd be under the impression that he had succeeded with this useless plot of his. The Titans were taken care of, and it would only be a matter of time before the boy encountered his father again, and Slade would make sure that when _that_ moment came around, Batman would—

He froze, however, when he felt the tip of a gun pressed to the back of his head.

**_You're too late, my boy._**

_**Alfred-**_

****It was bad enough being pretty much trapped in Gotham without a scrap of information for him to mull over with a cup of tea; of course, now that Bruce had hung up on him and he was now listening fruitlessly to a dial tone, Alfred had decided that he'd just about had enough.

He was getting to Jump City somehow, whether Bruce liked it or not, and anyone who tried to stop him…well, he'd get to that part later.

Throwing the phone down, Alfred practically flew away from the pay phone and stormed down the hallways, heading for Beast Boy's room (he'd left his coat and hat on the chair beside the bed). The butler didn't quite fancy having to cross through the wreckage that was once Jump City, but he had to find Master Bruce and see what he could do to help.

The elderly man, simmering a considerable bit, nearly passed by Starfire's room without noticing that the lights had gone out; fortunately, he caught it out of the corner of his vision and turned back, one white eyebrow raised in interest. That was odd…it was storming outside, true, but there didn't appear to be any electrical outages in the rest of the hospital. So, feeling slightly apprehensive, the British gentleman crept over to the door and pushed it open, sliding inside noiselessly.

At first, nothing appeared wrong: The alien girl was sleeping peacefully, and a single overhead light was switched on, illuminating her young face. Alfred was just beginning to think that maybe he had automatically assumed the worst, when multiple clicks and whirs came out of the shadows, and he stiffened in alarm as black and silver robots stalked towards the girl and himself.

**_Think, think! What do I do!_**

****His mind didn't comply with his frantic, chaotic thoughts, and any chances for a "daring plan" were wiped blank with the fearful buzzing in his brain. These drones…they were probably here for the Titan; but since they had spotted him…

"Oh, dear," He whispered faintly, backing up as the machines approached, flexing their long—and rather sharp looking—fingers. His back met the wall, and his fingers scrambled along the plaster, searching for the door handle, but there was nothing.

No way out.

**_Robin-_**

****"You were faster than I was expecting," Slade commented in his typical calculating voice, that same voice that came back to haunt Robin on those late nights that he spent obsessing, the frigid tone that criticized him, and made him feel insignificant—as if nothing he did could ever make a difference.

Robin hated that.

"I learned from the best," the teen responded, trying to match the mocking lilt that Slade's own voice carried.

"Hmm. So you did…and are you going to shoot me now?" The man's voice was just as calm at Bruce's back on the rooftop, as if it made no difference whether a gun was present or not.

"You'd deserve it," Robin hissed, jabbing the gun into the back of the criminal's head. "It's just the two of us down here, Slade…nobody would know…nobody would care…"

A dark chuckle rose in the man's throat, and, not fazed in the least, he said quietly:

"Don't fool yourself, boy. You couldn't shoot Batman to save your friends' lives…"

The apprentice felt the weapon almost slip out of his hand, which had gone slack, and he glanced quickly at the mastermind's desk, where the controller lay, obsolete.

"You…you BASTARD!" The Titan roared, enraged. "We had a deal—"

"And you broke it," Slade interrupted, countering his accusation. "You see? At the simple mention of murder, you flinch, you turn away—your heroic beliefs can't accept it. You won't be able to shoot me, and you know it."

"Trust me," Robin said, voice trembling with barely suppressed wrath. "This is completely different."

"But in the end, I'm still just a man—if not a villain—"

"You're not a man, you're a monster!" The Boy Wonder said, but he was trembling violently. There was a pause, where Robin's labored breathing was quite audible in the darkness, before Slade said in a sly undertone:

"It wouldn't matter, whether you shot me or not, anyway…"

…_It was there that he subjected himself to experiments of a truth serum which made him—_

_Immortal._

**_It doesn't matter what you do,_** a small part of him said sadly. **_You'll never be rid of him…_**

****Slowly, in a somewhat defeated manner, Robin lowered the gun, inch by fraction of an inch. Too bad this was exactly what Slade had been waiting for.

_**Bruce-**_

****"Robin? Dick! Where are you!"

Still hacking smoke out of his lungs, Bruce flung out an arm to steady his body, which had been swaying precariously near the edge, glaring at his surroundings as the fog cleared. No sign of his son anywhere.

Damn it.

With an annoyed sigh, Bruce pulled out a small handhold device, which he examined closely. He really hoped that the tracker he'd thrown had latched onto Richard—

A small red dot beeped loudly on the plasma screen, and Bruce felt a wave of relief wash over him. All he had to do was follow it now…

**_Alfred-_**

****The sinister drones were coming closer and closer, and he gulped loudly, trying to work around the lump that had built up in his throat so that he could scream for help…but he might as well have been choking…it was no good…

His palm slapped out against the wall again, hoping he could find the door, but his skin made contact with something cold, making him jump in alarm, before he got a better look at what it was…

A fire extinguisher.

**_Thank you, God._**

****Not bothering to consider the drawbacks of his idea, Alfred wrenched it from the wall and blasted the oncoming enemy with cold, white foam, blinding them for a few minutes—but that was all the time he needed, as he swung and crashed the heavy hunk of metal into the heads of the robots; the machinery crackled and broke beneath the vicious onslaught of Alfred's attacks, and soon, barely none were left, aside from a few pieces still clawing their way towards him…

The butler, turning on his heel, located the door (which, he would notice later, hadn't been that far away at all), flung it open, and raced down to the other Titans rooms, shouting his head off for help. A male nurse intercepted him, and began to try and calm him down.

"Whoa, dude, relax. Seriously, what's—"

"Shut up and listen to me," Alfred snapped, not bothering to be polite for once in his life. "The Teen Titans are in severe danger. Get to their rooms and help them as best as you can!"

Without waiting for a response, the British man yanked himself out of the man's grasp and hurried into Beast Boy's room, not a moment too late. As he took on the new drones, he heard the nurse behind him peer into Cyborg's room, then letting out a string of foul words as he rushed to protect the helpless patient.

**_Robin-_**

****"HYAH!"

His battle shout echoed in the dim atmosphere, as Robin struck Slade's chin with his heel in a sweeping stretch kick, before twisting his body lithely to plunge a back kick firmly into the center of the older man's face. The villain caught his foot at what seemed like the final second and jerked it to one side, making the boy yell out loud in shock as he went spinning through the air, landing hard on his side. Crap, that had hurt…

He was still slightly dizzy when the ball of Slade's foot connected with his jaw, sending his head up with a snap, and the taste of coppery blood rushed across his tongue. A muscular hand closed around his ankle dragging him upwards till he was hanging upside down, with heat rushed to his head as he swung, dazed from the unexpected move on Slade's part…striking an opponent when they were still down was against the rules in formal combat…probably why he hadn't seen it coming…

The masked man yelled aloud with effort, and he flung the boy from him; Robin flew through the air for a moment, before he hit the wall with a sickening crack, sliding down to the floor wearily.

**_Get up, get UP!_**

****"You're going to have to do better than that, Robin, if you ever want to defeat me," Slade commented dryly, and the apprentice felt his face flush with humiliation, before he staggered back to his feet, punching wildly.

Knife hand chop to the neck—deflected and crushed in Slade's iron grip, though Robin retaliated with a harsh uppercut, his two front knuckles slipping down to drive themselves into the man's throat; but his master brought his knee up to the Boy Wonder's ribs, and they both heard another crack, louder than the first. His blood ran thick and warm, as it flowed to his broken rib, accenting the injury, and his mind went spinning again, so delirious with pain that he almost didn't know Slade's fist had connected with his cheek, until he was skidding along the floor, watching the scenery fly by above him. He hurt all over…God, did it hurt…

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times," Slade said emotionlessly, watching Robin pick himself up again. "I don't tolerate disobedience from someone like you."

The former Titan laughed softly, almost disbelieving.

"Someone like me…why not? Is it because I'm as pitiful as all the other heroes out there…? Or…" Robin paused for air. "Is it because I'm _not_ like them—the reason you want me to be your apprentice in the first place—and you can't break me as easily as the others…? Because, you know that maybe…just maybe…" Here, the teen shot him a look of pure spite, before spitting out, amongst a mouthful of blood:

"…I'm stronger than you…"

**_Slade-_**

****Those four words hung in the silence between them like a steel wall, practically dripping with challenge, while Robin gathered his bearings…and Slade contemplated this fact.

The boy was correct about one thing—he wasn't like other heroes that he'd dealt with before. Perhaps it was the way that they were so similar, as he had claimed before. Not all that Slade had said in the past was used to goad the child into releasing more of his potential. They were similar…in the way that they both hid from the world with their masks, their new identities sweeping all the dirty little secrets of an old life into a closet full of skeletons and past wounds…

It was Robin's determination, and his obsessive nature that was both his greatest weapon, and his deadliest flaw…and there was his flair for martial arts, his brooding nature that drew Slade to investigate the young man more closely, to watch him and look for certain dark streaks in his behavior that made him, as he had just said, different from other heroes, such as his companions, or his father and the Justice League.

There was still much to know about the youth that had not been revealed…Robin depended so much on his mask…if Slade were to remove that, how strong would the Boy Wonder be without it?

**_How strong would you be, without yours, though?_**

****The man knew why Robin thought he was stronger; it was the only thing that made him remotely similar to his late team mates.

He thought that he could love, and that his adversary could not.

How…ridiculous.

**_We will see just how strong you are,_** Slade thought, running forward to plant a flying side kick directly on the boy's ribcage; Robin dodged the blow, and flipped over the criminal, preparing for a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, but the man whipped around in a blur and grabbed the boy by the throat, causing him to choke and grapple futilely with the fingers that were steadily tightening and digging in his flesh. Robin twisted and writhed in midair, trying to get free, and Slade banged his head against the wall with a loud thud, making him sag in the man's grip, and cease to resist…

The two of them didn't make a sound, as the villain watched his young student pry limply at his massive hand, still clenched about his throat…did he know that he could die at this moment? Did he _finally_ see what it meant, to kill, to accept the idea that one had the power to end life…to take it away, just like any almighty being that existed in religion?

Did he get it now?

Robin's heart was thudding violently…Slade could feel it pounding in the boy's throat, thumping out a rhythm upon the man's palm…it was the rapid, tenacious beat of a child, beating harder and harder, refusing to give in, crying out in the same, never-ending pattern, 'I will not go…I can't go…"

He was just a scared little teenager, and that was all that he would ever be…unless he allowed himself to be molded…something that Slade was going to make a reality, if it was the last thing he did.

**_Robin-_**

****The lack of oxygen to his brain, to his entire body, had rendered him powerless to save himself, to fight off Slade who wouldn't even blink at the idea of strangling him…

**_I don't want to die._**

****"S—St…op…" He croaked feebly, swinging his leg in a kick, though it led to no avail…he wasn't sure that the man had heard him…

_'What's the use?' his inner self said, sounding exhausted as it strove to keep pushing on, to keep battling to the end… 'You can't save yourself…it's no good…'_

Was that the honest-to-God truth?

**_What is truth, or justice, or freedom? _**

…_**Only what I make it do be.**_

****Hold on. Just keep holding on…

Robin was so feverish, he almost didn't notice when Slade sunk his fist deep into his gut, grinding his knuckles on the youth's broken rib…in the distance, somebody was screaming loudly, but it was faint in his own ears…it was all long gone…the screams continued, and the beating from Slade was dull, swirling and melting in the thick, beautiful fog that was enveloping him…

And then it all stopped. Robin slunk to the floor, the pressure on his throat released, and he ached in a dozen different places…he lay on the cool floor like a battered insect that had been swatted multiple times, though it would not die…but for some reason, that terrible agony was fading into the mist that was just beginning to clear…he couldn't feel anything?

How—?

_'You're pulling through because you still think that you can save the Titans and Bruce,' his psyche said gently, extending a hand to help him get up. "You think that there's still a chance for them…don't you?"_

_**I am stronger than him…**_

****Slade had turned his back on him and begun to walk along casually, but he glanced back when he heard Robin groan and push himself back onto his feet, before facing his nightmare, the demon who had made his life hell…the single person in the world that he hoped he would have the opportunity to murder one day, despite the values he had been taught about respecting life.

"I want another chance," Robin growled, sounding as brave as he possibly could.

"What?" Slade asked, sounding amused. Robin nodded, glaring at his worst enemy.

"You heard me…besides, what have I got to lose…?" He gave a shudder as he inhaled, before switching back into a fighting stance, blowing past his trembling limbs.

"Again."

The man stopped for a beat, then shrugged uncaringly and took out his bo—staff.

"As you wish."

"_**You can have power over people as long as you don't take everything away from them. But when you've robbed a man of everything, he's no longer in your power." **_

—_**Aleksander I. Solzhenitsyn**_

**To be Continued…**

I'll try to update again as soon as I can…there's only four chapters left to go after this one, so we're getting close to the end…I'm sorry if this chapter sucked at any parts, or if the fighting scene wasn't any good (I tried to incorporate as much as I know about Tae Kwon Do, though I'm just a purple belt)…but I just…well, you know. See you soon…

Rebel-Aquarius


	25. Master And Apprentice

Hi…I don't really know what to do, except to sincerely thank all of you…the reviews I got were so nice and kind, and they actually made me cry…my grandma's funeral was just on Monday, and I…well, you know…thanks…Well, many of you suggested that writing could help me out during this time—all of you were correct. It's difficult, but it's really making the loss easier to cope with…so, I updated again. Here you go.

Chapter Twenty Four: Master and Apprentice

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you…"_

_**Raven-**_

_Cold._

_Her body was freezing, the skin icy and dead to the touch…like plastic. God, was it frigid…and yet she was warm at the same time, curled on the floor in her own hot blood. Her left arm broken in half as well as one or two of her ribs, but the pain had dulled and numbed with the novacaine that death automatically brought._

_**Everything's going to be all right, now,** a voice whispered in her mind…_

_If it said so…_

_The darkness was falling across Raven's eyes, but she could still see, somewhere above her, a hunched figure on a makeshift bridge, blood seeping from their head (some sort of object was protruding from their injury. Were they going to be okay?) to drip onto the ground below in sickly, spattering droplets—_

_**---Someone's coming, someone's coming,** her subconscious screamed, trying to awaken her…_

_A mountain stretched before her, its magnitude staggering and it blew her mind away, just looking at it. Thunder crashed and lightening responded to its call, both forces making the ground tremble beneath her feet…Raven (or whoever she was inhabiting in her premonition) began to walk forward, towards its bottom…and, digging her hands into the slick rock side, she began to climb…_

_**---They're going to kill you! Wake up, wake UP! You're going to die!**_

'_Then let it all be over…'_

_Within the confines of her mind, Wisdom and Courage stood side by side, the pair of them watched their Raven's black powers streak the red sky of their universe, giving it a grim appearance._

"_So, is this the end?" Her bravery asked softly._

_The knowledgeable side of the Goth outstretched her palm, letting her dark powers form in her hand, pulsating in a tiny ball. But she did not answer, keeping her bespectacled gaze upon the sphere of energy that she almost cradled, as it gained light and size._

"_Well? Will we all die now?" The green robed girl persisted, looking at the other emotion intently. "Is this the end?"_

" '_Everything that has a beginning has an end,' " Wisdom quoted serenely. "But then again…every end has a new beginning hiding within it. You just have to know where to look…" Then, inhaling deeply, she whispered, "Strength…" before exhaling, blowing on the ebony orb she had been mentally building so that it dispersed like dandelion seeds in an invisible wind, the pieces swirling off into the distance._

"…_For Robin…"_

_**Bruce-**_

Stupid police. They were brainless, bigoted morons who couldn't see past the end of their nose—the lot of them. Sure, in Gotham they were only _too_ happy for him to just glide in and save the day, over and over again. But now that Jump City was nothing more than a watery graveyard, the officers were suspicious of anybody or anything passing through, and either tried to question them…or just shoot at the stranger a lot.

For Bruce in this case, it was the second one.

Bullets whizzed at his torso non—stop, crashing into the sides of remaining buildings, and shattering panes of glass, while Batman barely evaded them—idiots. They hadn't been willing to trust him at the beginning (they thought he was a villain, even though he was bringing down criminals all the time! Just how thick could you get?) and what with the city being a complete mess, they were probably dumping the blame on him once more.

_How's that for gratitude? _Bruce thought bitterly, as he took shelter behind a pile of rubble on a rooftop.

In truth, he didn't actually hate them all the time—most of them were difficult to put up with (of course, there were always the exceptional few), but he had learned to have patience for them as the years progressed. It was just the fact that they were keeping him from finding Richard that was pissing him off.

_Hold on, Dick. I'm coming…_

_**Robin-**_

Far beneath the destruction of Jump City, below the corpses, the fallen architecture and the continuous thunderstorm, Robin felt his knees give, and he collapsed, breath coming in short pants. He was weary from the ceaseless attacks, his skin burned from the frequent slaps of Slade's staff on his body, and his muscles were screaming for him to stop.

But he would never, ever—

"Give up, already," Slade said in a bored manner, as he strolled over to his apprentice and stared at him apathetically; his fingers twirled his bo—staff slowly in a threatening manner, and the boy watched it with a hint of nervousness as it rose and fell in a steady circle, though he pushed himself up onto his elbows and glared at his tormentor.

"Not until the day I die."

The tip of the staff buried itself into his mouth, and blood flowed over Robin's chin as he choked on the coppery flavor. Slade bent down and grabbed the teen by the front of his uniform, pulling him to his feet before he leaned into his face and said, quite calmly:

"That time could come sooner than you think…"

Robin was silent, and his masked eyes searching, as they roved across the orange and black front, almost as if he could see the expression behind it. Slade's voice lowered to a whisper as he spoke again, drawing them closer together:

"After all: 'It's just the two of us down here, Robin…nobody would know…nobody would care…'"

In response, the hero hawked back in his throat and spat a mouthful of blood at his master, the crimson splattering on the man's mask and slipping down it in thin rivulets.

Before he could push himself out of harm's way in time, thick fingers dug into his chest and past the boy's flesh, wrapping themselves around the rib right above his broken one. There was a snap, followed by a cry of utmost agony on Robin's part…and then quiet, as he dangled weakly, held up only by Slade's grasp.

_Give up, please,_ part of him begged, as he slipped down to the floor to lie at the other male's feet. _Please, just do what he says—_

**_NO!_**

****As that one word was spoken, the Boy Wonder felt a strange sensation cover him—like a rush of hot water dragging him beneath the waves in an ocean of fire…but the heat was only too welcome after the chill of unfeeling gloom in the lair…it wrapped itself like a snake around his heart, his lungs, his arms and legs...and then a surge of immeasurable potency…

_Then Raven's alive? Does that mean the others are okay?_

But the doubt was wiped clean, as Robin, grinding his teeth and clutching his cracked ribs, moved himself onto his knees…then stood, swaying faintly.

"Guess you were wrong, Slade," He jeered softly. "Somebody out there still cares…"

The mastermind surveyed his student contemptuously, hand still idly swinging his bo—staff, before saying unworriedly:

"She won't be around much longer, though…she'll die...all of them will, and it'll be up to your father to find you…"

Robin corrected his stance and put his fists up defensively.

"He'll be here," the Teen Titan said sharply, arm shooting up in a high block to deflect the swing that Slade took at him.

_…Won't he?_

**_Alfred-_**

****His fingers flew across the numbered buttons, dialing as quickly as he could, while behind the pay phone, people ran screaming to or from the fray. Normally, he wouldn't be calling at such a stressful time, but they had already rescued three of the Titans, so everything was safe…

The other line rang three times, before it was picked up.

"Who is this!" Bruce shouted rudely, and Alfred thought he heard a gun rapidly firing in the background.

"Master Bruce?"

"Alfred?"

"Sir, what is going on over there?"

"Uh…hang on a sec—"

There was a pause, and then a loud crash followed by a lot of shouting and footsteps.

"Alf?"

"Sir…?"

"Oh, uh...well, you know. The usual, with the police, and their guns…"

"Ah."

"How are things over there?"

Alfred tried to act nonchalant, even as a few doctors ran past with some large tool that they began bludgeoning a robot over the head with.

"Err… everything's perfectly fine," He said, somewhat loudly, to drown out the noises. "All has just been rather boring…and, um—"

There was an explosion in the background, and the butler winced as it resounded off the walls…well, any of the walls that were still standing in that particular part of the hospital.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Look, please don't play stupid. What's going on?"

Alfred told him.

"Oh, shi—"

There were more gun shots, and the rest of Bruce's words were cut off. Alfred waited patiently, and a minute or so later, his employer returned, gasping.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"It…it doesn't matter…all we should be worrying about it…Richard and his friends. You got all the Titans to safety?"

"Yes. Cyborg, and Starfire, and Beast Boy. All of them."

There was a confused pause, and the British man rather thought that Master Bruce was trying to match names with faces.

"Okay…hey…what about the demon kid?"

"Demon?"

"Yeah…the bird girl or something like that?"

"Oh, my God!" Alfred whispered, disgusted with his memory. He had forgotten about Raven. "I've got to go!" He slammed the phone down without a further word and hurtled towards the Goth's room, snatching up a saw from surgery.

"Please let her be all right," he uttered, and kicked the door down. Drones were grouped around her body, concentrating on their task, though their heads swiveled to look at the newest intruder. Alfred noticed with horror that the bed sheets were nearly soaked with red, and there were huge slashes in her skin…oddly enough, a stream of darkness had been trickling from her forehead, something that he found intriguing even as it vanished into thin air.

Not bothering to call for backup, the old man flicked the saw on and advanced on her attackers.

**_Robin-_**

****If he ever saw Raven again, he'd have to kiss her for giving him the ability to continue battling Slade. That much he had decided on, as he flipped out of Slade's range; the weapon clanged on a ladder leading up to one of the catwalks, and the impact resounded for awhile after.

Robin, just barely balancing on one of the rungs, smirked down at his adversary.

"You're going to have to move faster than that, if you ever want to hit me..."

He knew he shouldn't get cocky, but for once, he had the chance to provoke Slade's rage, instead of vice versa.

_And about time,_ the apprentice thought with satisfaction, as the man lost his temper for a moment and swiped furiously at nothing; Robin had already progressed farther upward, smiling.

"Come on, Slade…you want to hit me…then do it!"

The boy pushed up on the sides of the ladder to boost him into the air, and round house kicked his enemy in the head, jerking it to the side. This angered the villain even more, but still he missed—Robin was smart enough to note that the end of the staff was getting distinctly sharper every time that it struck, steel against steel. He'd have to be careful about that…

And then, just as he reached the bridge, he felt Raven leave him.

His veins stopped thundering, as the adrenaline stopped coursing through them, and he could already feel the intense pain and weak state he was in before starting to return. But there was still a chance…he had about a minute left…he'd have to do something big…something that would make a difference, that would tip the scales in his advantage later on—

All the plans that he had been formulating left him though, as the end of the staff cut into the left side of his chest, sliding through flesh and bone...blood spilled out over his hands and uniform, as Robin sank to his knees, staring unbelieving…

"I…"

The staff struck again, plunging into his left shoulder and pushing itself down to his heart…

Slade was smiling. He knew it somehow…

"If I can't have you, no one can…"

Robin still couldn't quite understand what was going on…there was a lot of fog, like when he had been being strangled…but it wasn't as thin…

"Wh…?"

He couldn't speak without slurring his words…there was so…so much crimson all over…

The boy felt himself weaken and hunch over…

_You have strength for one more thing…_

_**So I do.**_

"That's it…it'll all be over soon…" A voice was taunting him as it always did, making him feel little...stupid…a voice he hated…the last thing that he was going to hear.

Robin, still numb with shock, managed to yank the staff out of him, grunting in the process, before he glared up Slade.

"I'm gonna…die…but I'm…taking you…down with me…" He growled, spitting the sentence out, but it was so hushed, he couldn't be sure he'd said anything anyway.

Gathering his resolve, he gripped the rod tightly and yanked it out of him; he thrust the end up and into the area of Slade's forehead. The man's eye widened in surprise, and using all his remaining power, Robin drove it in till the bloody tip pierced the back of the mercenary's head.

"_And I know,_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know,_

_You were just like me, with someone disappointed in you…"_

The two of them stared at each other, both dying, and Slade managed to say hatefully—though Robin detected a slight hint of pride in his voice:

"Master and apprentice…just the two of us…to the very end…"

Robin's eyes narrowed, and he gave the staff one last shove.

"Go to Hell."

Slade's body slumped forward, knocking into Robin, who was already weak; the boy lost his balance and went over the side of the catwalk, falling into oblivion…he tried throwing out a hand to break his fall, but…

_Crack!_

His body smacked against the floor, and Robin felt the bones in his arm snap in half, intense, white hot pain rushing to the area…

**_Did I kill him…?_**

_His life flashed in front of him: His mom and dad, Bruce, Alfred, the Titans all smiling and waving at him, Slade's manipulation, Holocaust's body fizzing…he was fighting crime in both Jump and Gotham city…towing bad guys to jail…Cyborg and Beast Boy bickering over video games, Raven smiling shyly at him, Starfire giggling and hugging him…_

_**Did any of it make a difference? Did any of it matter?**_

"It's all over now," he whispered to reassure himself, letting death come to him, preparing to carry him away…away…

"It's…going to…be okay…"

Nothingness.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…"_

--Song lyrics from "Numb," by Linkin Park (which is an awesome song, and they're an awesome band, but I take no credit for anything they've done)

**To be Continued…**

Well…there you have it. Robin's dead, Raven could be dead, Slade's somewhere in between…so on and so forth…

**Important Author's Note, PLEASE READ THIS!**

For the next chapter—I have a choice to make, and I need to know if anybody's going to be interested. I'm thinking of taking a plot twist in that chapter that will lead on to other stories, and not just a sequel. I'm talking about…like, a series. I need to know what you think of this, because I want to be sure somebody's going to read it. So: Should I just do the sequel and stop? Or…should I do a series? Please tell me…I'm kind of indecisive…

Later:

Rebel-Aquarius


	26. Mountain

Wow…I guess I made a lot of people confused…(Blushes.) I realize that I left you all hanging…and extremely puzzled because a ton of you were like, "What the heck? How can Robin die, he's the main character?"

An excellent point—which is why this story is not quite over yet. This chapter explains what happens, _plus_ it tells us why a series will follow this fic (Apparently a lot of you were keen on the idea of continuing stories—hurrah!) So:

Many of you were curious about the song, "Numb," and **Remix17** asked where I had heard it before; I'm a pretty big fan of Linkin Park (and it seems that a lot of others are too!) though believe it or not, I heard the encore to "Numb," before the original version. I decided to look it up though, and I liked it so much, I saved parts of the lyrics for a good time (which was now, I guess.) While I enjoy other things by them, I suppose that, as **Insanity 101 **pointed out, that particular song always reminded me of Robin and Slade… (By the way, we're still not allowed to do songfics…so, shhh!)

The only other thing I wanted to say is that some of you might be a bit lost concerning this newest update—never fear, I will explain all at the end. I merely say this because I'm including a bit of a religious belief in here, and I'm not sure if some people would understand…well…here we go again.

PS: Anybody catch the Matrix Revolutions quote in the last chapter? Just wondering…

Chapter Twenty Five: Mountain

_……_

_Rain. Pure, uncontaminated droplets of water, pattering down on his cheek like cool fingertips. It was a relief, to feel something that had not yet been corrupted in the world like everything else…He let his jaw drop open, and gulped down the raindrops that ran into his throat, drinking it in…Good…he'd expected for it to be tainted with blood, or dirt, after the makeshift tsunami…_

_He didn't hurt at all, thank God for that. He had been so drained…it was certainly fortunate that he'd passed out…the only problem was that he never wanted to wake up…not when he knew what would be waiting for him in reality. Best just to enjoy this relaxation, and hope that it would be days before he finally snapped out of it…_

_**Bruce-**_

****There was good news: He'd finally lost the police—though not until several bullets had gotten caught in the kevlar of his suit (and it had gotten extremely uncomfortable after he was forced to keep running all over the place) and he'd sprained his ankle from screwing up a jump. Fortunately, while the officers were inspecting one area where they'd thought they'd seen him, Bruce had used a few Bat—bombs and hooked them onto some unoccupied squad cars; needless to say, the sight of their cars being blown sky high was enough to keep them busy…for awhile, anyway.

The unfortunate thing about life, however, is that, while there is upside to a situation, there is almost always a downside to accompany it. And as the Dark Knight pulled out the tracker he'd stuck on Robin, he felt his heart sink into the depths of his stomach. The red dot, which had been moving here and there rapidly mere moments ago, was now steadily blinking…but frozen in the exact same spot. Ever since Bruce had noticed the 'S' insignia on Robin's new uniform, he'd guessed what had taken place…if that son of a bitch had severely hurt his son in any way, the Bat swore he would tear him limb from filthy limb—that was a promise.

His parental anxiety for the boy spurred him into action, and Batman turned from watching (with more than a hint of smug satisfaction tainting his smirk) the police trying to drag down one of their cars from atop what had been an office building and followed the trail, praying, hoping…

Richard could take care of himself. He was an incredibly smart kid, and wouldn't get himself into some sort of bizarre situation that could get him killed…

_**-----------------------**_

The waves rolling along the seashore rustled peacefully, sounding similar to how the wind might blow through a field of long grass, or perhaps how the folds of fabric in an extravagant dress shushed with the wearer's movements…like the gowns his mother used to wear so long ago…It was a little hard to believe that only some hours ago, these same waters were crashing and rumbling like a caged animal…

Bruce glided over the sand like a shadow, stepping lightly to avoid pressing his footprints into the sand—his job, even though he was often slapped on the front cover of newspapers that babbled on and on about every little thing that he did, required a certain amount of discretion. Publicity wasn't his biggest issue to deal with as the Dark Knight. Those kinds of things were left up to Bruce Wayne to handle.

He had no trouble picking out the sliver in the cliff face and headed towards it with mixed emotions of rage and yet trepidation…

_Please let him be all right…_

It was just as he entered the tunnel so he didn't get a very good look at it, but the man noticed some sort of crumpled shape covered by a bundle of ratty looking clothes trapped between a few sharp rocks; no doubt it had been washed up from the ocean…well, whatever it was, it could wait for the time being—he refused to let anything keep him from finding out what happened to Richard.

The slit between the rocks was small, and Bruce had difficulty sliding through it. Multiple times his cape snagged, and proceeded to become more and more torn as he progressed…He'd have to talk Alfred and Lucius (A/N: You know…Lucius Fox? The African—American guy from "Batman Begins." He's supposedly the guy who creates Batman's suit and car and…all that) about improving the suit so that it wasn't such a hassle…

The Bat was trying to be patient, but he was getting steadily more and more frantic as he approached the end of the rift; mostly because there was no sound in the cavern beyond…aside from a steady _drip-drip-drip_…

_Everything's fine…just breathe—everything's going to be perfectly fine…_

_**-----------------------**_

**_No matter how many times it happened, waking up from a fatal injury was murder…ironic, that he should use that specific word…_**

_**His head was pounding as the skin sealed itself, twisting and writhing as flesh covered the wound…warm blood was still running down his features, though whether it was from the boy's spit or his own bodily fluid…whatever it may be, it helped him to partly regain consciousness just as well as a splash of cold water…It'd be awhile before he fully collected his bearings—after all, having a metal staff driven through his skull had hurt much more than he had let on—but he could wait…he'd spent a great amount of his life waiting, being patient; it was a useful emotion to keep in mind when you were killing or manipulating.**_

_**He could wait a bit longer…**_

_**-----------------------**_

_There wasn't an incredible amount of pain…that was what was so funny…it had been one of the first things he had been expecting_—_even if he had fainted, there had to be at least something—was excruciating agony…The rain seemed to fall harder, harder—_

Wait—rain! But Slade's lair was underground—

"What the—"

Robin jerked up into a sitting position and glanced this way and that, utterly disoriented.

"I—how?"

He was sprawled on a rocky flat, staring up at a dreary, overcast sky, while his back was propped up on something heavy and sturdy…and yet oddly slick…Robin scrambled to his feet, and shading his eyes to keep the water out of his vision, he tilted his head backwards and found himself staring up at an enormous mountain.

"Um…"

_This is weird._

The teen backed away to get a better view, while continuing to look around him, as if hoping to find some sign that he was in familiar surroundings.

Nothing. Nothing for miles, except him and this…mountain…?

Goosebumps prickled on his body, and he shivered from the combined chill that they and the freezing rain created…what was going on? What the heck was he doing here—the last thing he ever remembered was lying on the floor of Slade's lair, with two broken ribs, and an arm…and blood…

Everything that had just happened between him and his enemy was strangely fogged, as if it were all just a distant, unimportant memory fading off—shoved to the back of his mind to make way for more impending things at the time. But how could he forget it so easily? It had to have happened—right?

_Then why isn't your arm broken? And how about your ribs…?_

Robin obliged and rotated his arm, jumping in surprise as he saw it had been completely healed, along with…

Black gloved fingers ran themselves across the orange side of his chest, checking for…something…something had been there…but he wasn't sure what…

"It doesn't matter," he pronounced to nobody in particular, as he finished inspecting himself for any sign that he had been beaten (and coming up without a trace), while tilting his head back to stare hard at the mountain again.

Why did he feel like something was out of place?

_Only one way to find out,_ a voice murmured thoughtfully in his ear, and Robin, before he was quite sure what he was doing, strode over to the bottom of the slope.

**_Climb._**

****And so he did, digging his fingers into the slippery stone, hands scrabbling for holds to pull himself up with.

_I hope I know what I'm doing…_

**_Bruce-_**

****It was a desolate place, and the atmosphere stunk of decay and blood…Bruce wrinkled his nose in disgust and worry. He took a few hesitant steps forward, glancing each way for some sign of life…not that he could even start to imagine who would want to dwell here…

_Drip…_

The Dark Knight jerked backwards in revulsion as a single drop of blood fell from above and landed with a soft plash on his boot. Curiosity getting the better of him, the hero made the mistake of looking up—and just about threw up; a stranger's body was splayed across one of the several catwalks that stretched up and up to the dark ceiling beyond, a staff driven perfectly through their head. Batman made the obvious connection to who this man was, after catching a glance of the colors of his mask, and as he stood, observing the corpse, his stomach twisted and tightened even more…it wasn't the sight that bothered him, persay. Growing up in Gotham and becoming a "super hero" had introduced him to a lot of grisly ways of murder that he hadn't been quite sure was possible…it was more of the idea that Robin might have done this that made him uncomfortable. As he turned in the opposite direction, though, the Crusader thought he saw the other man's single eye blink, just once, as if he were still alive…

It was just a trick of the light…that was all…

Bruce kept treading forward uncertainly for a second or two, still searching hopelessly…and his blue eyes came to rest on the bleeding, crumpled body of his son.

"Oh, God."

The Knight didn't think twice and flung himself onto the ground, kneeling beside the dead boy.

"Oh, my God, no…" He whispered again, and he heard a numb, disbelieving buzz begin in his brain. "Please…not…not Richard…no…"

_This can't be happening, this cannot be happening—_

"C'mon, kid…c'mon, you're not—you can't be—"

Bruce pulled Robin into his arms and pressed two fingers against his neck, searching for a pulse…faith and the fragile trust that 'everything will be okay' were both poised on the edge of a knife as the pendulum starts to swing…

_Don't let this be true…_

…There was no heartbeat.

"Richard…no…NO!"

_BANG!_

_"NOOOOO!"_

_His mother and father were on the ground, bleeding, dying in front of his eyes._

_**Don't leave me here…don't leave me like this…you have to come back…**_

"Don't leave me, Richard…"

_Wake up…you can't be dead…just asleep, just asleep…just wake up…_

"Richard…"

Sobs wracked his body as he cradled his son futilely, his tears falling on and rolling down cheeks that were pale with death…

**_Gone._**

**_Alfred-_**

****The nurse was scurrying along the obliterated hallway, flinching away from any sign of violence, but that wasn't how he was alerted to her presence; it was the annoying clack of her heels. Good Lord, what was modern medicine coming to? Alfred, who was slumped wearily in the remains of a armchair, lolled his head to the side and watched her draw nearer…

At least he'd gotten all the Titans out…he wasn't sure if some of them were going to be all right or not, however…

"Excuse me, sir…but do you know if there's a Mr. Alfred Pennyworth around here?"

"Of course, madam. I am he. What do you want?"

The girl bit her lip.

"Look, I don't know why, but I think you might be in trouble…"

The butler was taken aback.

"Trouble? What makes you—"

"Well, you see, there's a man on the phone at the front desk. He sounds really angry and he demands to speak with you…."

"Oh."

_That'll be Master Bruce._

Standing, Alfred politely followed the young lady into the elevator, saying not a word as they descended to the first floor. As the doors slid open, the nurse bustled right over to the desk and picked up the phone without a word—the old man was amused to see that she handled it as if it were a bomb that could explode at any minute.

"Master Bruce, thank God you've called," the British man said enthusiastically. "We managed to rescue Raven and the Titans have been moved to a more secure location. You see, they've been grouped together, and the security has enhanced—"

"Alfred."

The butler felt his voice falter. Bruce sounded so…hollow, so empty, as if he had just seen the unthinkable.

"I need you to call Leslie."

"S—Sir? Are you all right."

There was a crackle of static, before:

"Did you hear what I said?" The elderly gentleman didn't know what to think. His friend, despite the fact that his tone suggested he might explode with emotion at any second, was remaining controlled, his effort evident. "Call Leslie. Right now."

"But, but sir—"

"CALL HER NOW!" Bruce roared, losing it. "I don't give a damn about anything else, just tell her to get over the manor as soon as she possibly can!"

"Bru—"

"**NOW!**"

Alfred couldn't recall the last time that the Bat had screamed at him like that.

"Y…yes, sir…of course, right away, sir."

**_Robin-_**

****The storm got worse and worse, the father he journeyed, and it made it hard to maintain his grip. It didn't help that the rain was causing everything to be slipperier than it should be, and more than once, Robin's hands scratched wildly, just grabbing onto a hold in the nick of time.

_This really sucks,_ he thought angrily, lugging himself up another couple of feet. _First I get myself bashed up by Slade, then I can't remember what the hell happened to me, now I'm stuck fifty feet up in the air, clinging to a stupid—_

He reached out, trying to find the stone that was jutting out…but instead, he felt a flat surface…

The top?

Who cared? It was a place to rest, that's all he knew.

Robin yanked himself up and rolled onto a wide plain of rock, panting as he pushed his weight to balance on his knees, rocking back on his heels. He was so high up, that he almost wondered…

The Boy Wonder stood and pulling off one of his uniform's glove, he reached his right hand up; its palm scraped the sky, and the clouds dispersed to make a path for it, melting back to their original dreary position afterwards.

_I'm touching the sky…_

"This can't be real," He mumbled in awe, removing his hand.

"Well, you're right about that, in a sense…"

Robin whirled around in a fighting stance, prepared to take on the person who had sneaked up behind him…he found himself staring at his exact twin, though they were dressed in his colorful outfit that he wore when he had been with the Titans.

"I've gone insane," he murmured, taking in the strange sight in front of him.

"No," the replica of himself said calmly. "Not quite."

The teen glared at the surroundings, masked eyes frequently flicking back at his mirror image…

_Slade's staff cut his chest, burrowing in his heart…Robin stabbed him through the skull…fell and hit the ground, where he—_

"I'm dead…aren't I?"

"Hmm…um…yes and no."

There was a pause as both of them observed each other, one suspicious, one humming good—naturedly. Then:

"Where am I?"

"Well…I'd like to call it heaven from all the way up here—considering the view—" His copy gestured outward, and Robin took in the splendid details of the storm clouds and the barren lands stretching on and on far below. "—But the climb is hell. So…"

"Purgatory, then?" The Titan asked, taking a wild guess.

"That's a good way of putting it."

"Uh—huh…look, who are you anyway?"

"Your conscience."

"Oh great…well, okay 'Conscience'…Right now—I mean, when I was alive, I kind of liked to think that whenever I was to die, I was going to go to Heaven."

"You know," his subliminal self said slowly, as if realizing the weight of each word that it spoke. "It's interesting that you should bring that up…because technically, that is the reason why you are here."

"Pardon?"

"There's…there's been a bit of a problem regarding your…" His morality frowned in obvious revulsion as he gazed unhappily at what Robin was wearing. "…Err, true intentions."

"What! But I—I'm a—"

"Hero. Yes, I know. We're aware of that."

" 'We—'"

"Yes, yes. Anyway. There's been some conflict…which is why you and I are here."

"But…why _are_ we here?"

'Virtue' grinned.

"Because, I am here to make a deal…would you like to hear it?"

Robin eyed him dubiously, before saying carefully:

"What kind of deal?"

_**-----------------------**_

Bruce whipped around as the elevator to the Batcave creaked loudly as Alfred entered, accompanied by Leslie, the "family doctor."

The butler rushed to his employer, the minute he caught sight of him, looking alarmed.

"Sir, what is it? You made it seem to be an emergency—"

He was interrupted by a gasp, and both men turned to stare at the female doctor, who had pulled back the sheets on one of the operating tables, uncovering Robin.

"How did—"

"Bloody hell," Alfred whispered, gaping. "What happened to him…?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Leslie said, appalled as well, and she shot the Dark Knight a questioning glance. The Bat hung his head and touched his son's head gently.

"I don't know…I found him like this…"

"But…why did you call—?"

"I need you to do everything you can to help him, Les…" Batman said quietly. "I have to save him…"

The doctor nodded and checked for a pulse, brow creasing in a sympathetic expression.

"B…Bruce…I think he—"

"He's not," The billionaire persisted, though he was crying again, and Alfred patted his shoulder sadly, eyes tearing as well. "He can't be…"

"I'm a physician," The woman murmured. "I…I can't bring people back from the dead—"

"Please try…do everything you can…" Bruce's eyes were pleading. "Please, Leslie…"

Leslie bit her lip, trying to think, but she nodded.

"I'll see what I can do…"

_But I don't believe it'll make a difference…_

_**Robin-**_

"I'll make you a bargain for your life."

"How?" Robin said, skeptical.

"You don't have to die right now. You can go back to Earth and live, but…"

"But?"

"You have only five years to do all the things you have to do, which is to repent—something you would normally do up here—for all the unlawful things you've done, such as stealing—"

"I was being blackmailed!"

"It still counts for the most part…besides, you didn't mind stealing all that much, did you, even if it was evil?"

That shut him up.

"I thought so. Anyway, you can go back to living for five years—let's see, you're fifteen right now? Yeah, so when you're twenty, then—making up for stealing and murder…" His conscience clucked disapprovingly. "…Then you come back here so it can be decided whether you should go to Heaven or Hell, depending on whether you are truly sorry or not…or…"

"Or?"

"Or, you can stick around here for about a hundred years—repenting—until the 'Day of Judgment,' and then probably go to Heaven."

"Probably?"

"Well, you can't be too sure. Odds are, though."

"But," Robin grumbled miserably, thinking it over. "Either way, I don't get a chance to really live…that's not very fair."

"Who said life is fair?"

"I thought I was dead."

"Oh yeah…Anyway, what do you say?"

The Teen Titan struggled not to yell as he complained, distressed:

"How am I supposed to make a choice!"

"You can't."

"Huh?"

"You don't like either suggestion. You don't want to die right here, right now, but you also don't want to go back to Earth—even if your friends and family…and worst enemy as well are down there—just to die again in five years. Both choices suck because, in your eyes, you lose either way…sound familiar?

It certainly did.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much time to wait for you to pick. People die every day, and I've got a bit of a schedule to manage…so?"

_So what do I do now? Eeenie, meenie, miney, mo?_

_**But do you really want to stay here?**_

_This guy may be my conscience, but he's a prick for forcing me to make a decision!_

_**Think about how Bruce will take this, especially after his parents? And what about the Titans!**_

_I don't care. Slade's back on Earth…but I hate this place!_

_**You never even said goodbye…**_

That got him.

"All right," He snarled, regarding his double with nothing short of hatred. "I'll go back to Earth and make up for 'my sins.'"

His psyche smiled widely.

"No problem, Richard…"

Instantly, Robin felt tired….weak…in pain…he sank to the ground and curled up tightly in a ball, shutting his eyes out of exhaustion, but also in an attempt to ignore the agony that was coming back to him…"

_"See you in five years…"_

_**-----------------------**_

Leslie took a deep breath and, opening Robin's mouth, blew in, before she checked for a heartbeat.

Nada.

She got a quick peek over her shoulder at Bruce; the poor guy was absolutely distraught…hell, he was so desperate, he thought that she could bring his boy back…she'd never seen him like this…not once…maybe that's why she was so scared. If Robin died, how would Batman take this?

Leslie inhaled again and was about to blow, when…

Robin's eyes fluttered open, staring at her with a disturbed appearance to him.

"L—L—?"

"Holy shit!" She yelled in spite of herself, stumbling backwards into Alfred. She heard him wheeze for air, and flushed in embarrassment, though she was still shocked. Bruce, looking eager, hurried forward to stand by Robin.

"Richard…can you hear me…?"

"B…" Robin was so tired….

"Bruce…I'm…okay…"

The kid collapsed in a dead faint, but the smile on the Dark Knight's face was joyful beyond words, and he pulled Leslie and Alfred to their feet, before kissing the doctor on both cheeks and hugging her.

"Leslie, you're a genius."

The woman giggled, nothing short of hysterical, but she composed herself and, hugging him back, said kindly:

"I think he's going to make it…"

_Thank God._

**To be Continued…**

That scene between Bruce and Robin, when Bats found the body—that was for **Sarah Shima,** who insisted that I shouldn't glaze over it, but rather make it dramatic and heart wrenching. I tried my best…I actually imagined the feelings that were going through me when my dad told me my grandma hadn't made it, and then attempted to describe the pain, the suffering that you feel…I'm sorry to keep dragging this up. Forget about it…

Anyway: There's your plot twist. Robin has five more years, or so, to make up for things he's done wrong. That's how the series starts off, although there are two more chapters to go after this one.

**And for those of you who didn't know:** Purgatory is neither Heaven or Hell, but rather a place in between, where you go to if you die…it's like…a place for people that are too good to go to hell, but they still have to redeem themselves for their sins in that place, before they can go onto heaven. What happened to Robin…well, as far as that goes, it's mostly fiction. There's nothing about being sent back to Earth to make up for things…however, I was thinking about it and decided that, though you repent in Purgatory, most of Robin's issues took place on Earth; issues that can't ever be faced in Purgatory. It makes more sense for him to return there to fix things. Plus, I can't have a series if he stays dead (Which **Alexnandru** astutely pointed out.)

Later:

Rebel-Aquarius

PS: Sorry if this seemed rushed or if it sucked. I know I keep apologizing for that, but I get nervous.


	27. Aftermath

It's official: School sucks, one of the reasons it took me so long to update. Sorry.

This is the second to last chapter, folks, and then it's official! "Face to Face, Mask to Mask" is OVER! For some reason, I feel happy, and yet quite sad…Hmm…one or two more plots twists in this chapter, and then I'll give you all a break…that is, until I post the sequel… Heh, heh, heh… FYI: **Pirategirl89**—I saw that movie too (and liked it for the most part)! And I noticed your point on how the plot is a tad bit similar. Funny…I just realized that you're going to see something else that will remind you of it…any—hoo. New chapter.

Chapter Twenty Six: Aftermath

**Jump City, 11:50 p.m., 17 hours and 50 minutes after the attack—Gotham Police Department Report.**

Most of the police officers had departed by now, positive that they had found located al the survivors; tomorrow, there would be more teams, designated to clear the rubble away so that they could start rebuilding…but for now, the demolished streets were clear of livings souls, not including the few guards that had stayed behind to keep watch for unlawful activity—they had long since fallen asleep in their squad car, snoring loudly.

It wasn't a surprise that nobody saw the man.

He was clean shaven, dressed in an immaculately black suit and red silken tie, and he put on bored airs, even as his cold gray eyes glittered as they took in the destruction. The stranger had emerged from the darkness barely a few minutes following the time that the guards had dozed off, almost as if he had been watching them, waiting for the chance to get a better view at the city's remains.

Black, highly polished shoes squeaked slightly as he stepped this way and that along the crunched automobiles, blinking with interest as he frequently stopped to observe random corpses.

"Fascinating…honestly Slade, you certainly _have_ outdone yourself this time…"

"Hey, boss!"

The man stood up straight, smirking visibly as he adjusted his body towards where the voice was coming from; moments later, young woman stepped out behind what had once been a bank and was staring directly at the gentleman, looking perfectly enraged. She, unlike the other, was clothed in only a simple trenchcoat, a battered scarf cast about her shoulders.

"You know, it's funny," She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't think you were the kind of guy who made shitty deals like that."

"I beg your pardon?" The male asked politely, humoring her.

"Master, forgive me, but what the hell are you doing? What are you playing at? Yeah, yeah," She interrupted rudely, as the man opened his mouth to speak. "You made a bargain with Slade, I know that much. But _why_, for one thing, did you make me pose as something that was…was…" She winced, and then whispered the word.

"_Good…_"

The female shuddered and glanced over her shoulder, as if she expected someone to strike her down for merely uttering the word. Her friend watched patiently, waiting so that she could have the opportunity to finish her rant.

"And the second thing—why did you let him go! It was perfect—the kid had been feeling miserable and guilty since the incident with his dad and the gun, he'd been stealing, _and_ he had just committed murder…and you made me send him back to this insipid, rotting world so that he can 'redeem himself.' Master," She whined, pouting. "_Why_?"

"You forget yourself, Vanora," The other said with a small frown. "If you continue to be impulsive like this, you will only end up like Holocaust."

"…Yes, sir…"

"Now, you asked me why. I shall answer you: It is true, letting that particular one go was much against my better judgment—I absolutely abhor releasing people, as you well know. But I _had_ made a particular promise to Deathstroke the last time that we talked…he suggested sending the boy back, should the child ever die…and do you know why?"

"…No," The girl grumbled, as if she didn't like the thought of not knowing something. However, the man gave a purely evil smile.

"Because the boy has no chance of redeeming himself in five years—or perhaps a thousand. Why not?" The stranger cackled, and a roar of thunder echoed in the sky, thought he storm had long since passed over. "This one is different, as Deathstroke has informed me in the utmost detail. It is futile…"

Vanora paused, taking this in.

"You mean…" She said slowly, a grin coming across her pale complexion. "The kid is on the balance?"

"Correct."

"Oh—" The woman let loose a cruel laugh. "You're joking—you're serious! Ha! This is better than I thought."

"Slade has promised me that the child can sin only too well; it is in his nature, and the darkness in his soul is everywhere. No matter where he turns, it will always be there, countering his behavior."

"And lemme guess: Ol' One Eye knows how to turn him and shove the balance out of order?"

"That is exactly it."

Vanora chewed her nail, appearing still a tad bit uncertain.

"What if Wilson can't trip him up?"

"Relax, my dear. He has five years, and he is a genius…I put immense faith in his abilities."

"But—"

"If anything should go wrong, you will definitely be informed to…move the pace along."

"…Here's what's bothering me: The kid's a hero. As soon as he gets better, he's just going to go back to saving the day, and BAM!" The woman clapped her hands suddenly, for emphasis. "We lose him, just like that…"

"We shall see…"

"What…did you see something?"

"Perhaps…"

"But how can you—"

"Am I the sort of person who makes mistakes?" The male asked in a deadly voice.

The girl sighed, shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Fine. If you're sure, I'm sure. Forgive my doubt, Master."

"Of course my dear."

The bizarre couple ceased their conversation as they examined Jump. Then the lady murmured:

"It really is a marvelous sight…"

"Indeed…indeed, it is…"

_**Bruce-**_

****Leslie had departed awhile ago, yawning so often that most of the words that came out of her mouth had been incomprehensible—but she had worked long and hard, taking advantage of Robin's heavy slumber and stitching up the cut in his chest, as well as binding his arm and ribs…

She deserved the rest, Bruce thought kindly as her car wound its way out the front gate and down the road.

"Sir?"

Batman dabbed the tears from his eyes hastily.

"Yes, Alfred?"

The old man was smiling broadly, and his own tears fell freely down his wrinkled face as he sank onto the couch wearily.

"Bruce…I just can't believe it…Dick…I was…"

"I know…" The hero whispered, joining his friend on the sofa to watch the logs crackle in the fireplace. "I just—I thought—when I saw him—but he's…he's…Leslie—she was—he—"

Bruce could not speak as sobs arose in his throat, choking whatever he was about to say; his eyes brightened and streamed, and the mighty Dark Knight placed his head in his hands, shoulders trembling.

"I was so—so…" He searched for the right way to describe the sensations that had been in his heart when he had found the body, or when Richard had woken up, and failed.

"Sir…" Alfred started, reaching out to grasp the other man's hand. "I—"

He forgot all manners however, when his employer began to weep, from relief, from stress, from pity for his son…the butler couldn't guess. And it didn't matter, he concluded mentally, circling his arms around the hero's broad shoulders in an embrace, much like he had done when Bruce had lost his mother and father…amazing, how such a godlike figure like Batman, how a person who had seen the savage, heartless side of life daily was now just another man as he cried, long and hard.

_My poor boy…my poor son…_

"He's all right, Bruce," the soothing British tone that the billionaire had grown to love during the many years mumbled compassionately. "All of us are quite all right…the three of us, just like old times, and he's going to be okay—" Here the voice became tight and faltering, as if Alfred were crying too.

"—He's right here with me, and neither Dick or myself are leaving you…"

"_I_ left him…" The Bat said, when he could talk again. "I left him with that monster, and because of me he almost ended up dead…it's not right, that he should stay, when I betrayed him. He was probably waiting for me…and I let him down…"

He stopped, devoting his energy to containing himself, and Alfred took it upon himself to speak at that particular time.

"Now, you listen to me, Bruce," He said firmly but caring all the same, and the Knight was distinctly reminded of his father.

"He loves you, and you love him. Both of you have your up and down moments…and sometimes you get into some terrible rows…you have to keep in mind that, though he does not say it, he actually attempts to hold onto you. He doesn't want to lose you…"

"And he never will," Batman said resolutely, standing.

_**-----------------------**_

Richard was drifting in and out of sleep when Bruce came into the bedroom and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Hey, kid," He said with a note of rare tenderness, and Robin smiled and opened one eye. He didn't say a word—Leslie had confirmed his throat had taken some damage ("What's weird," the woman had said, frowning, "Is that these bruises on his neck look like they're fingerprints!") but he was listening.

"How are you holding up?"

The boy nodded to show that he was all right. Bruce grinned and pushed some dark hair out of his son's face.

"That's my boy…"

Robin looked as if he had been ready to flinch at those three words, but then beamed to himself—it was different when Bats said it, instead of Slade.

"Les says you'll live…"

The kid bit his lip, as if he wanted to speak, but changed his mind and gripped Bruce's hand tightly.

_"This is your new home—Wayne Manor."_

_"It's…it's kind of big," the child admitted, intimidated by the size. "Mr. Wayne…maybe this was a mistake…"_

_"Now, none of that!" Bruce cajoled cheerfully and pushed the doors wide open. "Come on…it's okay—you can come in…"_

_He held out a hand to little Richard Grayson, who studied it with a good amount of sophisticated skepticism for someone his age._

_"O—okay…"_

_With faith, he placed his hand in the man's palm, who folded his fingers over it, as he led him into a new life…_

"Br—I—"

Batman left that memory—a particular favorite of his to reflect on—and focused on Robin.

"Don't strain it, if you can't talk…"

Richard looked annoyed and pushed himself anyway.

"I…'m…s—sorry…"

Bruce blinked.

" 'Sorry'! For what?"

"I…al…most h…hurt…y—"

"Stop," his father nearly commanded, not wanting to hear this. "Don't you even think of apologizing to me…I'm the one who's sorry."

"B—"

"No…" The Dark Knight grasped Robin's hand harder. "I…I left you. I told you to get out of the very house that you'd grown up in…and because of that, that…_man_ got to you…and abused you…"

Silence stretched over both of them; Bruce pushed on, mastering all his will into steadying himself.

"I thought I'd lost you, and I didn't want you to remember me as someone similar to Slade…"

"Dad…"

"I abandoned you when you needed me most…you put your trust in me, and I broke my promise to raise you right…but I won't let you get hurt again, no matter what happens; I swear to you that. I am always going to be there…"

"…Th—thank…you."

_Now all that comes is the hard part…_

"Um—" He bit his tongue so fiercely that the taste of blood was strong before long.

"I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything…"

"Well…"

**Gotham City, 1:20 am—City Morgue.**

David Norris was not happy at all.

As if working the night shift in the morgue (Yeah sure, it was just _loads_ of fun hanging out with dead bodies from midnight to whenever, according to his boss) wasn't enough, now he was stuck having picking around in a dead guy who'd got a pole jammed through his head somehow.

The corpse had been wheeled to him a few minutes after his time had started by a bunch of police people who'd recently come from Jump City; they'd claimed that they'd gotten an anonymous phone call from an old, British man who'd given the exact location of where the guy was.

And he cared…why?

David had been hoping to become a doctor (pushed often by his parents) when he'd left college. He had the brains, of course, but his professors had recommended using his summers to further evaluate human anatomy, so that he might know more when it came to surgery. So here he was…when he could've been out partying with his friends, having a beer or two…

It was official: This was the worst job he'd ever taken, and that included the fast food restaurant one or two years ago that had had all those rats running around in storage.

Well, no use whining. He'd be able to quit soon—that was probably one of the few thoughts that kept him going now, even as he stuck one of the pointy, metal tools in the hole in the dude's head, poking for further evidence of what had occurred.

"Subject seems to have taken critical damage during his life time," David muttered into the handhold recorder that he used to keep track of the body's history. "There are several scars on his limbs, which show a possibility of a rough life…possibly an army man…"

Norris examined the face closer.

"He appears to also have been shot in the eye…it's an old wound…ouch."

_Who **is** this guy?_

Norris sighed and clicked the recorder off, bustling to the counter where he placed his tools on a steel tray, wiping them clean of blood. Tomorrow, he'd try to place a name with the cadaver, then most likely embalm him, so on and so forth…

Behind him, the table creaked, as the weight on it was shifted.

"Huh?"

David turned in surprise and nearly screamed as the hole in the dead man's head began to shrink, and the flesh surrounding it slithered eerily.

And then the stranger sat straight up, gray eye flickering open to gaze apathetically at his surroundings. David heard his mouth gasping for something, probably words or air, and the man whipped his head in the college student's direction.

"Oh, my—"

_It's impossible, this is impossible!_

The one—eyed guy gave a tiny smile, and then launched himself agilely, landing in front of David. Before the kid had time to draw enough breath to yell for help, the male roughly grabbed his neck and twisted.

**_Slade-_**

****There was a sickening crack, and the young man slumped out of his grasp, onto to the floor, dead.

Slade, not sparing the fellow another glance, examined his hands and flexed his fingers, to be positive that everything was in working order; the villain, satisfied, began searching for the clothes that the morgue had removed, placed in a drawer that was labeled, "Personal Belongings."

Dressing, the mercenary reflected—taking time to examine the flaws in his latest scheme was beneficial to his work, as it presented an opportunity to tie everything together the next time. So Robin was…still alive? He should have died from the wounds that Slade had delivered…

Had his plan worked?

_Only one way to find out,_ he thought, and smirked, and examined his forehead in a small mirror; yes…there was definitely a scar there, from where the bo—staff had been stabbed…

Well, he was used to it.

With a snap, Slade strapped the orange and black mask on once more, and strolled through the doors, out into the night.

It was time to find an old friend of his…

**To be Continued…**

**Rebel: **There you have it. I know that some of it may not have made sense…but all of you are pretty smart, so I'm sure you're already making highly educated guesses. Anyway, this was short—I'd probably have written more, but what with my homework crap, and Tae Kwon Do, and being on the volleyball team…yeah. I'm whining; blow me off. The last chapter's going to be somewhat long because it's the conclusion and everything. I'll see you around.

Later:

Rebel


	28. An End, A Beginning

Drumroll, please! I am proud to present…the final chapter! After taking most of last years' school year, plus the entire summer, I am finished! With this particular story, anyway… however, if any of you are interested, my sequel, "**The Scars of the Past**" is going to be posted on my bio very soon! Feel free to check it out! (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

By the way, since many of you asked: Bruce the one who asked Robin to do a favor for him…and you will find out exactly what it was in this chapter. (And to **Pirategirl**: No. Vanora's an OC, not Rose or Leslie…or anybody like that.)

Now, may I just take the time to thank all the faithful readers to this story for their awesome reviews! Honestly; I absolutely love to know that people are reading my fics, and I can't express my utmost gratitude for all of you fabulous people! You rock! I am aware that I'm rambling, so I will just say thank you (Thank you SOOOO much!) once more, and let you get on with the story.

Chapter Twenty Seven: An End, A Beginning

_"…No authorities have yet confirmed what the cause is for the waves, though a few renowned scientists have established that the highly dangerous chemical, francium, was used to destroy the pipes and water plumbing in Jump City, setting it at a disadvantage against the attack…"_

_"…The police, though confident that they had swept the entire city keep finding bodies every single day, crushed and hidden beneath the debris…"_

_"Murder! A young college student, later identified as David Norris, was found dead in a Gotham City morgue by one of the other workers who had come in for her shift. Norris, 20, had had his neck broken; the body he had been examining has gone missing for the time being. His parents have been stricken with grief. Says neighbor Gladys Dorston, 'Nathan and Tricia haven't come out of their house all week'…"_

Bruce sat, brooding, in the Batcave as he listened to the reports flowing in from the news stations on the television; a small frown overshadowed his features as his eyes remained fixed on the large screen in front of him. Despite all the activity that had taken place over in Jump City, everyone was still unsure of what exactly had taken place. There were so many unanswered questions: Who (though Bruce had more than a vague idea of 'who' was behind it) had done it, why, would it happen again to other places surrounding Jump?

No one could confirm the truth; so, naturally, the reporters were merely stirring up more chaos and fear in people with their words (And how is that different from any other regular day? Bruce thought wryly.) Plus, considering his side of the story, they weren't making his job any easier: There were tons of citizens in Gotham who had panicked at the thought of being attacked. Nearly every night, fights broke out in the back streets; families packed up their belongings, left town without a trace of where they'd gone to; more than twice this week, there had been shooting incidents.

If "Slade" had wanted to spread the fear of terrorism, all Bruce could do was give him a standing ovation. The dark hero sighed and turned the power off, leaning back in his chair. First his son, now Gotham.

He really hated this man.

A body had gone missing in a morgue, and a kid found dead…that was peculiar. Now, Alfred had called the police so that they might take care of the villain (Bruce had preferred to use his friend's voice, in case his might be recognized), and they had complied…Was it just coincidence? And if it had been Slade's corpse—well, somebody had to take it. Honestly, the guy couldn't have just stood up and walked away; he'd had a metal staff driven straight through his skull. It wasn't possible to survive an attack like that…he hoped.

Unfortunately, there was no way to tell whether it had been Robin's adversary or not. The dead boy hadn't had time to give the name of the missing deceased.

It was like those annoyingly complicated puzzles that Alfred gave him for Christmas (the Bat had a feeling that the old man did it just to see the frustrated look on his employer's face as he tried to solve them): They were twisted and confusing, and there was always, always a hidden piece, waiting to be found—the very thing that kept him from completing it. It was comparable to this case.

Too bad that, detective though he may be, it often took Bruce an exceptionally long time to discover that puzzle piece.

A Few Months Later:

**London, 6:45 p.m. A local train station.**

People pushed and shoved, and hustled their way onboard as the sleek train started down the tracks. Workers attempted to guide them to their seats, and footsteps stumbled and stomped outside in the hall as the train increased in speed. A single woman sat in one of the compartments, brown eyes gazing out the tinted window as the scenery whipped by. Her hair, a pale blonde color, was wispy and stuck out at strange angles—as wild as a witch's—and her hands were folded neatly on her lap.

In spite of her mousy demeanor, there was something about her; at least, a something potent enough to keep anyone from joining her.

The woman rather preferred it that way.

Ever since she'd gotten the strange feeling, and seen the names scrawled in blood in her dreams, the thought of it had lodged itself in her brain, like a splinter to flesh. It ached and pestered her until she could simply not deny it anymore, and purchased a ticket to Gotham City. It was where he was supposed to be, according to the voices, but she was also headed that way to see what had become of Jump City—to see whether or not the rumors were true.

An usher tapped on the glass section of her door, and when she glanced at him questioningly, he slid the door open, and asked if she required anything.

"No," She said in a dramatic tone that suggested she practiced to make it sound exactly that way. "I am fine."

She went back to staring out the window, and the usher hurried down to the hall to the next compartment. The woman already knew what would happen—she'd known it days, perhaps weeks prior to the event: The couple there was bickering, the wife accusing her husband of cheating on her with some—

"Dirty little whore! How dare you! Twelve years we've been together, and now you're sleeping with some slut!"

The wife stormed down the hall, and her spouse trailed behind, screaming back more excuses. The mysterious lady heard them fade into the distance, a complacent smile curving her thin lips. She still hadn't lost it.

That was good, for she'd need proof when she confronted the man in Gotham. Somehow, she already knew that he was a skeptic.

The train hurtled down the tracks, and the female closed her eyes and hummed tunelessly, drifting to sleep. Once the train reached the edge of the continent, she'd get on a plane and head towards the states

_California's a ways off…_

**_Robin-_**

_"I need to ask you to do something for me."_

_"Anything…"_

_"Well…" Bruce shifted his weight several times, apparently uneasy. "I was thinking about it while Leslie was stitching you up—" His father grimaced at his bluntness, and Robin chuckled hoarsely. "—And I…I was thinking that…maybe you should take a break…"_

Robin was in his old room, folding clothes up, placing them in stacks on his bed. It was at least eight at night, but he'd left the lights off, allowing the moonlight to pour through the vast windows and illuminate the place. The Titans were finally out of the hospital, and in some other area of the manor, recuperating. In time, they'd return to Jump to help with the reconstruction.

Everything was getting better, going completely according to the plan he'd mapped out with Batman and his friends.

The only things out of place were the jeans and T—shirt he was dressed in, and the suitcase sprawled over his mattress, which would eventually be stuffed with clothing articles and personal possessions of his.

**_It's not fair, it's just not fair…you've worked your ass off as a leader for the past two years, and this is what you get!_**

"It's for the better," He murmured to darkness, though privately he agreed with what part of him was saying.

_"A…break…?"_

_"Yeah," Bats said, unsure, as if he were worried about how the Boy Wonder might react._

_"What…what do you…?"_

_"I mean…maybe you should spend some time living a life as a…you know, regular person, instead of a hero. Just until you've felt truly recovered from your injuries," Batman added quickly._

_"A break," The boy repeated, voice stronger this time around._

_Inside him, Robin was screaming in absolute fury. How could his father do this to him? Being a hero meant everything to him, and his mentor was suggesting that he leave it for awhile! How could he do that when his city had been almost entirely wiped out and Slade was…well, he wasn't quite sure._

_"…Yes. I hope you understand," Bruce said, weary and wary at the exact same time. "It's for the better…"_

_For the better? For the BETTER! But on the other hand, Robin was just plain tired; his chest ached from being cut open, and he couldn't even use his arm at the moment…not to mention his ribs…and all the other bumps and bruises he'd taken during his time underground._

_"Richard?"_

_Robin didn't say a word but he let go of Bruce's hand and rolled over as carefully as he possible, stuttering out:_

_"I—I'll…think…"_

_Even after their little talk had ended, Bats remained, sitting and watching his ward's back._

It was just a short period that he would be gone. Robin was confident that in a couple months he'd be back on his feet, ready to take on anything.

Until then, he was stuck and starting his newest career as a high school sophomore in awhile (It had been his decision to go to school—he refused to be left alone in Wayne Manor, and he'd suspected that the crowds of kids his age might help him adapt a bit easier).

**_Joy._**

At the least, if Slade was alive, at least he wouldn't know where to start searching…

Maybe.

Robin—or Richard, now that he was going to have to be known by his actual name—stopped packing and crossed over to the window to stare out at the twinkling lights that lit up Gotham City.

He was going to miss the Titans…

_**Beast Boy-**_

None of them were talking to each other, though it wasn't as if there wasn't anything to talk about. Heck, Beast Boy knew that he himself was brimming with questions: What exactly had happened to the fire dude again, how did Slade manage to eliminate their city, where was Slade anyway…?

Nobody would answer, though. He could shout at the top of his lungs for hours on end, and not one person would glance twice at him.

Robin was leaving the team…at first, the changeling hadn't accepted it. He'd burst into peals of laughter in the Batdude's face—it had to be a joke (Given, a pretty miserable one in his opinion, but a joke all the same.) That was the impression he had been under…until Robin had confronted the four and explained how it was going to be from now on. All of them, including Raven, had stared at their friend as though they had been slapped. Beast Boy, personally, had gone very hot all over, and then the very cold the next time he laid eyes on Batman.

It wasn't happening…the Teen Titans had been five, always been five. Nothing would be the same anymore…he didn't care if Robin had assured them that it would just be a short time. He was gone…

The green transformer turned the volume up on the TV, half wishing that the increased noise would blast the dismal thoughts out his ear. If he'd had his way, he'd have gone running outside, switching in between animal forms. His fighting technique had gotten sloppy; and besides, it was easier to forget when you weren't human. But one of his legs and a kneecap were still mending, and he'd been confined to the living room.

Cyborg was across the hall in the library, staring at the wall. Beast Boy's usual video game buddy had taken critical damage in the hospital; his metal armor was trashed, dented in different areas, and parts of him were lopsided—the doctors "hadn't completely understood his anatomy" (whatever that meant) and did a bit of a crappy job repairing his body. Once Titans Tower was back up, maybe they'd fix him…

Raven was in the same room as the changeling, but she was ignoring him. She'd drowned out the television (probably using her powers) and his random outbursts of angry words, choosing instead to gaze through the window at the grounds of Wayne Manor. The Goth was deep in her thoughts; she fidgeted sometimes though (he was counting on those tiny movements to guarantee that she was still alive), uncomfortable with her clothing. The butler, Alfred, had gone out and purchased regular teenager shirts and jeans (excluding Cyborg, since all of them seemed to think he was a bit broad shouldered to fit into anything at the store) for the Titans, seeing as their uniforms had been stained and ripped. Beast Boy wasn't too happy with his outfit, yet he had nothing else to dress in—he'd gotten the sneaking suspicion that Alfred had burned their stuff and tossed the ashes in the trash.

As for Starfire…

The boy's shoulders sagged. Last time he'd seen her, the alien had been a wreck.

"Hey, Rae?"

The demoness inclined her head to the left, to show that she was listening, and he went on.

"Where's Star?"

"Out on the grounds."

Oh. So that's what she'd been watching.

"Is she okay?"

No answer. Beast Boy got the drift, and, picking up the remote, clicked the tube off and reached for his crutches. The least he could do was walk around the mansion for awhile. His eyes were tired anyway.

_**Starfire-**_

"AAHHH!"

The Tameranean hurled a barricade of starbolts at the multitude of targets that Friend Alfred had set up for her; the red and white circles exploded and flew through the air. And still, the girl kept going, her green powers smashing miniature craters in the ground, the grass sizzling and burning from the extreme heat.

She was never going to be the same again—every time she'd stare at her reflection in the mirror, she'd see the scars, the jagged little white lines trailing down her body—

_"We have an emergency here! Let's move! GO!"_

_The doctors were rolling her down the hall as fast as they could; there was shouting and what were intended to be comforting whispers in her ears, but Starfire knew nothing…nothing but the agony and the intensity of being alone…_

_**Where are my friends?**_

Pearly tears slid down her cheeks, but she persisted, throwing more and more every time until she'd exerted so much energy that she collapsed to the ground, sobbing; the targets had been utterly reduced to dust, but she didn't care.

Footsteps padded along the earth towards her, and Starfire refused to look up till the last second, when the new arrival cleared their throat. She'd been expecting Raven, or Cyborg, or Robin himself, and was taken aback to see Bruce Wayne—the infamous Batman—staring down at her benevolently.

"May I join you?"

Starfire nodded mutely and gestured to a spot beside her; she wasn't sure what to think about this man. True, he was Robin's father, but she'd heard violent stories about the Dark Knight. Besides, he was one of the reasons that her friend was going away. Meanwhile, the billionaire sank down and folded his legs nimbly. A moment passed between them, as Star awaited the predictable words to come: 'I'm apologize, it's better for him, you must understand, he's not gone forever…'

Instead, he shocked her again as he said, straight to the point, "You must hate me right about now, am I correct?"

She spluttered, unsure how to respond to something like that.

"I do not necessarily hate you, eh…?" Star cast about for the right title to address him by.

"Bruce. Just Bruce."

"Oh…well, Friend Just Bruce—"

"No," He said, laughing out loud. "Bruce. That's all."

Starfire blushed, flashing an embarrassed smile.

"Friend Bruce…I…do not know what to think of you. Perhaps I _dislike_ you…but…"

" 'Hate' is a bit of a strong word?" He finished.

"Yes…"

"Hmm. I guess you're right…"

Both of them stopped to collect their thoughts, staring upwards at the wide expanse of the deep blue heavens. Then:

"You see those stars?" Friend Bruce murmured, pointing to sky to indicate which group he was talking about. Starfire studied the sky.

"Yes…the Nebulus Coridion cluster?" She asked innocently, and Bruce chuckled some more.

"Well; as you can plainly see, I don't know anything about them, unlike yourself…do you know what a metaphor is?"

"It is a figure of speech in which a word or phrase that ordinarily designates one thing is used to designate another, thus making an implicit comparison," Star quoted. Friend Bruce blinked, before smiling.

"You a scholar?"

"Friend Raven suggested once that I read the Dicti—onary," Starfire explained, mispronouncing it. Bruce bobbed his head up and down, taking this in.

"So you're aware of the meaning…good…um, back to the stars…I haven't a clue what they're called, why they stay together in that one group, and whatever else you'd care to add to that list…those five stars are sort of a metaphor to you and the other Titans…" Bruce stopped for a few seconds, apparently absorbed in his thinking. "I can't start to comprehend the ties in your group—the level of friendship, of fellowship…the only two who have been truly close to me are Alfred and Robin…" The Batman admired the evening with a gentle gaze, and then, in a hushed tone:

"I see those five stars, and I try to imagine what would happen if one were to be removed. They'd still be stars, but they wouldn't quite ever be the same…"

The girl's bright green eyes pricked with salt tears.

"I want to help him, Starfire," He said quietly. "It may be difficult to try to conceive right now…but he desperately needs to take some time off from this life…You and I—and Alfred, and Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg—we care about, and love him…"

"This…" She choked on her sobs, and managed to whisper:

"This _is_…for the better…"

**_I suppose._**

**Gotham City, 10:32 p.m. A church.**

The candles had just been extinguished, pale gray smoke writhing in the solitude of the solemn old church. Minister Roger Thompson strolled down the aisle, running one hand along the mahogany pews in a fond caress.

He was going to miss this place…

The city council had announced, not long ago, that he was to relinquish the land on which the church was built, to make way for something…exactly what the something was, though, he hadn't yet been informed about.

_It's probably a strip mall, or something just as idiotic and wasteful as that,_ Roger thought bitterly.

The building was empty now, as there were no services until Sunday morning, but the minister couldn't help thinking of all the members that attended the weekly ceremonies. Would they be as desolate as he was, knowing that in a short amount of time, the walls were to be ripped down, the stained glass cast into a dusty corner…did they care?

Thompson stopped and gave a tiny, nostalgic grin as he admired the glow of the ruby and gold hues that the glass reflected throughout the sanctuary. Sadly, this little church was his life; his wife was dead, and he had no children to visit…

This was all he had left…

Above him, the organ creaked to life, as someone started casually playing a slow, waltzing song.

Roger jumped and whirled about on the spot to see a young woman in a trenchcoat and scarf lolling on the bench, one long finger punching out the notes on the enormous keyboard.

"I pity you, Mr. Thompson," She drawled, leaping out of the balcony to land catlike on the edge of one of the rows of pews. "I really do."

The minister gaped at her, unsure how to respond. Hadn't he locked up for the night? So how had she crept in? Unless she was a thief, perhaps hoping to loot something from the designated construction site? But if this was so…how did she know his name?

"What do you want?" He demanded as firmly as he able. The woman smiled widely, and Roger was reminded of a cat who had finally cornered a rodent, and was about to devour its prey.

"I can help you keep your church up," She announced, regarding his expression with vague interest. "But I want you to give me something in return?"

Roger, though he wanted to have faith, let a snort escape, and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Well…just look at you!" He burst out impatiently. "You look like just another random person off the street? How can you even begin to promise that you'll have the power—against the entire city council I might add—to keep my church around!"

He hated to admit it, but the hardness of his face had softened as the conversation topic came around to his little building, revealing to the stranger just how desperate he was. But all she responded with was another sly grin, and "I have my ways."

The minister loathed himself for even acknowledging the chance and struggled; eventually, however, he cracked.

"If, _if_, I were to say yes to your offer…what would you require from me in return?"

She laughed airily.

"Oh that's easy. All I want is your body, to borrow for awhile."

Roger felt his mouth drop open, as he steadily backed away from her.

"Oh no…you ca—can't be—"

Her eyes glowed a demonic orange, flecked with a sapphire color, and a wave of terror overcame him.

"No!" He yelled helplessly, futilely. "No, no, no, no—"

The demon essence started to slide into his mouth, into him as she slowly possessed him, relishing the control she dangled over his head.

"It's not so bad," She said in a distorted tone as she was merging. "God has a purpose for everyone…And so does a friend of mine down there…"

**_Raven-_**

The scars on her body burned as she twisted and turned, trying to fall asleep…

**_But the scars go deeper than my skin…_**

_A girl was laughing and waving furiously at her, while her mother stood beside her, an arm wrapped around the child's skinny shoulders—_

_Screams. They filled the air as a city burned, and criminals ran amok, ravaging the place. Above, standing confidently on one of the fiery buildings, was a slender figure, dressed in a tight uniform, her—she could only assume it was a woman from the shape—face hidden by the mask pulled over it. Strands of hair, white—white as the purest snow, even—blew in the rogue wind that chose to sweep through…_

_**"NOOOOOO!"**_

_A pleading cry, muffled as if someone were covering the caller's mouth…she was being pressed down into the floor under some gigantic weight, while visions of terror danced in her eye and mind—_

_**"Rise! RISE!"**_

_A power surged through her veins, throughout her entire body while the ground cracked and trembled at her feet. From the depths of the earth, a gloved hand shot out of the chasm, groping—_

_**"I'm so sorry, Richard…please forgive me…"**_

_Death ran rampant, a old man—minister by the looks of his clothing—yelling in pain and clutching at his head, Cyborg's eye glowed a terrible red while Brother Blood cackled, Starfire stood beside Red X as chaos occurred before their eyes, Beast Boy was stumbling away from some unknown as it exploded—a bomb!—and Robin…_

_**"I'm so sorry…"**_

_A huddled form crouched in the mud, while—not that far away—the ruins of Wayne Manor were black and crumpled on the ground. Someone, broad shouldered, muscled—NO! NO!—was walking in his direction._

_**"…Forgive me…"**_

****Raven shot up in bed, panting heavily while sweat dripped down her back, staining the pajamas she'd worn to bed. What she'd just seen…had been horrible…and so perplexing. The girl, though her visions had given her insight into what was yet to come, was getting a bit fed up with them. What was the point of having them when they couldn't do anything but show random flashes of the future? How was she supposed to figure out which event would happen when all the information just came flying at her?

_So what do you do…ignore them?_

On one hand…she'd never had the opportunity to share them with another person, basically the same as ignoring…

Raven shoved the bedcovers and stood, pacing back and forth, back and forth, the soles of her feet padding on the thick carpet. Maybe…maybe she'd keep them to herself until she could make better sense of it…where was the harm in that? What her friends didn't know wouldn't kill them.

Now…for starters, who was this white—haired creep…?

_**Robin-**_

Morning.

It was so silent…awkward almost. The Boy—sorry, _former_ Boy Wonder was sitting in the doorway, allowing the cool dawn wind ruffle his air…He almost didn't want to believe it…he was leaving the Titans so quickly, the situation seemed unreal. And plus, he'd never really known a life that was completely apart from his heroic responsibilities. It was going to be weird, having to actually be a carefree teenager…

Really weird…

He wasn't one for thinking things through, overanalyzing them and whatnot—he was the person on the team…the person who _used_ to be on the team that was impulsive, despite the fact that he had been the leader…

God, he really hated doing that to himself! "Former, used to be, had been…" Was that all he was now? Robin hadn't left Wayne Manor, and already he was reminiscing the old days.

He wished one of his friends was up, so he could have discussed what was on his mind with them…but they'd probably have just cut in with, "Then _don't_ go!" Like him, they were blinded by their own emotions, their own beliefs and wants, and needs…How did such a screwed up person like him manage to live for so long?

_Beats me,_ he thought miserably, chin slipping down to rest on his knees. He should've died and gone to be with his parents a long, long time ago. It just wasn't fair…

But of course, as we all know, life is never fair.

_**-----------------------**_

Alfred stood formally by the driver's side of the car, looking on like Bruce as the Titans said goodbye to one another. Robin had been fighting as hard as possibly could not to cry in front of his team, but in the end, he'd failed…this was one battle he didn't mind losing, thought.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rob," Cyborg said, choking as they hugged; his human eye was watering, and he backed away looking tired. Beast Boy patted one of his enormous shoulders kindly, then hobbled over to his leader and embracing him.

"Dude…" The changeling's voice cracked.

"I'm coming back, Beast Boy…I'd never leave you guys forever…I promise."

The green—skinned hero withdrew and nodded feverishly.

"I know you will…'bye Robin…"

The once Boy Wonder turned towards Raven who walked towards him with small, uncharacteristically meek steps.

"I, uh…I don't exactly know what to say," She murmured.

"Just…whatever is on your mind." He grinned weakly at her, trying to encourage her.

"I…I didn't expect for you to…" The demon bowed her head, and her hair fell like a glossy curtain, shielding her sadness.

"I'll miss you too," She finished lamely, and hugged him tightly.

"And I mean it too…"

"I know you do, Rae," He whispered, and was rewarded with a minute smile on her part, though she hesitated as she drew off to the side.

"Hey, did you get my—"

"Yeah…thank you, Raven…"

She giggled nervously, cutting it off quite suddenly.

"Don't mention it…"

Robin shifted his masked gaze (he'd said he was going to take off his mask once they got into the center of Gotham City) away from the huddle of friends who were waiting, and stared at Starfire as young alien girl floated up, clutching something in her hands.

"I just wanted you to keep this," She whispered, and entrapped him in a gentle hug; then she pressed the clumsily wrapped package into his hands, and scurried off…his team was still watching him.

"Look," He said, clearing his throat several times in an attempt to clear the lump that was building there. "I'm not gonna make some big grand speech, telling you it's going to be okay…I'm going to miss you guys so much…but I'm coming back," He added determinedly.

"No matter what, I'm coming back."

"You bet your ass you are!" Beast Boy declared, and the Titans began to laugh, Robin along with them.

Bruce walked with his son over to the car, murmuring:

"I'll call you once you get settled."

"Yeah, Bruce…"

In his heart, Robin knew that Bats was just doing what was right…even if it was killing him to obey…

_**-----------------------**_

"Sir?"

Robin—Richard—jerked at Alfred's voice and snapped out of the daze he had sunken into (He'd been watching Wayne Manor for as long as he possibly could as it faded in the distance).

"Alf? What's up?"

"I simply thought I might suggest…why don't you open the present that Miss Starfire gave you?"

The package…he'd nearly forgotten about that, so overwhelmed in the farewells. Richard reached into the seat beside him and pulled the gift over to him, fingers carefully removing the wrapping paper…

It was a photograph, of himself and the four others, all laughing hysterically at the park, waving for the camera. He remembered that…

A note was stuck in the corner of the frame, and he flicked it open.

_Dearest Friend Robin—_

_I do not fully comprehend why you must go, and I am quite upset…_ Here, there was a lot of water drops staining the paper. _…But you must do what is best: You always have. A very intelligent person once spoke to me of the stars in the sky; he said he did not quite comprehend how they worked, and how they could always stay together, and he said that the cluster would never be the same if one star were removed. But I wonder…how would the stars be now, if they had never had that single, removed star to begin with?_

_We will not forget you—_

_Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg._

A tear slid down his cheek…

"I won't forget you either…I'll be back…"

…And the car rounded a bend in the road, speeding off for the city.

" '_Everything that has a beginning has an end'…but then again…every end has a new beginning hiding within it. You just have to know where to look…"_

**The End.**

So…how's that for an ending? Good? Sucky? Perhaps exactly the ending you were expecting? Well…I hope I didn't make it sappy…or bad in anyway…or disappointing…crap, now I'm nervous again. Anyway, all I can say is that it feels so great to type those two words above, and that I can't wait to see your reviews on the matter. Once again, my sequel will be up in a day or two—so watch for it if you're going to be reading it!

(Sniff, sniff!) "You tolerate me! You really, really tolerate me!"

Rebel-Aquarius


End file.
